Twisted Tales
by Stardust16
Summary: Cute, sad, happy, dreadful or scary one-shots based on the events of the movie. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Prompts and requests welcome! On definite hiatus.
1. Strong as Siblings

**Here is my new Descendants One-Shot Collection. This one-shot idea is dedicated to ML143 because they came up with it. Alright, this first one is about Jay and Evie. On with the show !**

~Descendants~

Jay twisted the doorknob that lead him into Evie and Mal's dorm. He stepped inside and looked around. He left his laptop here, but he want completely sure where it was. He saw that Evie was lying on her bed, playing with the necklace she had on.

"Jay, what're you doing here ?" She asked, not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Hey Eve. I just need to get my laptop. Do you know where it is ?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"N-No. S-Sorry" she answered.

"Hey, are you okay ?" He wondered. He went over to her bed and saw that she'd been crying. Jay was surprised. It was such a rare sight to see Evie crying. She was the one who didn't care about anything, besides finding a prince with a castle with a lot of mirrors.

"I-I'm fine. Just g-go away and l-leave me a-alone" Evie replied, still not looking at her friend.

"I know your upset, Eve. What happened ? Did you and Mal get in a fight or something ?" He asked, worried. Normally Jay was the kind of guy who wasn't worried about anything at all, but when it came to his friends, he cared for them deeply, though he would've never showed it.

"Chad" she said, now looking at Jay. "Chad accused me of cheating on a test in front of the entire class. Not only that, but after class he said that I was a idiot, and that I was just a pretty face. He said I was dumb and that I didn't know anything" Evie now had tears streaming down her face, and was trying to wipe them away, but was failing.

Jay was shocked. He sat down next to Evie. "That's not true. Chad may be a prince, but he's also a jerk and an idiot. Your not dumb, Evie. Remember our second day here ? You had that big chemistry test and you got a B Plus on it. That's proof right there" he said. He then had an idea. "Do up you want me to teach him a lesson ?" He offered, hitting his fist against his hand.

"No, that's okay, Jay. Even though he's a jerk and an idiot, nobody deserves to be punched in the face" Evie refused.

"He insulted you ! Shouldn't we at least do something ?" Jay protested.

"Look ,you can punch him all you want, but I'm not going to defend you if you get kicked off the Tourney Team for that" Evie replied.

"Thanks Eve !" Jay ran out of the room, probably to go and punch Chad in the face.

"Wait, Jay ! You forgot your…laptop" Evie tried to remind him. It was too late, he already left the room to go and beat Chad up. "Oh well" Evie said to herself, "I'll give it to him tomorrow". Evie opened one the curtains, so she could see what Jay was about to do Chad. She also opened one of the drawers, pulled out her nail polish and starting doing her nails, secretly happy that Jay was about to beat Chad up.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? Did I get the sibling-bond between Jay and Evie right ? I know they aren't siblings, but it looks like they have that kind of relationship. Did I make Chad mean enough ? This was a bit short, but I promise I'll try and make the next ones a bit longer. Let me know what you think ! I'll post the next one-shot soon !**

 **~Stardust**


	2. Storms Aren't Always Bad

**Welcome to the next chapter ! Thanks for all the reviews I got so far ! As requested by Slayer1002, this is a Carlos/Evie romance. I do not own Descendants.**

~Descendants~

Carlos and Evie aren't sure how it happened. They were in Evie's dorm playing video games one minute and the next minute they were locked in the room by a blizzard. Mal left a few minutes ago, saying she was going to find Ben, and Jay had left wanting to buy a new video game.

"I-I h-hate t-the c-cold" Evie complained, shivering. Though there were no windows open, the room was still freezing and Carlos was pretty sure the snow would break the windows.

Carlos looked at his friend worriedly, took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Y-You don't h-have to d-do this, C-Carlos" Evie protested, about to take the jacket off and give it back.

"I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, I'm not even cold anyway" Carlos replied, "This is a terrible storm we're getting. Remember the first time we saw snow in the Isle ?"

Evie nodded. "That was pretty fun. We built a snowman, had snowball fights and make snow sculptors" Evie agreed.

"Yeah, fun until I slipped on the ice and got a concussion" Carlos said. The lights began to flicker and the two teens took notice. Suddenly, the room became pitch-black. "The lights went out" he stated, as if it couldn't of been more obvious.

"Yeah. Hold on, I can probably use my mirror" Evie suggested, without waiting for an answer. She said a little spell and the magical mirror had been shining a bright light.

"Wow, that's so cool !" Carols exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Want to play a game ?" Evie asked, as she got up and started looking around with the little light coming from her mirror.

"What kind of game ?" Carlos asked. They actually never played any games on the Isle besides tag and hide-and-seek, the best troublemaking games ever known to villains.

Evie reached onto a shelf and took down a board game. "We can play Ghosts. My cousin, Emily, sent it to me for my birthday a few months ago. I've never played it before, but I heard it's fun" Evie began setting up the game the floor.

"It looks interesting. I guess I could learn to play" Carlos agreed. Evie finished setting up the game and then went into the other room, only to bring out some candles.

"I don't really want to be playing in the middle of the dark, and then I lose my vision or something" she said. She took out a box of matches and lit some of the candles.

"Good idea. Who goes first ?" Carlos inquired, as he finished setting up his last Ghost.

"Since you gave me your jacket, you can go first" Evie offered. Carlos smiled and moved one of his player up one. Evie took her turn and did the same. Carlos moved one of his players on the left vertically and Evie did the same. Carlos had then moved another player horizontally and Evie did the same.

"Stop copying me !" He shouted, frustrated.

"I'm not copying you, you're copying me !" Evie argued.

"I am not ! Copy cat !" He teased.

"I am not ! Copy cat !" Evie mocked.

"This is why I never play games with you anymore !" He exclaimed, not really meaning it. It was true though, he never played games with Evie anymore.

"Ow !" Evie cried, rubbing her right eye.

"What's wrong ?" He asked, nervously.

"Something just flew into my eye" she replied. Evie didn't really have anything in her eye, but since they were trapped in her room by a storm, she wanted to take advantage of the situation. Besides, she had a crush on Carlos for a while now, and if she didn't so something soon, she'd be stuck being friends with him. Only friends.

"Here, let me take a look" Carlos instructed. He moved closer to the girl and looked into her eyes. "I don't see anything, but…"

"What ? What is it ?" Evie questioned.

"You have really pretty eyes" he complimented. The two teens leaned in and shared a kiss, forgetting all about the storm. Who knew snowstorms could bring people together ?

~Descendants~

Two hours later. The storm had passed and Mal was on her bed, using a nail file.

"What did you and Carlos do while you were stuck in here ?" Mal asked, focusing on her nails. She stopped using the nail file and grabbed a bottle of black nail polish. She unscrewed the lid and began putting the nail polish on, being careful not to get any on her.

"Well, first he gave me his jacket, then we played Ghosts and then we kissed" Evie answered, like it was no big deal.

"You kissed ? Oh my freaking gosh, Evie that's it amazing !" Mal cried. She suddenly realized what she said. "Gosh, you've turned me into you ! I'M BECOMING ALL GIRLY LIKE YOU ! I have to go and get this stuff off my nails !" Mal ran into the bathroom, and used the nail-polish remover on her.

"Wow, 'cause that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Evie replied, sarcastically. She was looking for new clothes online, and so far she found nothing. 'I wonder when we'll get another storm…' She thought, happily

~Descendants~

 **So, how'd I do for Carlos and Evie ? Was it romantic enough ? Was there not enough romance ? I'm possibly going to do a Mal and Ben one-shot after this or possibly another Evie and Jay one.**

 **~Stardust**


	3. Friends You Can Count On Part 1

**Hey ! Since I had a request by GrassGirl where Carlos is getting bullied, I decided to do that. This is actually going to be a two-shot story instead of a one-shot. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Carlos opened his locker to get his books for the next class. He was actually glad because he had a pretty good day so far and he almost went the entire day without Chad bullying him.

"HEY ! LOOK WHO SHOWED UP !" Oh well. It was kind of impossible to avoid Chad. He always picked on him at the worst times.

"What do you want, Chad ?" Carlos demanded, starting to get irritated.

"What do you want, Chad ?" He mocked. "I want you gone out of existence ! You don't belong here and you never will ! Did you really think you'd fit in here that easily ? Well, have I got news for you ! Nobody wants you here !"

Tears burned in Carlos's eyes. He had been ordered around all his life, and for him, it wasn't easy to block out, because he went through it tons of times. "Shut up, Chad" he replied, turning around to continue put his books in his locker.

Chad turned him around, harshly. "You never tell me to shut up. You're just a stupid weakling, that means nothing in this world. Why don't you do people a favour and go drown in the ocean ?" He snapped at the younger boy.

Carlos tried to ignore him, but Chad wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally, he yanked Carlos's arm and twisted it painfully. Carlos tried to keep from screaming, but it was no use. The pain was too great to ignore. He let out a scream, alerting everybody in the halls. Chad finally stopped and ran away, before anybody could catch him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Ben had witnessed the entire thing. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

~Descendants~

Jay stared at his friend. He remembered how not too long ago, somebody had found him unconscious near the lockers and Evie came to tell him. That's how he got to where he was now, playing a video game in his laptop, making sure to be quiet for Carlos.

Carlos slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room. "J-Jay ?" He asked, shakily. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't so he just lied back on his bed.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay ? What happened ?" Jay mentally scolded himself. Of course he wasn't okay ! Carlos had been unconscious for almost an hour and a half, and broke his arm. He wasn't good with feelings, he really wasn't, but that didn't stop him from trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, fine. I don't really remember what happened. I'll see you later" Carlos got up and still felt dizzy, but brushed it off and left the room.

Jay shook his head. Carlos was acting strange. Rephrase: He was acting stranger than he normally did when something was up. He brushed it off for now, deciding not to worry about his friend.

~Descendants~

Carlos walked along the forest pointlessly, not even caring if he got lost or not. He did this for what seemed like hours, until he heard some people talking. He hid behind a tree and listened to the conversation.

"I can't believe you beat him up ! Why would you do that ?" He heard. He recognized the voice as Ben's voice.

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it ! Villains' can't change ! They're evil, heartless creatures who don't belong in this world !" Carlos recognized the second voice as Chad's. Tears still burned in his eyes, but he blinked them back, not wanting to give away his presence.

"Well, if you hurt them any longer, you won't belong in this world ! This isn't right, and nobody should be treated this way" Ben threatened. Carlos watched Ben leave, but still stayed in his hiding spot. After hearing the conversation, Carlos decided that he was too tired to continue wondering through the woods and went back to his room.

~Descendants~

Chad didn't stop. If anything, it only got worse. He kept yelling terrible thing at him like, "Nobody would want to be friends with you !" Or "You're just like Cruella ! You're a terrible, heartless person who nobody wants to be around ! Why don't they send you back to the Isle already ?!"

It was so bad, Carlos went into depression and distanced himself from everyone, including Dude. He always left for school early, and came back late at night when everybody else was already asleep. One night, he had enough of it and decided to run. He packed some stuff into his backpack, such as a flashlight and a water bottle. He ruffled Dude's hair before leaving and took off.

~Descendants~

Jay woke up the next morning, surprised and worried. He looked over at the other bed, but didn't see Carlos at all. He wondered if he ever came back at all last night. Though he didn't show it much, he cared about his friends. "Dude, have you seen Carlos ?" He asked the dog.

Dude's eyes opened a bit, but he soon closed them and went back to sleep. Jay shook his head. He didn't expect an answer out of a dog. Maybe he could try and hack into the school's security system and try to take a look at the security camera footage. He didn't know a lot about computers, but Carlos had taught him some things over the years. Besides, if he found out where Carlos was, it'd be worth getting in trouble for.

To be continued…

 **How was that ? I found this quite a bit hard to do at first, but it was actually a lot of fun ! (Why do I enjoy writing about sad characters ?!) This is possibly going to be a three-shot. Hey, who do you guys hate more: Audrey or Chad ? Personally, I hate Chad way more than Audrey. Until next time !**

 **~Stardust**


	4. Forgetting the Past

**Since I had a request by Guest to do a one-shot about why Carlos hesitated at the end of the movie, I did this one too. I have to admit, I was a bit intrigued when it showed that he had hesitated. Wow, I am writing a lot of Carlos one-shots. Don't worry, I also have plans for a Jay/Evie one-shot and an awesome idea for a Mal/Ben one-shot that includes Ferris wheels. I won't say too much, 'cause I don't want to give much away. As promised, here is the explanation of why Carlos hesitated…**

~Descendants~

"I choose good, you guys" Mal said. Jay and Evie agreed and put their hands in the circle on top of Mal's. Carlos hesitated. Something was holding him back, he wasn't sure what or why.

"So we don't have to worry about our parents being mad at us ? 'Cause they will be really, really mad at us" Carlos stated. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to be good. He'd totally disrespect his mom and she'd probably disown him if he even thought about turning good.

Sure, he liked being good, but there was a thrill that came with being evil. It felt kind of cool, exciting and mysterious at the exact same time. He could still steal the wand and maybe his mother would finally stop treating him like a slave.

All this time, Mal was the one who wanted to please her mom. She thought that if she would get the wand and give it to Maleficent, she'd probably get the love and respect she deserved. Now Carlos was feeling the exact same thing. He would either get loved and respected by Cruella, or he'd probably continue being treated like a slave. Did he really want to take the risk of still being treated like that ? He didn't know.

"Your parents can't reach you here" Ben replied, bringing him out of his thoughts. Carlos thought about it again. To be free of the family he had—the family that abused him. He had gotten a fear of dogs from that family. He remembered a memory from the time he was eight. He had sprained his ankle and Cruella had still ordered him around, not even caring that he was hurt. He could give up the thought that his mom would probably be proud of him, and stay in Auradon, or he could take the wand and finally get the respect he deserves, but it'd also place Auradon in darkness.

That was the thing, though. Cruella was not family to him. She didn't even act like a mother to him. His choice seemed clear to him, he knew that, but he wasn't sure. He guessed that staying in Auradon was better than letting the villains' take over the world and rule Auradon. He looked up at his friends and smiled. He put his hand in the circle on top of Evie's. "Okay then" he said quietly.

He didn't have to worry about Cruella anymore, he didn't have to worry about disrespecting his only family back on the aisles. He was free. He made his choice. And he didn't regret it.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? Good ? Bad ? Let me know what you think ! I'm going to do Lele1602's request next, the Mal/Ben one-shot. I'm also going to try a Carlos/Jay one-shot, but it'll be more of a sibling relationship one-shot. Oh, and I don't know if any fans out there follow my other story, Evil on the Isle & Amazing in Auradon, but it's on Wattpad now. Just putting that out there. Later !**

 **~Stardust**


	5. Fears & Ferris Wheels

**Hey ! I'm back ! As promised, I wrote a Mal/Ben one-shot. This is dedicated to NCButtercup and Lele1602 'cause they came up with the suggestion. This fic takes place in October. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Mal was dreading the ride she was on. Since it was the middle of October, Ben had invited her to the Autumn Carnival, and of course, since she'd never been to one, she said yes. They'd gone on all the rides together and talked for the most of it. So, when the end of the night came, Mal found herself looking in wonder and awe at the Ferris Wheel. She became so excited, she dragged Ben on it with her. Mal had found everything amazing, until they came to the top of the Wheel, where she looked down and she was instantly frightened by how high up they were.

"Mal, are you okay ? You're acting a bit…nervous" Ben observed.

Mal stopped looking down below and shook her head. "What if we fall from here ? What if the ride catches on fire ? What if we get stuck up here all night ? I don't want to be stuck up here all night ! What if it rains and—"

"You're afraid of heights aren't you ?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No…maybe…yes" Mal admitted, "It's kind of a strange thing to be scared of, isn't it ?"She looked down at the ground, nervously.

"Not at all. It's a perfectly rational fear. I used to be afraid of frogs when I was younger" Ben confessed.

Mal laughed, then she realized the look she was getting. "Oh, you're serious. Why were you afraid of frogs ?" She wondered.

"Witches turn prince's into frogs. I was afraid of getting cursed by a witch or something, and that was how my fear of frogs started. I was afraid a witch would curse me and turn me into a frog" he explained. "How are you afraid of heights ?"

Mal sighed. She never liked to talk about her fear of heights. "When I was ten, Carlos, Jay, Evie and I used to do crazy things on the Isle. We spied on people, jumped off of trees, and sometimes did a heist or two. During one of our schemes, we had to escape by jumping off of a building, because the elevator wasn't working and the door to the stairs were locked. Needless to say, we didn't make it out uninjured. I guess that's how it started, really" Mal answered. She expected Ben to freak out that she joined in on a scheme like that.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. You guys must do some pretty crazy things on that island. I have to admit, if I was born a villain and banished to an island, where there was nothing to do, I'd probably do something like that too" he confessed. The Ferris Wheel finally came to a stop and the two teens began walking back to the school.

"What time is it ?" Mal asked.

"Almost midnight. My parents are seriously going to kill me if I fall asleep in class tomorrow" Ben joked, as he glanced at his watch.

"Whatever. I'll just give an excuse and ditch school tomorrow. I probably won't be able to focus in class, anyways" Mal replied. She felt something land on her and she looked up in the sky to find that there was a storm coming. Rain started coming down, soaking the two teens.

"We better get back pretty soon. That storm is probably going to get worse" Ben stated. He noticed that his girlfriend was shivering from the cold. He took off his jacket and placed it around Mal's shoulders to keep her from getting wet.

"Oh, thanks" Mal said. Her voice sounded so quiet because of the rain coming down. She had stopped shivering from the cold and the two teens continued walking back to the school in silence.

Half an hour later, the two arrived back at the school. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay ?" Ben said.

"I make no promises that you'll see me tomorrow" Mal giggled.

The thunder clashed outside, creating a loud noise, interrupting the two. "Goodnight" Ben planted a quick kiss on Mal's cheek and went upstairs to his room.

Mal did the same, going up to her room as well. She twisted the door handle and let herself in. She found that Evie was still awake, trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow. "Why are you figuring out what to wear this late ? Just throw on a t-shirt and jeans and you're good to go" Mal stated, flopping down on her bed. She watched as Evie paired a black skirt with a dark purple shirt that looked like it was made out of lace.

"Why do you go on dates till midnight ? Those are questions nobody has answers to. I don't know about you, but I rather not look half-asleep when I go to school" Evie answered, as she paired black tights with a blue sweater and dark brown combat boots.

"Whatever. How was the carnival with Doug ?" Mal asked, staring at the top of her bed.

"Great. He taught me how to play some of the games, and…you don't really care, do you ?" Evie realized her friend was almost asleep, not even listening to a word she was saying.

"Not one bit" Mal replied. She let her eyes close. The last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep was 'Maybe Ferris Wheels aren't so bad after all…'

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? I really enjoyed writing this one-shot. I really like the relationship that Mal and Ben have ! What did you think about Mal's fear of heights ? I love writing about storms, it's just one of the classic scenes for romance ! I'm thinking about doing one with fireworks later on (that one will also be a Ben/Mal one-shot). Tell me what you guys think ! The next one is either going to be a Doug/Evie one-shot, a Carlos/Evie one-shot (which will be an angst. I need ideas for that one !) or a Jay/Carlos sibling-relationship one-shot (again, need ideas for that one too).**

 **~Stardust**


	6. Friends You Can Count On Part 2

**I know I said I would post the Doug/Evie one-shot but I decided to update Friends You Can Count On because I have a feeling that the Doug/Evie one-shot is going to take longer than expected, but I will try and post it as soon as I can. Anyway, I left the last chapter off with a cliffhanger. Okay ! Presenting: Friends You Can Count On Part 2**

~Descendants~

Jay sent a quick text to Mal and Evie and pulled out his laptop. He began typing on it, trying to hack into the school's security system to no avail. He wasn't exactly the best with technology. Just then Mal and Evie came rushing into the room.

"What happened ? You're lucky I didn't been want to go to class today otherwise I'd totally hurt you !" Mal threatened.

"Hate to break it to you, Mal, but you don't look threatening when you're angry. You actually look kinda cute" Jay complimented, making Mal giggle.

"You guys make me sick" Evie rolled her eyes at her two friends, annoyed at their flirting. How was it that they were flirting with each other and she didn't have a boyfriend yet ? Something's she just didn't understand.

"What did we come here for anyway ? I'm pretty sure that I _didn't_ come here to watch you guys flirt like crazy" Evie complained.. Her eyes searched around the room, and she saw Dude lying on Carlos's bed. That was odd. Dude went with him almost everywhere.

The two teens had stopped gazing into each other's eyes long enough to get back to reality. "Yeah, you're right, Eve. I need you to hack into the school's security system. Do you think you can do that ?" Jay replied, not giving away much details about the situation.

"Do you not know who I am ? Of course I can ! I'm not stupid !" Evie exclaimed. She down at the table and began typing away at the laptop. "You guys might want to do something. This could take a while"

Jay and Mal went over and set up the Gaming Station. Mal didn't understand the game so Jay had taught her how to play. After fifteen minutes, Evie called "Done !"

Evie stood up, impressed with her work. "It was real easy, really. All I had to do was give it a password, hack into the firewall, give it a password again and it allowed me in pretty quickly. I also made sure to cover my tracks" Evie explained, "How far do you want me to rewind the footage ?"

"Rewind it back to midnight" Jay instructed. Evie quickly did as she was told and reminded the footage to the exact time. She pressed PLAY and they saw Carlos leave the school in the middle of the night.

"Where do you think he's going ?" Evie asked.

"I was thinking he'd go back to the Isle but that's not possible. Is it ?" Mal wondered.

Evie grabbed a sheet of paper and turned a light on, getting ready to write all the ideas down, when she saw a message on her phone. "I got a text from Carlos !" She exclaimed. Evie read the text over and over until she noticed something about the first letter of every sentence. It spelled out 'THE ISLE'.

"Could that be where he is ? Why would he go there ?" Jay questioned.

"Never mind that. Do you think someone had a vehicle we can borrow, like a motorcycle or something ?" Evie suggested.

"I can't think of anybody" Mal replied.

"Good thing Carlos taught me how to build stuff. Come on, we're building a boat" Evie demanded, as she left the room with her two friends behind her.

Mal and Jay looked at each other and knew that they were thinking the exact same thing: Evie had officially lost her mind. Nonetheless, they followed her, wondering how they were supposed to build a boat.

To be continued

 **I know that this was short but there's possibly two more chapters of this one-shot and I'll be done (just this one-shot. I wouldn't end this collection of one-shots right away !). How did you like Evie's smart-girl side ? (Totally NOT saying that Evie isn't smart, but usually Carlos is the smart one and I didn't really think Mal or Jay would be the technology-type, so I put Evie in for that role) How did you like the romance between Mal and Jay ? Was it good enough ? Oh, and Cruella will probably be in Part 3 of this 'cause Mal, Jay and Evie travel back to the Isle !**

 **~Stardust**


	7. Someone To Lean On

**I checked my reviews and I saw that someone requested a Carlos/Evie one-shot. This is dedicated to Slayer1002, because they came up with the idea. On with the story !**

~Descendants~

Evie ran into her room, crying. She couldn't believe what had just happened, as everybody had taken Mal's side against hers. She was now friendless and had nobody to turn to or no shoulder to cry on. She couldn't stop the words that repeated themselves over and over, making her world crash down…

 _Cruel..._

 _Heartless..._

 _Monster..._

She cried for what felt like eternity, but was actually just five minutes. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.

"Evie, are you in there ?" They knocked again.

"Eve, are you okay ? Can I come in ?" She soon recognized that the voice belonged to Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil. The worry and nervousness stood out, clear in his voice. He knocked again.

"No, no you can't" Evie answered. She tried to make her voice sound like everything was okay, but with crying non-stop, it was impossible.

"Why not ?" Carlos asked. Evie saw the doorknob jiggle and was glad she had locked the door.

"Y-You d-don't w-w-want t-to" Evie replied, continuing to cry. She curled up on her bed, and lied her head on one of the pillows.

"You don't _know_ that" Carlos protested. Evie, finally gave in, and went over to unlock the door. As soon as she did, she went back to lying in her bed. She heard him enter, even though his footsteps were soft. Evie closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them, she saw Carlos sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong ? Did somebody hurt you ?" Carlos asked.

Evie sat up and wiped her tears, but it didn't matter because they kept coming down and she was sure there was no stopping them. "Mal and I had a fight. Everyone took her side over mine, even Ben. They called me cruel, heartless and a monster"

"Oh, Eve, I'm so sorry" Carlos said. It was the only thing he could say. After being stuck on an island of terrible role-models, and people who had tried to kill others, he wasn't good with sympathy. The most important rule on the Isle was the one Evie had broken right now, which was, no crying. It was a simple rule, and all crying had been banned because it was a sign of weakness.

"You don't have to be. Everybody else isn't. I don't need friends. I don't need to be here. I-I'll just go back to the Isle. I-I'll just—" Evie couldn't even finish her sentence. It was too dreadful. She couldn't bear to say the word. It just put everything in perspective, and it made her realize everything was real.

"No ! I, uh, mean, no, you can't" Carlos stuttered, nervously. He almost gave away that he liked the girl.

"Why not ? Nobody likes me and nobody wants me ! Our parents disowned us right when they learned that we switched sides, and I don't care if Evil Queen will be mad ! I-I don't have a purpose here" Evie cried.

"That's not true, Eve. I really like you" Carlos suddenly realized what he said and also realized that he couldn't take it back. His secret was out.

"Y-You do ?" Evie asked. She wiped away her tears again, and smiled. "Y-You really like me ?"

Carlos nodded, "I do, Eve. Way more than friends"

Before he knew it, Evie had grabbed him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and then said something he was glad to hear. "Thank you. And, I love you too"

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'm proud of it. I think that this an awesome one-shot, and thanks again to Slayer1002 for the idea ! There was so much Carlos/Evie in this, and I enjoyed writing this. I was actually in a sad mood when writing this ( Don't ask) so I think that made it easier. I really like doing one-shots that include bullying, because I think it sends a really important message. Anyway, on a much brighter note, tell me what you thought !**

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **~Stardust**


	8. Bullying & Boyfriends

W **elcome to the next chapter ! This is dedicated to PureFaerie, Stayin alive, SibunaGleekR5er and anybody else who wanted a Jay/Evie one-shot. I'm planning to continue this fic for a while, maybe up to January,it depends on how the story goes. Anyway, I present you with the new Jay/Evie one-shot**.

~Descendants~

Evie walked into her room angrily, and slammed the door, making it echo throughout the room and hallway. "I hate him so much !" She screamed. Evie flopped on bed, turned around and dug her face in the pillow. After a minute, she screamed.

"What did Chad do this time ?" Mal asked, after she took off her headphones that were connected to her music.

"It wasn't that idiot and pretty boy, Chad ! It was Jay ! I hate him so much sometimes ! He makes me want to scream !" Evie shouted.

"What'd he do ?" Mal wondered.

"He flirted with me in front of Audrey !" Evie exclaimed.

Mal was even more confused than before. "And what is the problem with that ? I thought you liked him !"

Evie sat up, turned to face Mal and sighed. "Now Audrey's going to swear revenge on me and since Doug and I are together he'll totally break up with me ! This is terrible and it could totally start rumours, and not good ones either !" she explained.

"So what ? Don't you still like him ?"

"Well, yes, but I can't break up with Doug !"

"To be honest Eve, I think you have to. Audrey will obviously tell Doug and the entire school, which will start rumours, and it's either that or you break up with him yourself" Mal replied.

"I'll just blackmail her ! Audrey can't say anything if she's blackmailed !" Evie cheered, happy she thought of such a great idea.

"Oh my gosh, you're not going to seriously blackmail her are you ? That doesn't even make sense ! You can't blackmail her if she threatens to say that ! The threatener is usually the blackmailer ! Don't you know that ?" Mal exclaimed.

"It's not blackmailing"

"You just said it was !"

"Mal, honestly, you know nothing about love and war"

"What the—how is this war ? You know what, I don't care. Go ahead, kidnap her for all I care. I'm not going to stop you" Mal told her friend. She put her headphones back on and pressed PLAY on her phone.

"Thank you !" Evie left the room, slamming the door behind her. She marched out of the school and went to the courtyard of the school, where she was hoping to find Audrey. Luckily, she did.

"AUDREY !" She called. Audrey's head immediately turned and her happy expression turned into anger when she saw the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Hey Evie. I've actually been wanting to tell you something" she said too sweetly to be real.

"Well, what is it ? I don't have all freaking day !" Evie screamed at the princess.

"Right. Sorry I thought you were immortal" Audrey replied sarcastically. "Anyway, Jay said he wasn't actually your friend and was just using you. I'd feel bad for you if you weren't so pathetic, but unless we live in a opposite world, that can't happen"

"Stop talking before I make you Audrey" Evie warned.

"You wouldn't do that. That'd just ruin the reputations of all your silly little villain friends and people will think you're still evil. You wouldn't want that, would you ?" Audrey batted her eyelashes innocently and put on a fake smile.

"You're a terrible excuse for a princess !" Evie snapped. She turned and ran back into the school, going to her room when she bumped into somebody.

"Evie ? What happened ? Are you crying ?" the voice asked.

Evie looked up and saw that she had bumped into Jay. "I-Im totally fine. Bye !" Evie left and took off, but held back when she heard Jay call her name again.

"Eve, what happened ? Was somebody mean to you ?" He asked.

Evie turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Audrey" she said, not wanting to give away too much..

"Princess Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty also known as Aurora and my girlfriend. She was mean to you ?" he repeated. Evie noticed something about him. He didn't sound angry, but he sounded annoyed. Not annoyed at her, but annoyed with Audrey

Evie nodded again. "Yeah. She said we weren't really friends. That you used me. She called me pathetic"

"Evie, do you really think that's true ? I'd never hurt any of my friends, especially you. You're not pathetic either. You're one of the two smartest people I know" he replied.

Suddenly Evie remembered something. "Why did you flirt with me in front of Audrey ?"

"I really don't know. I guess I've liked you for a while now, but I never knew how to say it. I'm going to go and break up with Audrey right now. I don't want to be with someone who insults my friends behind my back" Jay explained.

Evie nodded and watched him take off to go and find Audrey. She marched up the stairs and entered her room where Mal was still listening to music, but now had a textbook in front of her.

"So you blackmail Audrey yet ?" She inquired, curiously, after taking off her headphones.

"Nah, didn't get a chance. You know, I kind of feel bad for her" Evie stated.

"Why ? She's a self-absorbed little witch" Mal said. "Besides, she insults everybody"

"That's exactly why I feel bad for her. She insults people to make herself feel good. It's not right. Oh, and you said witch. She's a princess"

"I know that. It's a figure speech, Eve" Mal rolled her eyes. She sometimes wished she didn't have her fashion-loving boy-crazy BFF as a roommate. It could get pretty tiring, but it was amusing at times too, because Evie could go on and on about boys.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm happy now"

"Why's that ?"

"Because I think Jay likes me !" Evie squealed.

"I don't understand how a guy can make a girl so happy, but okay" Mal exclaimed, as she flipped a page of her textbook. She put her headphones back on and continued listening to the music.

"You know, Mal, sometimes Audrey can be mean, but she did something totally nice for me today !" Evie cheered.

"I get it. You're with Jay now ! Leave me alone !" Mal shouted, starting to get frustrated.

"Today Jay and I got together by—"

"MAKE IT STOP !" Mal cried, now annoyed by her friend.

"And then—"

Mal grabbed her textbook and cell phone and shoved them into her bag. "I'm out of here !" Mal yelled as she got ready to leave

"Where are you going ?" Evie asked, finally noticing Mal was going to leave.

"I don't know. Maybe to listen to Audrey's rambling. At least the stuff she says isn't all about ponies and rainbows" Mal slammed the door closed and left.

'Oh well. I'm still happy !" Evie thought excitedly. 'Yay !'

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? I probably won't do very many Jay/Evie romantic one-shots. They'll probably be more of sibling-relationship one-shots because those are easier to do. Next one up will probably Friends You Can Count On Part 3 ! I'm still working on the Doug/Evie one-shot too, but hopefully it should be done soon. I apologize if there was any Out Of Characterness on this chapter. This was my first Jay/Evie romance fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Jay/Evie one-shot !**

 **~Stardust**


	9. Friends You Can Count On Part 3

**Hey ! Who's up for another chapter of Twisted Tales ? Anyway, here's Friends You Can Count On Part 3. Once again, I don't own Descendants, because if I did, here would be a lot more drama, action and romance. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"Eve, how are we supposed to make a boat ? I know your smart, but how can you be so sure about this ?" Mal asked, as they walked out to the Enchanted Lake.

"I hate this place. It's so girly and stupid. Why don't we just steal a motorcycle or something ? We could just steal that limo we took when we first came here !" Jay complained.

"Yeah, um, on a weekend in October, I kind of stole it from the driver and like, totally smashed it" Evie confessed, as she pushed a branch out of the way, as she looked through the forest to find some materials for the boat.

"Why did you steal a limo ?" Jay asked, confused.

Evie sighed. "One time I was mad at this guy, Ashton, I think his name was. Anyway, I decided to get revenge on him breaking up with me by smashing his car"

"And ?" Mal motioned for her to continue.

"I kind of accidentally smashed the wrong car, so now that limo driver's car is busted. Did you know he also drives taxi cabs, convertibles and Porsches ? He's like full-time driver" Evie answered.

"Eve, hate to break it to you, but I think he _is_ a full-time driver" Jay stated.

"Whatever. Just find stuff to build the boat with ! Mal, you search the West, Jay can search the South and I'll search the East" Evie commanded.

The two villain teens did as they were told and went searching through the forest, while Evie went to her spot and began searching as well. Ten minutes later, they met back at the lake and showed each other what they found.

"I found some wood and vines. In my opinion, nothing good enough to use" Mal said, throwing the wood and vines on the rocks they were standing on.

"Great job Mal ! We can use the wood to make a raft and we can use the vines to tie them together. What did you find, Jay ?" Evie cheered.

"Nothin' much. All I found was a few branches and rocks" Jay threw his items on the ground. "This is so freaking stupid ! How the heck are we supposed to build a boat with these things ? Evie, I'm going to be totally honest here. I think you've gone insane"

"That's a total compliment for me, J-J. Insane means unique and unique means special. Special means one of a kind which means different, and being different is a good thing. Wait a minute, I just got an idea !" Evie picked up the wood, vines, branches and rocks and raced over to a clearing not too far from the lake. She began lining the wood up and tied them together with the vines. After doing that, Evie started making oars. She finally finished and Jay picked it up, inspecting it carefully.

"And you thought I was going insane" Evie mocked.

"Yeah, whatever" was Jay's reply.

"Jay, give me that oar" Evie instructed.

"Or what ?"

"No, give me that oar"

"Or what ?"

"No, give me the—you know what, just give me the long stick thingy I made" Evie demanded. Jay gave it back to Evie, still confused.

"I can't believe you two are arguing over a oar. This is so annoying and silly" Mal complained.

"What about me ? Am I annoying ?" Jay asked.

"Nah, you're too cute to be annoying. You're lucky I like you too, 'cause otherwise I'd totally punch you in the face for being annoying" Mal replied.

"Aww, your cute when you try to be threatening" Jay pulled Mal close to him and the two began kissing.

"Seriously ? Carlos is missing, disappeared off the face of the earth, and all you two can do is kiss and flirt ? You guys are unbelievable" Evie stated.

Mal pulled apart from Jay. "Eve, you'd totally do the same thing" she snapped.

"Whatever. If we find Carlos and get this done, you guys can make-out sooner" Evie explained. She knew she was right too, if they got this done, the two could go back to kissing and she could go do something to get the horrible image of her two friends kissing out of her head.

"You are so bossy sometimes" Jay insulted, but nonetheless, he hopped in the wooden raft, with Mal and Evie following him.

"Grab an oar and start rowing" Evie passed both of her friends an oar and started paddling through the water. Mal and Jay did as they were told without hesitating and the three were soon out on the ocean, starting to travel to the Isle.

~Descendants~

Two and a half hours. That's how long it took for the three teens to row from Auradon to the Isle. Once they were there, they hopped off the raft and started coming up with ideas.

"He said he was on the Isle. Do you think he's with Cruella ?" Mal suggested.

"It could be possible. That's one of the three place's he'd be at" Evie answered.

"What other places could Carlos be at ? He's great at hide-and-seek so he's a fairly good hider, and he won't come out unless he absolutely wants to" Jay mentioned. He remembered when they were little, the four friends would only play tag or hide-and-seek on the Isle because those were the only two games that taught skill. Tag taught you to be a excellent runner, which would help you outrun somebody if someone was chasing you, and Hide-And-Seek taught you the best places to hide if someone was after you, which happened quite often on the Isle.

"He could be in an alley or in the forest. Don't forget he knows how to climb trees too" Evie replied.

"This is going to take all day ! Why don't we do this later ?" Mal whined.

"Actually, I agree with Mal. As a thief, I know that doing stuff at night helps a lot. It gives you an advantage. Not very many people will be around, which will help 'cause nobody will ask us what we're up to. It's also much easier to sneak around, but it can also be tricky because if we make too much noise, we will be caught. If we go looking at night too, we can leave at night and be back at Auradon in time for curfew. Trust me, you do not want to break curfew. I learned that the hard way" Jay explained.

"Uh, okay. What do we do until then ?" Evie asked. "We didn't really bring anything besides our cell phones"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm playing games on my phone" Mal said, typing away at her phone.

"I may be good, but I can still keep my reputation as a thief on the Isle. I might be good in Auradon but the rest of the people on the Isle don't have to know that" Jay raced off to go and plan one of his heists.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll see you later then" Evie snatched her phone out of her pocket and started playing games on her phone, waiting for nightfall to come so the three teens could start searching for their missing friend.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? What did you think ? I kind of cut Cruella from making an appearance, but I might add her in later. It honestly depends on how the story goes. Where do you think Carlos is ? Since the story is kind of taking longer than I expected it might actually be six-shot or something longer. Oh, and I'll be updating 'Evil on the Isle & Amazing in Auradon' pretty soon. I hope you liked it ! Till the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	10. Disowned

**Alright, I totally meant to publish this sooner, but the website went down for an entire day, and I was really busy, so I couldn't. This is a Doug/Evie one-shot. Again, I don't own Descendants (because if I could it's be more awesome than it already is).**

~Descendants~

Evie stared at the letter, tears streaming down her face. Her entire world just fell apart, and it was only one simple message. Nobody on the Isle had Internet, and so the villains wrote by letters instead. Just then she heard a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer, Doug walked in and sat beside her.

"What're you reading ?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing important" Evie tossed the letter aside, wiped her tears and turned to face her boyfriend. "Why ? What are you up to ?" Evie inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really" Doug finally noticed that Evie had been crying, and was still trying not to. "Hey, is something wrong ?" He wanted to take back the question as soon as he asked it. Of course Evie wasn't okay ! People who were happy didn't cry, and since she was crying, something was definitely not okay ! He put his thoughts aside and listened to what Evie was going to say.

"I'm perfectly fine, Doug. Why would you think that I'm not okay ? Everything is okay ! Okay ?" Evie replied, nervousness clear in her voice.

"Now I know that something's bothering you. What happened, Eve ? Don't say you're okay either, 'cause I know your not" Doug said, "You're not a very good liar"

Evie finally gave in and picked up the letter that she had thrown across the bed. "Read it" she demanded as she gave him the letter.

Being careful not to miss a word, Doug read the letter, and his expression went from shocked to sad to angry.

"My mother disowned me 'cause I picked good over evil. Same thing goes for Jay, Carlos and Mal. T-They don't want us, Doug. T-They disowned us" Evie cried. She felt Doug wrap her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"Evie, it's going to be okay, I promise. If Evil Queen disowned you, that's her problem. Your beautiful, intelligent, fashionable and kind. You had a choice and you choose to be good. That was your decision" Doug assured her.

"T-This is all my f-fault. I-I don't have any f-family now. I-I wish I could t-take it b-back" Evie stuttered, continuing to cry.

Doug let go of Evie right away. "Evie, this isn't your fault. It really isn't. Don't say that you wish you could take it back either, cause me and you both know that you made the right choice. Besides, you still have some family"

Evie sniffled, still a bit upset. "W-What do you mean ?" she asked.

"You have Mal, Jay, Carlos and all your friends. You have tons of family, Eve, actual family who will be there for you" Doug answered. "Don't ever say that this was your fault, because it's not" Doug took a look around the room and saw the glass container that held Maleficent in was on the table that also held Evie's sewing machine. He felt as if the small lizard creature that was now Maleficent was growling at him.

"T-Thanks Doug. You're really great, you know that ?" Evie said, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fantastic" Doug gave his girlfriend another hug and then let go. The two teens continued gazing in each other's eyes and soon enough, they kissed. The kiss only lasted twelve seconds, for the teens broke apart as soon as it happened.

"Well, I, uh, should be, um, going now. I have lots of homework…and stuff" Doug left the room immediately, silently closing the door behind him as he left. Though the two teens were boyfriend and girlfriend, they were still nervous around each other as of they had only been dating for a few weeks.

Evie sighed and flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe Doug was right. She didn't need Evil Queen. She had all the friends and family she needed in Auradon and didn't care about the choice she made. It was her choice. She choose to be good, and she didn't regret it. At least not anymore.

~Descendants~

 **How was that for the first Doug/Evie one-shot ? I felt like a scene like this really fitted them, and so I went for it. Oh, I also need a few ideas for Ben/Mal one-shots (I've only done one of those !).**

 **Im also thinking of starting a new Descendants story. It's going to be about the next set of villains, who plan to take down Auradon (it's going to be totally different than the other ones, I can promise that !). Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot and please review !**

 **One more thing, I also suggest that you listen to the song 'Superheroes' by The Script. I felt like that song totally suited the movie and the villain kids' perfectly. Okay, I'm done. See you next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	11. Fears of Furry Beasts

**This is dedicated to Chise Sakamoto, because their review totally made me come up with this idea ! This one-shot takes place four years ago, so Jay, Mal and Evie are twelve while Carlos is ten. This is also NOT a romantic fic, but a friendship fic. It also explains of how the others learned of Carlos's fear of dogs. On with the story !**

~Descendants~

The four villain kids were on the Isle in the Fearful a Forest,trying to decide on which game to play.

"Why don't we play Capture The Flag or War Zone ?" Evie complained.

"Capture The Flag is so boring. All you do is run around and try to get something from the other team. There's no point to it" Mal objected.

"And last time we played War Zone, I got green paint in my hair and it took me two months to wash it out" Carlos added.

War Zone was a game that the villain kids invented two years ago. It was almost exactly like laser tag. The point if the game was to try and get the opponents out using paintballs, which was proven to be extremely difficult since the game included a lot of moving.

"Well, it's not my fault you have weird-looking hair !" Evie insulted.

"Says you ! People are born naturally with blond hair, but you have blue hair !" Carlos snapped.

"I prefer the term 'super fabulous indigo curls', thank you very much" Evie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's play now !" Mal stated, "Carlos you're the seeker"

"Whatever. Good luck" Carlos muttered.

"Ha, I don't need luck. Have you that forgotten I'm the son of Jafar, and am extremely stealthy thief ?" said Jay, who was quiet for most of the conversation.

"I also haven't forgotten that you're obnoxious, annoying, weird, arrogant and odd" Carlos teased.

"You think I'm annoying and weird ? Have you ever taken a look at yourself ?" Jay snapped.

"Guys, can we please play now ? It's starting to get dark and we can't play after dark" Evie interrupted.

"Eve, we have plenty of time. The Isle is all about breaking rules" Mal whispered. "Okay Carlos, go count !" She demanded.

Carlos did as he was told and went to a tree to count to thirty. Slowly, he turned around and saw that Mal, Jay and Evie were gone. Carlos started making his way through the forest, trying to fund his friends. He spotted Evie right away.

"Evie, what're you doing ?" He asked, annoyed. Evie was sitting in a rock in the middle of the forest, looking at her reflection through a mirror, though it was dark outside.

"Fixing my make-up. Duh" Evie answered, as if it couldn't of been more obvious.

"How can you—you know what, never mind. Help me find Jay and Mal. It'd be easier with the two of us searching" Carlos demanded.

"Whatever" Evie hopped off the rock and landed perfectly on her feet. Just as the two were about to start walking further into the woods, Carlos heard something.

"Did you hear that ?" He whispered.

"I didn't hear anything, Carlos. Let's keep going" Just as Evie was about to take a step further, a growl stopped both of them from moving. They slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a coyote, making the both of them scream and run.

"WHAT IS THAT THING ?" Carlos screamed.

"COYOTE. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS WILD DOGS WHO LIVE IN HABITATS SUCH AS FORESTS AND WOODY MOUNTAINS" Evie yelled back. She looked behind her and started running faster. "QUICK ! ITS GAINING ON US !"

Carlos started running faster, but as he did, he managed to trip over a rock. Evie stopped and saw her friend laying in the dirt. "Get up !" She grabbed Carlos's arm and pulled him up, dragging him with her as she ran.

"RUN ! IT'S GETTING CLOSER !" Evie shouted. The two spotted a tree and climbed up it, escaping from the wild wolf. The coyote instantly turned back after failing to get up the tree, leaving the two alone.

"C-C-Coyote" Carlos muttered as soon as they were back on the ground.

"We should find Mal and Jay and get out of here" Evie stated. The two turned back and started walking back to the clearing they met up in when they first came to the forest. Luckily, Mal and Jay were already there, waiting for them.

"What happened ?! You guys totally ditched us !" Mal exclaimed.

"We got chased by a wolf" Evie explained.

"Wolf ?" Jay repeated, "Wolfs don't usually chase people"

"Coyote, wolf, same thing" Evie corrected herself, as she crossed her arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"Dang, those animals are dangerous. You guys survive ?" Mal asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if we didn't" Evie replied. The three teens looked over to Carlos who was staying completely silent, besides whimpering every few minutes.

"Dude, are you okay ?" Jay asked, worriedly.

Instead of answering, Carlos's eyes rolled back and he fainted, lying unconscious in the grass. There was a sudden silence for a short amount of time, before Evie decided to speak up."Mal, it's getting late, and I don't know about you, but I rather not get mauled by a bear right now" Evie stated.

"I hate to say it, but I actually think I agree with you, Eve. As much as I love narrowly escaping death, we can't stay out here any longer" Mal agreed. She knelt down next to Carlos and searched for a pulse.

"Is he alive ?" Evie inquired, starting to get even more frightened than she was before.

"Well, he's not _dead_ " Mal snapped. She picked Carlos up in her arms and started heading out of the forest.

"Mal, what if somebody see's us doing something nice ?" Jay asked, nervously. He was a thief, he wasn't supposed to be nice !

"Relax, nobody's going to see us. It's dark out and that means everybody's asleep. Unless of course, I'm wrong and everybody on the Isle is nocturnal. Besides, Carlos is a friend–er, acquaintance" Mal explained.

"But we're not supposed to do anything nice !" Evie protested.

"Well, we're not going to let him die are we ?!" Mal snapped, frustrated and annoyed.

"I guess we probably _shouldn't_ " Jay whispered, "Even though if we were to do that, I'd be totally cool with it"

Mal glared at Jay, and if looks could kill, Jay would've been dead. The three teens kept walking back to the village in complete silence, not even daring to say a word to each other. They kept walking and walking, until they finally reached the village at about midnight.

"Why is it that the forest is so far away ? I wish we had cars" Evie complained, breaking the silence.

"We do have cars, they're just not here. They have cars back in Auradon. Speaking of Auradon, when are we ever going to try and break in ?" Mal replied.

"Mal, even though I hate to say this, that is a hundred percent impossible to do. Nobody can ever go in and out of Isle. It's scientifically impossible" Jay explained.

"You don't even know what scientifically means" Mal snapped, angrily. She took a moment to look at her surroundings and she noticed that they were in the middle of the village. Since it was also dark out, they were totally lost and had no clue of knowing where they were going. "Where are we going ?" Mal asked, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, I recognize this place. My house is just a few blocks away from here" Evie stated, as she looked around.

Mal took another look around her, as did Jay. Evie was right. Her house was only a few blocks away from here, and that meant that Carlos's house was only a few blocks away too, since his house was not too far from Evie's. As if reading her mind, Evie suddenly said "You guys can totally leave, if you want. I know my way around here. Carlos's house is pretty close to mine, so I can bring him back"

Mal stared at her unconscious friend–er, acquaintance who she held in her arms. She nodded slowly and passed him to Evie, knowing that her mother would be mad if she didn't show up by morning. Maleficent didn't care how long Mal stayed out, as long as she was back by morning. Same went for the other's too.

"I better get going. My mom's going to be mad at me if I don't show up by morning" Mal replied. She took off in the opposite direction, starting to head back to her house in the cold and scary night.

~Descendants~

 _The next day…_

Mal quickly got dressed and raced outside to meet her friends–er, acquaintances. Why was she using the word 'friends' so much ? Villains didn't have friends, that's what Maleficent told her. Villains only had acquaintances and enemies and nobody else. She took a look at her surroundings and then saw that her acquaintances were running around the village, knocking multiple things over and stealing them as well.

"Hey guys ! What's up ?" Mal asked, curious to what they were doing.

"Ah, nothing much. It's completely boring stealing stuff since Carlos won't join us" Jay answered, as he glared at Carlos. Mal looked over to where he was looking and saw Carlos sitting on a wooden crate, staring at the ground, not wanting to make any eye-contact.

"Carlos, what happened last night ?" Evie suddenly questioned.

This caught his attention. Carlos immediately looked up, surprised. "W-What do you mean ? We played Hide-And-Seek in the Fearful Forest, came face-to-face with a w-wolf, and came back home"

"No" Evie replied, "Why did you faint ? Were you like, scared or something ?"

"Ah, kind of" Carlos admitted, not wanting to go into detail. His wish didn't come true though, because Mal joined in on the interrogation.

"Why ? What were you afraid of ?" She asked.

"Dogs" Carlos whispered, "I'm afraid of dogs"

Jay burst out laughing. "Dogs ? Seriously ? You're the son of Cruella De Vil, dognapper and dog killer, and you're afraid of dogs ?" He repeated after he finished laughing.

Carlos sighed, knowing he was going to have to explain. "A little while ago, Cruella told me that my father died 'cause of a dog. S-She also said dogs would kill me in my sleep if I didn't do what she told me to" he revealed.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. Wait, if you're so afraid of dogs, why did you freak out over that coyote ?" Evie said, suddenly confused by what happened the previous night.

"I-I hate dogs and anything that looks like a dog. T-They freak me out. T-That's why I fainted after that c-coyote attacked us" he confessed.

"Does Jay freak you out ? 'Cause he kind of looks like a dog to me" Mal joked, trying to the lighten the mood.

"For your information, dogs are intelligent, loyal and kind beasts" Jay defended himself. He suddenly realized what he said. "OH MY GOSH ! I DO NOT WANT TO BE LOYAL OR KIND !"

"Hate to break it to you Jay, but your already intelligent and kind. It really doesn't matter if you steal anything, 'cause it won't make a difference" Evie replied.

"Whatever. I have to go before I turn into that weird-dog-beast-thing" Jay said. He left as soon as he said that, probably looking for who he should rob next.

"Hey, having fear of dogs isn't that bad. I used to have a fear of spinning wheels" Mal told Carlos, who laughed at the thought of Mal being scared by a spinning wheel.

"Yeah, and I totally used to fear apples" Evie admitted. Carlos laughed again, finding it funny that both of the girls had feared the object their parents' tried to use to destroy Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.

"I'd bet twenty dollars that Jay is afraid of lamps" he joked.

"That'd be so funny, if he was" Evie agreed. Carlos jumped off from the crate he was on, did a perfectly flip in the air and joined his friends.

"Let's go test it and find out if he is" Mal stated, as she took off running in the direction Jay went with her two friends following behind her.

~Descendants~

 **Okay, I actually found this really fun to write. If anybody has read Chapter 2 of my other fanfiction, 'Evil on the Isle & Amazig in Auradon', then this would be like a sequel to it. I might do one with Mal or Evie's fears too. I also have a few other one-shots that I'm planning on doing, so I might do a few of those pretty soon too (one of them includes a Ben/Mal one-shot). **

**Oh, I'd also like to say that I don't know much about coyotes. One time there was one near my school, but I never saw it, so some of the information I just came up with, and I don't actually know if it's true. If I get anything wrong, don't hesitate to correct me ! Thanks for the amazing reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	12. Friends You Can Count On Part 4

**I decided to update on Friends You Can Count On. This is dedicated to PurpleNicole531 and Jaybear123 for their amazing reviews. I'm also planning to do a Ben/Evie one-shot pretty soon too, but I have some writer's block for that one. If anyone has any suggestions/prompts/ideas for a one-shot don't hesitate ! There's probably only going to be like two or three chapters of this left too. Okay, presenting…Friends You Can Count On Part 4 !**

~Descendants~

The teens spent their day on the Isle by playing games in their phones and trying to steal without being seen, because they didn't want to alert anybody of their arrival. Hours passed, and day turned to night, giving them the chance to start searching through the Isle without being caught.

"Okay, where are the places Carlos would most likely hide ?" Evie asked, talking to herself more than the others.

"He loves dogs. Chances are he'll be in the forest. He's probably hangin' with the coyotes right now" Mal suggested. She went on her phone and turned on the flashlight, so they had a bit more light to be able to see each other.

"No way. It's likely he'd be somewhere distracting. I'd say he's at Cruella's castle" Jay announced.

"Okay, well, I'll check the woods, Jay can search the alleys and you can search Cruella's castle" Evie told Mal.

"Are you seriously kidding me, Eve ?! You expect me to just go up there, knock on her door and be all like , _'Hey Cruella._ _Guess_ _what ? Carlos has totally gone missing and now may be dead. Anyway, can I interrogate you and investigate your creepy_ _castle for_ _clues?'_ " Mal yelled.

"Mal, be quiet ! Someone's going to hear us !" Evie screeched, trying to keep her voice down, but failing.

"Uh, guys, I think somebody already heard us" Jay interrupted. He gestured behind him to where several lights were flickering on and people were screaming through their windows. There was also two people standing in front of a box of crates, shining flashlights at the three teens.

"RUN !" They all shouted simultaneously. The three teens took off and ran the opposite way, leaving the two people behind. The two villagers instantly reacted and started chasing after the three.

Jay looked behind him and saw that the two villagers had chased them into the woods and were catching up to them. "RUN FASTER !" He screamed. Mal and Evie immediately began running even faster than they were. They spotted a cave up ahead and raced into it, giving the two villagers no trail of where they were.

"Are they gone ?" Evie questioned, shyly and afraid someone might hear her and find them.

"Why don't you go and look for yourself ?!" Mal snapped.

"What are you so worried about ?! You're mother is a lizard ! It's not like she can ground you if she finds out !" Evie exclaimed.

Mal stopped talking and Jay looked out of the opening of the cave. "We're all clear. I think we tricked them" Jay whispered. He stepped outside and was relieved that nobody seemed to be watching them. "I'll search the West side" he commanded.

"Good idea. I'll go with you and help you…search" Mal agreed. She grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him further and further into the forest until Evie couldn't see them anymore.

"I guess I'll go search through the East side" Evie said as she stood there all by herself. She turned on her heels and took off into the East side of the forest.

~Descendants~

Mal pulled Jay further and further until they came to a part of the forest with lots of trees and plants, so they couldn't be seen. "We're not really going to look for Carlos, are we ?" Jay asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not at all" Mal replied. She grabbed Jay by his jacket collar and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't like Evie was going to find them anytime soon. They had all night.

~Descendants~

Evie walked through the grass slowly, shouting Carlos's name. If the two villagers were still somewhere in the forest, she definitely alerted them by now. "Carlos !" She screamed, "Carlos!" Evie looked down at the ground and noticed that there was something long and skinny slowly wrapping itself around her ankle. She quickly realized it as a snake and tried to shake it off, only for it to bite her. "MAL !" She screeched, "JAY !" Evie finally managed to grab the snake and threw it on the ground, where it slivered away.

Evie shook off the pain that was going through her and continued searching. "Carlos ?! CARLOS?!" She continued looking around the forest for what felt like forever, until she heard somebody call her name.

"E-Evie…" She immediately recognized that the voice belonged to Carlos. She raced toward the sound of his voice and found him lying in the grass, barely conscious.

"Oh my gosh ! Carlos, what happened ?" Evie exclaimed, even though she wasn't really expecting an answer. She was also a bit confused too. He'd only disappeared last night and been gone for an entire day. For what could've happened during that time, Evie didn't know and she didn't want to find out. "Don't move" she demanded. She stood up and was about to go and find Mal and Jay when she heard Carlos's reply.

"Wow, a real comedian" he said, sarcastically. Evie smiled at this and then took off to find her two friends.

~Descendants~

"JAY ! MAL ! MAL ! JAY !" Mal heard her name being called and she knew it was Evie right away. She broke apart the kiss and shoved Jay on to the grass, just in time to see Evie running towards her.

"Eve, what happened ? I was like, totally searching for Carlos until Jay just kissed me out of nowhere !" Mal accused, pointing to Jay as she said it.

"Mal, I don't care !" Evie shouted. She had then quieted her voice to make sure no one else was going to hear her. "I-I found Carlos"

"That's awesome ! Nice work, Eve. Is he alive ?" Jay exclaimed, as he got up from the grass.

"That's the thing" Evie said, nervously. She stared down at the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact. "He's alive…but I don't know if he _will_ be for much longer…"

~Descendants~

 **Wow, this was actually a bit darker than the other sad ones I usually do. Oh well, it makes it mysterious. Please tell me what you thought ! The next one-shot is probably going to be based on April Fools Day (I know it's nowhere near April) or something else. Hope you liked it ! Read & Review !**

 **~Stardust**


	13. Depressed

**This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed on 'Disowned'. This is kind of like a sequel to that one, so I suggest you read that one first before you read this one (but you don't have to read 'Disowned'. It'll still make sense).This is another Doug/Evie one-shot. Takes place three-four weeks after Disowned. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"Eve, we have class today. This is the fourth time this week !" Mal reminded her friend. Evie sat on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine. She turned up the music she was listening to, so she couldn't hear Mal talk any longer.

Mal sighed. This was the fourth time this week Evie had skipped class. She only went to class once a week, and that was to hand in the homework she'd done and then she'd leave again. Ever since the villains had received letters that their parents had disowned them, all of them were sad and depressed. Evie was the worst. She hardly ever left the room and when she did, she only left for five minutes.

"Mal, I told you, I'm not going to class. Stop talking about it before I make you" Evie threatened, as she continued looking through the magazine.

"You wouldn't do that" Mal objected. She knew Evie better than Evie knew herself. They had been friends since they were seven, and Mal knew that Evie wouldn't try to hurt her because Evie wasn't that type of person. No, she was instead someone who always tried to be positive, no matter the situation.

"Why wouldn't I ?" Evie snapped. She got off the bed and walked over to Mal, staring right in her eyes, daring her to say something.

"Because I'm your friend. And your mine. We've known each other for nine years, you wouldn't do that now. Though if you want to be sad, depressed and hurt the ones you keep close, I won't stop you. Because I'm your friend. And that's your choice" Mal said. She shifted her book bag on her shoulder, turned on her heels and left the room, slamming the door closed.

~Descendants~

 _Five and a half hours later…_

Evie stayed where she was for the entire day. She didn't leave the room or interact with anybody around her. That's why she didn't expect someone knocking on her door after classes.

"Evie ? Eve, are you in there ?" somebody asked. Evie knew that the voice belonged to Doug. He was probably mad at her. A few weeks ago they'd been assigned a project and decided to work together, and a few days after that, Evoe had left Doug to do all the work by himself.

"Nope, not in here. Go away Doug" Evie answered. She then mentally face palmed herself. 'Great job, Eve' Evie thought to herself sarcastically. She heard the door open and silently watched Doug enter the room and sit next to her.

"Get off my bed" Evie growled, as she flipped the page of her magazine.

Doug stood up from her bed and took off the headphones Evie was wearing. "Hey, I was using that !" she screamed. Though Evie didn't try and snatch them back, because she was actually interested in what Doug was going to say.

"I'll give them back soon. Promise" Doug replied, "Now, what's going on, Evie ?" He stared at the ground, nervous and afraid she might shut him out, like she did to everybody else.

"Nothin' that you need to know about. Now leave before I make you" Evie warned. She flipped a page of her magazine, not even bothering to read it or look at the pictures.

Doug took a step back, a bit intimidated. Then he said something that made Evie even more mad than she already was. "No. No, I'm not going to leave. This isn't you Evie, I know it's not, so tell me why you're so upset" Doug demanded.

"Why should I ? You're pathetic, worthless and weak. Why the heck should I tell you ?" Evie asked. She finally looked up from her magazine, stared into Doug's eyes and dared him to continue.

"Because I'm your boyfriend, Eve. And…I love you" Doug answered. Evie's eyes softened just a bit, and her angry expression turned to sad and surprised. Doug took a few steps closer to Evie and held her hand. He then looked into her eyes and gave her a smile. "Please, Evie. Please tell me what's going on"

Evie sighed and explained everything. "I-I'm not used to life on Auradon just yet, and it doesn't help that my mom is mad at me either. Remember a few days ago I got that letter about how she disowned me ?" Doug nodded, and encouraged her to continue. "My mom was the only family I had, Doug. She taught me everything I know. Now she d-disowned me. She doesn't want me anymore, I know she doesn't. I-I'm nothing to her" Evie hadn't even noticed she was crying while she said what happened. She wiped her tears and blinked them back, trying to stop crying and showing weakness.

"Eve, just because your mom thinks your worth nothing, doesn't mean the rest of us do. Sure, she totally disowned you and may hate you now…" Evie glared at Doug, but still allowed him to continue. "That's her choice though. If she chooses to totally disown her daughter, than that's her fault. Besides, you had a choice to turn good or remain evil. Nobody could force you to be evil, even if they wanted to. You're not worthless, Eve. You're kind, pretty, creative and your definitely not worthless or evil" Doug assured his girlfriend. He wrapped Evie in a hug and the two stayed like that for a minute before they pulled apart, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Uh, well, thanks for stopping by, Doug. W-Was there anything else you needed ?" Evie asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Uh, oh yeah. I meant to give you the homework for science. Oh and the teacher said that if you don't come to class tomorrow, your getting suspended" Doug replied, as he pulled the homework out of his bag and set it on the dresser.

"Oh okay, thanks. I'll see you later then" Evie stated. She grabbed her headphones from Mal's bed and resumed to her music. Doug sighed, collected his things and left, leaving Evie to think about what he said.

'Doug is right' Evie thought happily, "I don't need Evil Queen. I'm not worthless. I have all the friends I need, and those friends are more of family to me than Evil Queen ever was'.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? I think sad one-shots goes perfectly with the relationship of Evie/Doug. I know this was kind of similar to 'Disowned', but it was meant to be like that. It's basically a sequel. Let me know what you thought !**

 **~Stardust**


	14. Fireworks

**Welcome to the next one-shot ! This is a Ben/Mal one-shot too, and it is dedicated to everybody who ships them ! This was also updated at midnight for a reason…it's my birthday ! I've only started posting Fanfictions a few weeks ago, and this is one of my most popular stories ! Thanks for all the amazing reviews ! On to the story !**

~Descendants~

Mal was with Ben sitting on the roof of Auradon Prep. It was snowing gently, making the world around them look like a winter wonderland. That's what made her unhappy. Snow. There was never any snow in the Isle, instead it was usually raining and on rare days, it was sunny. That's why she hated the winter. It was her first time seeing snow and she absolutely hated it because of how cold she was.

"I hate the snow" Mal growled. She notice that some snow had landed on her hair, and she shook it like a wet dog, trying to get it off her.

"You say that about everything" Ben reminded her, "What'd snow ever do to you ?"

Mal continued staring down at the snowy ground, but still explained. "I've lived on the Isle all my life. It's usually so rainy there and the rain, I'm used to. With snow it's like it's trying to make everything around us pretty and beautiful. Besides, it's cold. I hate it"

"Let's play a game. You tell me something you love, and I'll tell you something I hate" Ben said. He noticed Mal was shivering from the cold, so he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that, Ben. It's cold out. What if you get sick or something ?" Mal protested, about to take the jacket off.

"Don't jinx it. I really don't want to get sick a few days after New Years', especially since I have to run a kingdom" Ben replied, "Now tell me something you love"

Mal stopped staring at the ground and this time, stared ahead at the view of all the snowy trees, in wonder and awe. Even though it was cold out, it was still beautiful. "Magic. I love practicing magic, doing magic, watching magic, learning magic. I love just about everything about magic. It's actually one of the few things that I don't totally hate"

"Huh. Well, that's interesting. You know, you and Jane could become best friends" Ben stated.

Mal chuckled at the thought of her and Jane becoming best friends. "Yeah, I don't think so. Jane's a bit more…fascinated by magic than me. Not to mention she's way more girly, and I don't think I could handle all that peppiness" she disagreed. "Now tell me something you hate"

"Frogs"

"Frogs ?" Mal repeated, confused.

"Yeah, it's a strange fear. Witches turn prince's into frogs, and then they get cursed. I really don't want to be turned into a frog. They creep me out" Ben explained. "You're turn"

"Dark colours. I love dark colours, I think they express true sadness when people can't explain it. I find it easier to show which mood I'm in, based on what colours I'm wearing" Mal answered without hesitation. She played with the charm bracelet she was wearing. It was black and purple and had little dark blue ornaments hanging from it.

"Wow, I never really noticed" Ben joked, sarcasm clear in his voice. Mal laughed but the. It soon turned into an awkward silence. "That is really cool though. I never knew that about you"

"Most people don't. Evie doesn't even know and she's like, one of my best friends" Mal revealed, "Anyway, it's your turn. Say something you hate"

"Chad" Ben confessed, "I hate Chad Charming"

"Okay, why the heck would you say you hate one of your friends ? I mean, I get it, I'd hate him too, but I have a reason to hate him. What'd he ever do to you ?" Mal inquired, confused and curious.

"Well, sometimes I hate him, and sometimes I'm glad to have him as a friend. My current reason for why I hate him is because of how he totally misjudged you guys and yelled at you and your friends in front of the entire school. He always judges people based on who he thinks they are. That's why I hate him…at times" Ben explained.

"Huh. You hate Audrey too ?" Mal questioned.

"Nah. At least not as much as I hate Chad. Audrey, I can understand why she tried to make you look bad and why she tried to turn some people against you at the coronation. She was probably just jealous of you. Chad, though, I can't understand. They both have the same beliefs, like everything has to end perfectly. Like prince's should be with princesses, and stuff like that" Ben said, "Now its your turn"

"Rain. I love the rain. It's so much more better than snow" Mal stated.

"You guys don't have snow on the Isle ?" Ben asked.

"No, and we don't celebrate any holidays like New Years' either. The only day we celebrate on the Isle is Pranks Day" Mal admitted. "We don't even celebrate birthdays. Well, sometimes we do, but it's rare when we celebrate something other than Pranks Day"

"Tell me, oh so great daughter of Maleficent. What is this Pranks Day ?" Ben inquired.

"It's the only day we actually celebrate on the Isle. It happens twice in one year, and usually takes place during the months of November to January or April to June. Last year, we had teams. Carlos and I partnered up, but Jay and Eve totally beat us ! It's…the only exciting thing we do on the Isle" Mal described.

"That actually does sound exciting. We've never done anything like that in Auradon" Ben told his girlfriend.

"Makes sense" Mal scoffed, "You royals are usually all cheerful, happy and boring. One time while on the Isle, I almost fell into a volcano !"

"You almost fell into a volcano ?!" Ben repeated, shocked and surprised. "Okay, well, name another thing you love"

"You" Mal simply answered, not saying anymore. Suddenly, the sky lit up with colourful fireworks, making the night view look even more beautiful than it already was. "I love you" Mal said again.

The two teens leaned in and kissed, with fireworks going off around them. They stopped after a few seconds and gazed into each other's eyes. "And fireworks. I love fireworks" Mal giggled.

"I love you too" Ben replied. The two continued kissing with fireworks going off around them. 'Well' Mal thought, 'Even though this was my first winter and New Years', it was definitely one of the best. Ever'

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? I know that fireworks is kind of a cliché for a romantic scene, but I felt like it really fit the pairing of Mal and Ben ! Again, it's my birthday ! I also made a few references to earlier chapters that I did such as, 'Fears & Ferris Wheels'. This also takes place on New Years' as said in the one-shot. The next one I will post will most likely be 'Friends You Can Count On Part 5' and then it'll probably be another Carlos/Evie one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	15. Friends You Can Count On Part 5

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews ! This update probably went way too fast, but I love writing these one-shots. Anyway, I totally left Friends You Can Count On off with a cliffhanger, so I decided to update. This is dedicated to everybody who reads and/or reviews this ! The next chapter awaits…**

~Descendants~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE'S ALIVE ?" Jay screamed, while shaking Evie's shoulders. "HOW CAN HE NOT BE ALIVE ? HE'S ONLY BEEN MISSING FOR A DAY !"

Evie wriggled herself out of Jay's grasp and backed a few steps away. "I don't know, I told you that. He is alive too, I just don't know…" Evie's voice trailed off, not wanting to finish off the rest of the sentence.

"Don't know what ?" Mal protested, wanting more information.

"I don't know if he'll survive" Evie finished, glancing down at the ground, suddenly finding the grass and rocks very interesting. She turned on her heels and lead her friends to the part of the forest she was just at, not even five minutes ago.

"Be careful" Evie warned, "There are snakes around here. You don't want to get bitten like I did"

"You got bitten by a snake ?" Jay repeated. "Eve, all snakes on the Isle are poisonous !"

"Are you sure you're not talking about the people ?" Mal joked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Actually, all snakes on the Isle are poisonous, but don't have the same amount of poison" she added.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and find Carlos" Evie commanded. She started running through the forest again and quickly enough, arrived at the tree she found Carlos under. His snow-white hair was stained red with blood, his arm was bent at an odd angle, his skin was pale and if he was breathing, it definitely didn't look like it.

"Carlos !" Mal yelled as she raced toward him. She picked up his hand and searched for a pulse. "Well, he's breathing, so that's good" she stated, "We have to get him back to Auradon"

"How can we ?" Evie asked. It was clear she was scared. She was the girly-girl of the group, the one who always tried to remain positive. She wouldn't show fear unless it was something seriously scary, and Mal had no doubt this was one of the scariest moments of their lives. "It's way past curfew, and by the time we'll get back it'll be two-thirty. I'm no expert or anything, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have that long, and we probably shouldn't risk his life"

"She's not saying that we should risk his life, Eve. She's just saying that we need to get back. I heard that they still have a few magic brooms left in that 'Used Brooms' store. Maybe we could use one of those" Jay suggested.

"Oh, are we witches now ?" Evie replied, sarcastically. She noticed that Jay seemed a bit upset that she snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. If we take the boat we built and go a bit faster, I'd say we'd end up in Auradon in about…" Evie did the math in her head, calculating the numbers, "…forty-five minutes"

"We better get going. It's getting late and if they find out we're missing, we'll be in big trouble" Mal stated. She kneeled back down, scooped Carlos up in her arms and then started to make her way out of the forest, with Jay and Evie silently following her.

The three teens came to a stop and jumped on the boat. Mal and Jay began rowing, even faster than they went before and the boat took off into the ocean that surrounded the Isle. There was a long, uncomfortable silence for the first fifteen minutes until Evie spoke up.

"We're really lucky that we escaped without being seen. I didn't to be there any longer than we had to" Evie said, as she kept staring down at Carlos. She wondered how long it'd be until he'd awaken.

"Agreed" Mal responded, "Even though my mom is a lizard, I didn't want to interact with any of the other villains, especially Nadia or Artemis" **(AN: I don't own these OC's. Go check out the reviews of my other story Revenge of the Descendants if you want to find out who they belong to)**

"Mal, that probably wouldn't happen anyways. Nadia is locked up in a prison cell and I thought Artemis was your friend" Jay interrupted.

"Not anymore. She totally freaked out on me when we went to Auradon and I didn't tell her. Can you seriously believe that ? If I see her again, it'll be too soon" Mal explained.

"Huh. Guess we all have enemies from the Isle" Jay muttered, as he kept on rowing.

"All but me ! I get along with everyone !" Evie cheered. "Hey, why are you and Nadia enemies anyways? You guys are were like, the most powerful people on the Isle"

"That's exactly it. Nadia and I are were the most powerful people on the Isle. She swore revenge on everyone who hurt her or her family, physically or emotionally. I also swore revenge on her, but I dropped that after the coronation. Long story short, some insults were thrown, betrayal happened and we stopped being acquaintances ever since" Mal answered.

"Wow, nice one. Leave it to you, to befriend Narissa's daughter and then promise to get revenge on her" Evie teased.

"Eve, I think we all know Narissa and her daughter are both cold-hearted witches who want nothing but to take over the world" Jay replied.

"Re-take over the world" Evie corrected, "We already tried to do that"

The other two teens laughed and then there was silence once again. Mal and Jay kept paddling for what felt like hours, but was actually just forty minutes. The entire ride was completely silent, until Mal saw something in the distance.

"Guys" Mal said, getting the attention of her friends, "I think I see Auradon"

"Well, I for one, am glad this is over. I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied once" Evie complained.

"Relax, Eve. Class doesn't start till 10'. I'm sure Doug can help you study before the quiz" Mal assured her. She glanced back at Carlos and sighed. She was so happy that they didn't get caught and escaped with no problem. They were labeled as 'outcasts' and criminals on the Isle because they turned good and went against the other villains. If they had been spotted by someone, there was no telling what would happen to them. Mal pushed the bad thoughts aside and focused on the fact that no one had seen them. At least, that's what she thought…

Unbeknownst to the villains, someone had in fact seen them. They were so busy trying to get back to Auradon, they didn't even see the figure lurking in the shadows. "I'll destroy those freaks" they whispered, "I'll destroy them once and for all…"

~Descendants~

 **Ooh, someone's planning REVENGE on the descendants ! Who do you think it is ? This one-shot had a bit more Mal/Carlos and Carlos/Evie than Mal/Jay, but you'll probably see more of that in Part 6 ! I hope you enjoyed it ! Please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	16. Meetings & Mirrors

**This is dedicated to Slayer1002 and bookworm563 for their fantastic reviews. As requested, I did another Carlos/Evie one-shot, so here it is ! Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Evie sighed. It had been three hours since she had lost her magic mirror. She was in the forest studying with Doug because no one could interrupt them there and they wanted to get to know each other better. The sky was now pitch-black, leaving her unable to see in the dark since she didn't have night-vision. Oh, how she wished she had superpowers sometimes…

Evie continued searching until she decided to try and find her way back. While doing so, she managed to trip on a tree root, spraining her ankle in the process. Suddenly, she heard rustling somewhere in forest and struggled to stand.

"Who's there ?!" Evie called out. "SHOW YOURSELF !" She squinted, trying to make out the figure she saw in the dark. She felt something touch her hand and she immediately yanked it back, making the animal the figure had with it bark.

"Dude, calm down…" Wait, she knew that voice. That was Carlos ! 'I wonder what he's doing out so late' Evie thought, curiously.

"Eve, is that you ?" She heard again.

"Uh, yeah it's me. Is, um, that you Carlos ?" She asked, just to be sure. She lowered her hand and started petting something. Yeah, that was definitely Dude's fur.

"Hold on a second…" a minute later, a bright light had came on, and she could see him more clearly.

"What're you doing out here ?" Evie asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I could ask you the same thing" Carlos said. He sat down beside Evie, leaning against the big tree they were under. Dude, had curled up in between the two teens, falling fast asleep. "So, what are you doing out here ?"

"I was looking for my magic mirror. I lost it a little while ago. What're you doing out here ?" Evie repeated. "I didn't think anyone else would be out here this late"

"I usually don't come out here, but Dude kept on barking and barking even though it was like eight o'clock at night" Carlos explained. "Hey, why don't I help you look for your mirror ? Don't you like, treasure that thing ?"

"It's too late to look it now. I've been searching for it since seven. It's probably eleven o'clock by now. Besides, it wouldn't be any use. I sprained my ankle while trying to look for it" Evie protested.

"You sprained your ankle ?" Carlos repeated. "Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, fine. Though it hurts a bit, I can probably still walk back to my dorm" Evie replied, as she started petting Dude as he slept peacefully. "You know, Dude's a cute dog"

"Yeah, I guess he is" Carlos agreed. Dude's eyes opened and he growled slightly at the comment. "He doesn't really like being called cute though. I learned that the hard way"

Evie laughed. "You have to admit though, he is a pretty cute dog. He's so tiny, he's like a little cloud" she started to get up from her spot, only to be stopped by Carlos. "What're you doing ?"

"Evie, I don't know if you've noticed but you have a sprained ankle, the walk back is forty-five minutes and it'll be midnight by the time we get back. I'm not going to let you walk like that" Carlos pointed out.

"Well, how are we supposed to get back then ?! You tell me !" She exclaimed, frustrated. They couldn't spend the night in the forest. It would've made them late for class and they could get attacked by wild animals.

Carlos picked Evie up in his arms and started carrying her back, with Dude trotting along beside them. "You're carrying me back ?" Evie questioned, not knowing whether to feel flattered or a bit weirded out.

"Well, I already told you that I'm not allowing you to walk like that, and seeing as we don't have any other option…" Carlos stated, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

The two talked and talked until they arrived back at the school and Carlos had put Evie back on her feet, but still lead her towards her room. "Hey, what about your magic mirror ?" He brought up again.

"I'll have to find or make another one. It'll be pretty hard, but I'm sure I can do it. If I can make a dress, I'm sure a mirror won't be that difficult" Evie answered. Carlos knew she was lying though, because as he looked into her eye's, he saw sadness. He knew that mirror meant everything to her. It was the only thing Evie had from her mother, and Carlos knew that even if she did make another one, it couldn't replace it.

"Oh" Carlos said slowly, "Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school then, yeah ?"

"Yeah" Evie agreed, "Tomorrow" Evie gave him a smile before gently closing the door. It was already late and she still needed to get to asleep. She just didn't know how to do that without her magic mirror. Evie still tried to fall asleep and after ten minutes of tossing and turning, Evie managed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

~Descendants~

Evie spent the entire day wondering where Carlos was because he didn't show up for school at all. That's why she didn't really expect him to come to her room near three o'clock.

"Carlos ?" Evie questioned, "What're you doing here ?"

"Nice to see you too" Carlos replied sarcastically. He had dirt and dust all over him and a few branches were in his hair. His jacket was ripped apart too.

"Whatever. Are you okay ?" Evie asked as she wrapped him in a hug. It only lasted a few seconds before Carlos had let go and took what looked like a small box out if his pocket.

"I believe this is yours" he said, as he handed her the gift.

Evie took the lid off and gasped. "You went back for my magic mirror !" She shouted excitedly. She really did think she would've never seen it again, that she had lost it forever.

"I hope you're happy" Carlos muttered, "I spent all day and night looking for that thing. I had to wrestle two raccoons and a squirrel just to get it back, and let me tell you, they weren't very happy. Not to mention my phone died at like two am, so I couldn't use my phone flashlight either"

Evie wrapped him in another hug. "Thanks Carlos. This is the nicest thing somebody has ever done for me. It really means a lot"

"You're welcome" Carlos said quietly, "Though I am never going back to that forest ever again" Carlos let go of Evie and rubbed his arm. "Those animals sure are vicious when they want to be. I don't know how Snow White put up with them"

"I don't know either. Thanks again" Evie stated, before closing the door. 'It's official' Evie thought happily, 'Life in Auradon is much better than it ever was on the Isle.'

~Descendants~

 **Okay, originally this was meant to be a Mal/Carlos one-shot but I switched it to a Carlos/Evie one-shot because I felt like this pairing fit the story better. I'm not sure which pairing I'll do next though. Anyways, hope you liked it and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	17. Pranks Day Part 1

**This next one-shot is about April Fools Day (Pranks Day, as they call it in the Isle of the Lost). This is also a friendship fic and in no way a romantic one-shot. Once again, thanks to all the people who favourited/followed/reviewed this ! On to the story !**

~Descendants~

"OH MY GOSH ! THAT IS SO GROSS !" Evie screamed as she backed away from her bed. Of course, she was their next target. She was always the easiest to prank.

"What, did you accidentally put on black nail polish instead of violet ?" Mal laughed, as she stood up and walked over to Evie's bed.

"No, there's a snake in my bed !" Evie screeched. She backed a few more steps away fro, the bed with the hissing snake.

"There's no—OH MY GOSH, THERE'S A SNAKE IN YOUR BED ! GROSS !" Mal exclaimed. She too backed away and stumbled into the desk Evie's sewing machine was on. Then, she burst out laughing. "Ohh, they got you good"

Evie sighed. It was the first Pranks Day of the year. Every year back on the Isle, they didn't celebrate any holidays except for Pranks Day, which was when they paired up in teams and tried to out-prank each other. It happened twice in a year and last year she and Jay had beaten Mal and Carlos. That lead up to this year, where it was now her and Mal against the two boys.

"I admit, they may be good at pranks, but doesn't mean we aren't. They may have smarts, strength and creativity, but we've got speed. We're two of the fastest people that were on the Isle" Evie stated.

"I also want to get revenge of them, but we don't even know where to start" Mal replied. She was now sitting down at the table, looking through one of the books they had lying around in their room.

"Yes, we do. I say we go to the meanest person we know and one of the smartest people we know" Evie announced, as she grabbed her book bag and turned to face her roommate. "You go find Chad, and I'll go find Doug" Evie turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Mal to go off and find Chad Charming.

~Descendants~

"Why do you two need my help ? You hate me" Chad asked. Mal and Evie had found both of them and were now meeting with them under the bleachers.

"True" Evie confirmed, "You're one of the meanest people we know and Doug is also one of the smartest people we know. Therefore, you have to help us"

"Evie, we don't have to do anything" Doug protested.

"Fine. Evie and I are going head-to-head with Carlos and Jay in a pranks war. They'd already gotten us three times this week, and we want to get them back, so…" Mal waited for them to catch on.

"You thought that with our help, you could prank them back and get revenge. Sorry Mal and Eve, but this isn't the Isle anymore. We don't believe in harming others" Doug finished. He had then glanced at Chad. "Well, I don't believe in harming others" he corrected himself.

"You're such a weakling ! We're not going to kill them ! It's just a simple prank. Besides, don't you want to see Jay and Carlos freak out ?" Chad argued.

"No, I do not. I don't intend of freaking anybody out or hurting them" Doug repeated.

Evie stepped closer to her boyfriend batted her eyelashes, flirtatiously. She held his hand and gazed into his eyes. "Please, Doug" Evie pleaded, "Do it for me ?"

Doug sighed. "Im going to regret this, aren't I ?" He asked more to himself than to the others.

"In more ways than one" Evie agreed. She turned to attention to the others. "Now, how are we going to prank them ?" All at once, everyone turned their heads toward Chad who was neatly brushing his hair. He finally seemed notice everyone was staring at him expectedly.

"Fine. I have a few pranks we can do" Chad admitted. Mal motioned for him to keep talking, so he did. "We can tin foil their dorm, we can do the classic paint prank, or we can do a prank that includes cops"

"I say we tin foil their dorm" Mal decided.

"Me too" Evie agreed.

"I think that's best" Doug stated. "It's simple, harmless and definitely not messy"

"Alright then. Mal and I will come up for some excuse to distract them, so you and Evie can go and buy the tin-foil" Chad told Doug. He tossed him some coins, which Doug caught perfectly. "See you in twenty minutes" Chad tried to hold Mal's hand, but she yanked it away before he could even touch her. The two acquaintances took off in one direction while Evie and Doug had gone in the opposite direction.

~Descendants~

Evie and Doug came back with the tin foil soon enough and began helping Mal and Chad decorate the room with it. The four had worked in silence until Mal had spoke up.

"You know Chad, maybe your not so bad after all. I mean, this is actually really fun" Mal complimented.

"Whatever. I still don't like you guys, so don't get used to it. You're still Maleficent's daughter, after all" Chad replied. Mal said nothing and quietly went back to working. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Evie looking for something in the desk drawers.

"Eve, what're you looking for ?" She asked, curiously.

"Glue. I'm going to put glue in the lock so they won't be able to get in" Evie explained.

Chad sighed and shook his head. "You guys are so practical. They're going to know what you did to their door, and then they're going to get suspicious. Now we better hurry up before they come back"

Ten minutes later, the four heard footsteps. "Run !" Doug shouted. Everybody looked around the room, confused.

"How are we supposed to escape ? The door is locked and so is all of the windows" Evie stated.

Chad picked something up from the desk, studied it careful and then smashed it against the window, making the window shatter into tiny pieces. "We have to jump !" He whisper-shouted.

"No way ! There is no way that I am going to jump out of a broken window ! You guys promised that there would be no harm in this prank !" Doug protested, "Maybe we could sneak through the air vents"

"There's no time, Doug !" Evie yelled, trying to be quiet. "Do you want to get caught ?!"

Doug turned and looked at the doorknob, which was now shaking. "Fine, but I am never doing this ever again"

"See you guys on the way down !" Mal shouted, before she jumped from the window. As she did, screaming was heard and then, nothing.

"Later losers !" Chad screamed before jumping. Once again, screaming was heard and then, nothing.

Evie ran over to the window and jumped too, followed by Doug. They all landed on small patch of grass, underneath several trees. "My parents are going to kill me" Doug muttered.

"My parents don't care what I do. That's how awesome I am" Chad announced.

"I think you mean obnoxious" Mal replied. "I'm going back to my room"

"Me too" Evie agreed. "Thanks for your help though" she gave Doug a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to her room with Mal. They were totally going to out-prank the boys.

~Descendants~

The two girls stepped into their room. Mal grabbed a random magazine and started flipping through it while Evie went to go and brush her hair. Suddenly, Mal heard a scream. She sighed annoyed, but still went to go see what was going on.

"Why did you—Oh my gosh" Mal was staring up at the ceiling of their bathroom, which had at least twenty hairbrushes dangling from it. Yes, Evie had a lot of hairbrushes. 'They must've pulled this while we were pranking them' Mal thought, secretly amazed. She wondered how long it must've taken them to set it up, because there was no way she could figure out how to do it. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Evie.

"That's it. I am getting so annoyed with them thinking their better than us !" Evie exclaimed.

"I think they are better than us, Eve" Mal stated.

"Whatever" Evie replied "This year, we're going to win, and I won't stop until we do. This means war" Evie grinned mischievously, and her brown eye twinkled with evil as they shone in the light, "And I have a plan to get them back"

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I actually got this idea from my other one-shot, 'Fireworks', because I thought 'If the Isle is dangerous and scary, they wouldn't do anything but cause mischief' and then April Fools Day came into mind, so I typed this up ! In Part 2 of this, more people end up joining the game and Mal and Evie (try to) get revenge. Please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	18. Haunting Halloween Part 1

**Alright, this was meant to be Friends You Can Count On Part 6, but I have writer's block for that one so it might take a little longer to complete. So, I decided to make a Halloween one-shot ( I know it's nowhere near Halloween !) just for fun. In this fic, Mal, Evie and Jay are eight and Carlos is six. I do not own Descendants.**

~Descendants~

Villains never celebrated anything. They never celebrated anything, not even Halloween, even though the Isle was a dark and scary place. However, that meant that the Isle was the perfect place to tell scary stories. So on one Halloween night, that's what Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos did.

The four friends sat in the middle of the Fearful Forest, one of the scariest places on the Isle. They had been silent all night, until Mal spoke up. "Let's tell scary stories !" She exclaimed.

"Scary stories are pathetic and lame" Jay argued. "They're for weaklings"

"How would you know ? We've never told any" Evie replied. She dug around in her pocket, pulled out a small purple comb and began brushing her hair.

"Fine, let's make it a scary story contest then. Whoever loses has to spend the entire night in the forest" Mal stated. She smiled evilly. This was going to be fun…

"Uh, we shouldn't do that. It's not a good idea and it's getting late…" Carlos said, nervously. It was almost pitch-black out and he didn't want to be the one to spend the entire night in the forest. After all, there was a reason it was called the Fearful Forest !

"Stop being such a loser, Carlos. Our parents don't care if we're out all freaking night" Mal announced. She turned to the rest of her friends. "All right, who's going to go first ?" Everybody looked away and Mal sighed. "Fine, I'll go first. It all started on a dark and stormy night…"

~Descendants~

 _(This story is in Mal's narration.)_

 _"It all started on a dark and stormy night, in a town in which people kept getting murdered and ended up disappearing. Late one night, a child named…"_ Mal's eyes went around her group of friends, and then they finally landed on Evie. _"Late one night, a child named Evie, was home alone. She was five years old and she went downstairs to play, when all of a sudden she heard banging on the windows and the lights began flickering…"_ Mal cast another glance at her friends. Carlos looked scared while Evie looked frightened and intrigued by the story. _"The lights began flickering and before she knew it, she was hit over the head and never woke up"_ Mal thought that was better than saying dead. They were only eight, she didn't want to make it too scary.

"W-What happened to her ?" Evie asked. Mal could see in her eyes she was truly frightened, but yet still curious, and even though Mal felt a little bit bad, she enjoyed her friend's fear.

"Legend says she was murdered and still haunts that house at night. Guess what, Evie ?" Mal replied, before smiling mischievously.

"W-What ?" Evie asked, nervously. She didn't think Mal's story could get any scarier than it already was and even though they had just started the contest, Mal already seemed to be winning. She was Maleficent's daughter and Maleficent was the most feared villain. It would make sense that Mal was already winning, since she was the child of Maleficent.

"That's the house where you live in now" Mal told her friend. She covered her ears as she watched Evie cling to Carlos and scream. Mal smiled. For the first Halloween ever, this was turning out to be a pretty scary one, and it could only get worse…

~Descendants~

 **How was that ?! As said before, I know that it is nowhere Halloween, but I had this idea and I just had to post it ! There's going to be a lot more scary stuff in later chapters too. Oh, and this is only a friendship one-shot with no pairing whatsoever (though I may add in some romance here and there). This is also my first horror one-shot/fanfiction too. Hope you enjoyed it and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	19. Friends You Can Count On Part 6

**Okay, I finally got some inspiration for Friends You Can Count On Part 6 ! I had writer's block for this one so it was kind of difficult to update. Chad finally makes an appearance in this chapter and I added in some Carlos/Evie and Mal/Jay romance since Part 5 had like, none of it. Anyway, here's the next chapter !**

~Descendants~

 _Two days later…_

Carlos blinked a few times and squinted at the bright room he was in. His vision cleared a bit and he realized he was in Mal and Evie's room. He sat up and he noticed Evie was sitting near the table her sewing machine was on, probably doing her homework. Even though he was being extremely quiet too, she finally noticed him.

"Carlos ! You're awake !" Evie shouted excitedly. "Um, do you remember what happened ?" She asked, shyly. She really didn't want to tell him the events of how she found him in the forest. Unfortunately for Evie, her wish wasn't granted.

"Uh, most of it. I remember up until Monday night when I ran away. After that, it's all a blur. Why ? What happened ?" Carlos answered. He knew he was asking a lot of questions, but he couldn't help it. He lost almost all of his memories from the past two days and he was curious. He wanted to know want happened.

Evie ignored his questions and fidgeted with her charm bracelet nervously, staring at the ground, suddenly finding it very interesting. "Um, Carlos, why did you run away ? I mean, you don't have to tell me anything. I just thought that maybe—"

Carlos sighed. He knew he'd have to tell his friends about it sooner or later, he just didn't want to believe it. The past three days had been terrible (even though he didn't remember two of them). "Chad" he said finally, "I ran away because of Chad. I was getting so tired of him bullying me and beating me up, I decided to run away. I-I thought it was the only option I had"

"You do remember that I used to get bullied by Mal until I was seven, right ? And even then I didn't go to Dragon Hall until I was ten because Maleficent placed a curse on me. I think I understand what it's like to get bullied" Evie replied.

"I'm not saying that you don't understand. I'm just saying that I didn't know what to do and that it's rough to deal with when your thinking that you can't tell anybody, because that's what I felt" Carlos stated. He looked around the room, and realized something. "Where's Dude ?! Is he okay ?! Did anything happen to him ?!"

Evie laughed. "Dude is fine. I'm pretty sure he's been in your bedroom all along. You should sleep, you've been unconscious for a long time" Evie stood up and collected her homework and book bag. After being gone for an entire day and skipping all her classes, she still had a ton of homework left to do, even though she had finished most of it. Just as she was about to leave, Carlos stopped her.

"Hey Eve, how long was I out ?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Two days or so. I'm kind of busy, so I'll see you later" Evie said before she left, closing the door gently.

Carlos sighed. He was bored, there was almost nothing to do. He had been unconscious for the past two days. He wanted to go explore or do something ! He stood up from the bed, left the room and went off to go find Dude, hoping he was still where Evie said he was.

~Descendants~

Evie found Mal and Jay in the school courtyard, kissing. She rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she expected anything different, she should've been used to it by now. "Can you guys stop kissing for one minute ?" She hissed, annoyed. "Carlos woke up !"

This got both Mal and Jay's attention. "He woke up ?! What'd he say ?!" Mal exclaimed, surprised and curious. "I mean, did he tell you why he ran away or what happened on the Isle?"

"Not exactly" Evie explained, "Long story short, he ran away because Chad was bullying him and beating him up. He says he only remembers up till Monday night, when he ran away. He has like, no memory of what happened after that. He doesn't even remember what happened on the Isle"

Suddenly, there was a silence and nobody said nothing for about a minute until Jay turned around and left.

"Jay ! Where're you going ?!" Evie shouted as she ran to catch up to him, with Mal following behind her.

"I'm going to go strangle Chad, rip his throat out, cut his head off and then stomp all over his body until he dies of fear, because nobody hurts Carlos. Ever. Chad crossed the line, Evie. I'm not just going to let him get away with that" Jay shouted. He spotted Chad near a water fountain, talking to Audrey and a few of his friends.

"CHAD !" Jay screamed, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING AROUND TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE, LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW ?!"

Chad took a few steps back, but stood his ground. "What the heck are you accusing me of now? I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just walk up to me and start screaming. I'm a prince, you know"

"OH, SO I CAN'T SCREAM AT YOU BUT YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND ALMOST KILL CARLOS ?!" Jay yelled. This turned everybody's attention to the two teens arguing. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A FREAKING PRINCE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ! NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS !" Jay tried to attack Chad, but luckily, Mal and Evie held him back.

"What's going on here ?" Ben asked as he approached the two.

"Jay thinks I tried to kill Carlos, which I totally did not. I may have beat him up a few times, but I've never actually tried to kill him !" Chad shouted.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT FOR A PRINCE ! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU BEAT HIM UP !" Evie screeched. She too began to attack Chad, but someone in the crowd held her back. Evie looked behind her and saw that Doug was restricting her from hurting Chad.

"Did not !" Chad argued. He then turned to Ben. "Don't tell me you believe these freaks over me ! I've been your friend way more than they have !"

"True" Ben replied, "Except you've never actually been a friend to me and even though these guys have only been here for a few days" Ben motioned to the three former villains, "I trust them way more than I ever trusted you. Fairy Godmother will deal with you later" Ben turned to leave but was stopped by Chad.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING EVIDENCE !" Chad snapped, as he shoved his former friend on the ground.

Ben stood up and glared at him. "Yes, I do. I have the security cameras and I've seen you beating him up on Monday. I think that's more than enough evidence" Ben said before he turned away and left.

Jay marched back up to Chad. "You're going to wish you never messed with us, because when you mess with one of us, it goes for all of us. You're going to wish you didn't exist and I will make your life a living—"

"Jay !" Mal and Evie screamed simultaneously.

"This is not over" Jay warned. He shoved Chad into the water fountain and went back to join his friends, leaving Chad soaking wet in the water.

"Stupid villain kids" Chad muttered as he got up and went off in the opposite direction, with Audrey following along behind him, staying silent the entire time. 'Jay was right' Chad thought, 'This is not over'

~Descendants~

Meanwhile, back on the Isle, somebody was watching the scene go down. "This…is perfect" they whispered to themselves, "This is perfect. I can finally put my plan into action and get revenge in Mal and her stupid little friends once and for all…"

~Descendants~

 **Ooh, somebody's finally getting revenge and so is Chad ! Alright, I totally loved writing this. It was so much fun ! I felt like this chapter deserved to have some romance in it. Oh, and here's an early warning for the next few chapters: The next few chapters MAY include kidnapping, and some darker themes. Wow, this is almost turning into a horror story. I am also making Chad so mean in this ! Hope you enjoyed it and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	20. Twenty Questions

**I checked my reviews and I saw that I had an amazing suggestion by LoveyDovey1903 to do another Carlos/Evie one-shot of 20 Question's so here it is. I do not own Descendants. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"This is so stupid ! I was supposed to go shopping with Jane and Audrey today !" Evie complained, as she continued cleaning up one of the lab tables with Carlos. The two were stuck in detention for accidentally almost blowing up the science classroom, after they had messed up their science experiment that they worked on during class.

"You think I enjoy being here ? I'm missing Tourney practice for this !" Carlos whined, as he continued cleaning. One hour had already passed, which mean they still had two more hours to go. Oh, how detention was so boring.

"Why don't we play twenty questions ? You know, to pass the time" Evie suggested. "I mean, we are going to be stuck in here for a pretty long time…" Evie sat down in the teacher's chair, spun around once and put her shoes up on the desk.

"Well, it beats cleaning up the lab. All right, who's going first ?" Carlos stated. He threw the paper towel he was using aside and starting mixing chemicals again.

"You can, since I thought of it" Evie decided, already starting to get bored again. She stood up, marched over to one of the lab tables and started mixing chemicals too.

"Favourite colours ?"

"So easy. Dark blue, violet, black, silver and light pink" Evie answered. "Favourite music ?"

"Pop music. That's the only kind I listen to really" Carlos replied, "Favourite game ?"

"Board game or physical game ?" Evie asked.

"Doesn't matter"

"Favourite physical games are War Zone **(AN: I mentioned this in my other one-shot Fears of Furry Beasts. Read that for more detail on the game)** and Capture the Flag. Favourite board game is Ghosts. Favourite animal ?"

Carlos laughed. "Honestly, Evie, you should know that already. My favourite animal is a dog, specifically Australian Terriers. Favourite place to play as a kid ?" **(AN: That's the kind of dog I think Dude is, an Australian Terrier. I researched it)**

"Fearful Forest" Evie said simply, "Worst nightmare ?"

"Huh, I don't think I have one. I never get nightmares" Carlos admitted.

"You can't not get nightmares ! That's like, saying you can't breathe while your breathing !" Evie protested. "It's impossible !"

"You want my worst nightmare ? Fine. My worst nightmare is getting electrocuted" Carlos confessed.

"That's, uh, interesting. Why is your worst nightmare getting electrocuted ?" Evie questioned.

Carlos sighed. "Remember that one time at Dragon Hall ? We were all at Electronics class together ?"

"Uh, kind of. That was like, two years ago. You were twelve then. What does this have to do with anything?"

"One time in that class, you asked me to help you plug in your computer. Well, of course, I said yes, and do you know what happened ?"

Evie suddenly realized what he was getting at. She nodded in understanding, "Ohh, so that's why you're afraid of being electrocuted. 'Cause you got electrocuted then"

"Yeah. I remember the wire that connected with the plug was soaking wet because you accidentally dropped it in water" Carlos recalled, "Anyway, it's my turn to ask you something. Favourite kind of storm ?"

"Favourite kind of storm ?" Evie repeated. "Uh, snowstorm. Worst fear ?"

"Again, with the difficult questions !" Carlos exclaimed. "I don't have one !"

"Fine, what are you mostly afraid of ?"

"Drowning in the ocean"

"What the heck ?" Evie asked, shocked.

"We used to live on an island with a force field around it ! We never learned how to swim ! I think it's perfectly normal to be afraid of drowning" Carlos defended himself.

"Fair point. Your turn"

"What made you have a crush on Chad Charming when we first got here ?"

"Wha—I'm not telling you that !"

"It's twenty questions, you have to !"

"You're such a daredevil" Evie teased.

"Makes sense. The word devil is in my last name. Now answer the question" Carlos demanded.

"I thought he was cute. That's all you need to know. My turn, do you think I'm cute ?"

"What ? Uh, I'm not sure. I-I mean no ! Yeah, I mean no ! No, I do not think you're cute. Not at all. Not a bit. Uh-huh, that's what I think" Carlos stuttered. "Uh, what do you love most ? Like, out of everything else around you"

"You" Evie said confidently."I love you" she repeated. The two continued gazing into each other's eyes until they finally kissed. They pulled apart and then saw that the chemicals they mixed were bubbling.

"RUN !" Evie screamed. The two ran out of the classroom and covered their ears, hearing the science lab explode. "Shoot" Evie stated, "We're going to get in trouble for this again"

"It doesn't matter" Carlos replied, "Nothing's boring as long as I'm with you" He gave Evie a quick kiss and then grabbed her hang, pulling her with him as the two ran from the school. They did not want to get caught and besides, they had better things to do.

~Descendants~

 **Finished ! Again, I totally posted this at midnight for a reason… it's the day I joined Fanfiction ! Woo hoo ! Yay ! I know this was kind of short, it was more like, ten questions than twenty, but I think it'd get pretty long if I did twenty questions. How ironic is it that this is about 20 Questions and yet it's the twentieth chapter ! Anyway, hope you liked i** **t and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	21. Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 1

**Welcome to the next chapter ! This one-shot is going to be totally different and focused on Mal. It's also going to have some Mal/Chad romance.**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Anyway, in this fanfiction it's about mixed-up story characters (I know sounds confusing. Let me explain it a bit easier). I won't give away much of the plot, but the characters are going to be totally different from the movie (Chad is actually a really nice prince and Mal's love interest, Audrey is actually going to be kind, and some of Mal's friends will be antagonists). Oh, and all the characters will go by names that match their characters. Makes sense, right ? Okay !**

 **Oh, one more thing before we continue on to the story: OVER 100 REVIEWS ! How exciting is that ?! I didn't expect this story would be so popular, so thanks to everybody who reviews, favourited or followed.**

 **With that said, new chapter ! Presenting: Mysterious Mix Ups Part 1 !**

 **Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Mal opened her eyes slowly and found that she was staring up at the dark almost-black sky with rain coming down from it. She stood up and looked around. She was in the middle of a village, with very tiny houses and a forest surrounding it. "What the—" Mal looked around again, and noticed that this time someone was standing in front of her. "Who the heck are you ?" She asked, confused and a bit scared.

The girl in front of her had looked exactly like Audrey, only she was wearing a long black dress with a red belt, a red cape that reached the ground and black buckle boots. "Audrey, is that you?" Mal asked again.

"What ? I don't even know what an Audrey is. I'm Redd, daughter of Red Riding Hood. Who is this 'Audrey' you speak of ? Perhaps I know her ?" the girl said.

"Uh, okay then…Redd. Can you tell me where I am and how I got here ?" Mal requested, already starting to get annoyed at Redd and the dream world she thought she was in.

"You're in the land of Storybrook. Why ? How did you get here ?" Redd answered.

"What ? I just asked you—you know what ? Never mind. Tell me how to get home" Mal demanded. She hasn't even been in Storybrook for more than a minute and she's starting to get frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know where your home is ! Say, what's your name ? You never told me !" Redd gasped, "You're not an evil fairy are you? Maybe you're a space witch ! That has to be it ! Witches are the only villains that can teleport, and it would explain how you got here…"

'Oh my gosh' Mal thought, 'She's way too talkative'. Mal sighed. If getting home meant that she had to put up with someone like this, she'd have to put up with it. "My name is Mal. I come from Auradon, a place a bit far from here and no, I am simply not a witch"

Redd gasped and then squealed with excitement. "The prophecy came true ! Yay ! This is so exciting ! I knew this would happen, I knew this would happen !" Redd's expression then saddened, "Ohh, but now they want to kill you. Dang, this is dangerous. Hey, can I join you on your adventure ?!"

"Speak slowly" Mal commanded, "Now, what prophecy are you talking about. Who wants to kill me ? How do I get back home ?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you ! There's like, a prophecy, that one day a weird unknown village girl, will come into the land, free us from this life of despair and the curse placed on us and a prince by a powerful and evil queen ! This is so exciting ! Can I come with you ?" Redd explained.

"If it gets you to stop talking, yes" Mal replied, "Now how do I get home from here ?"

"Ooh, well you can probably get home if you visit our former ruler. No one knows her name though. Isn't that weird ?" Redd answered. She ran ahead of Mal and started skipping along the bright, colourful road they were walking on.

"Wait !" Mal ran to catch up with her acquaintance, "Are you sure this isn't a dream ? This is all a bit ridiculous, don't you think ? I mean, are you seriously pretending to act like the daughter of Red Riding? What's next, flying monkeys come down from them sky and kidnap me, like they did in the Wizard of Oz ?

"Well, this is a bit ridiculous" Redd agreed, "That's only because all fairy-tales are a little bit ridiculous. I mean, remember Sleeping Beauty ? Sleeping for a hundred years because of a little spinning wheel ? Man, I wouldn't like to be her daughter right now. Yikes…"

"You are her—" Mal sighed again. This was completely useless. There was no possible way for this girl to believe she was Sleeping Beauty's daughter and that for her to believe she was Maleficent's daughter, the fairy who cursed Sleeping Beauty in the first place. "Never mind. Where do we go ?" Mal wondered.

Redd snapped her fingers and a map appeared in front of them. "According to this map, this road should take us to Terrible Trees, the scariest forest in all of Storybrook. Hey, that's only a few blocks away from the Mystical Maze, and that's only a few blocks away from the Deadly Drawbridge, which get's us into the Evil Castle !" Redd exclaimed, "Yay ! Come on, you'll be out of here in no time ! Isn't this exciting ?!"

Mal sighed, but still followed the girl. 'This girl is way too peppy' Mal thought, 'Oh well, if she leads me to where I want to go, it'll be worth it and besides, I can get rid of her later'. Mal sighed again. This was going to be a very, very long day…

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? I had this idea and I just totally had to add it into my one-shot series ! If you still didn't get it, I'll explain it again:**

 **Mal winds up in a place called Storybrook, land of mixed-up fairy tales. Because of this, all the characters have different roles (Evie being the antagonist, Audrey being deuteragonist and Chad being Mal's love interest) and so she goes on an adventure to get home. It's pretty simple. All of the character's names are based on who they place, their personality, appearance and etc.**

 **Oh, and there's also one more thing too:**

 **I'm thinking of putting this story up on Wattpad, along with a few other stories I've written (No, they're not my other Fanfiction stories. I'll give no spoilers except for that), so let me know what think about that ! I love hearing different opinions !**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **~Stardust**


	22. Friends You Can Count On Part 7

**I'm back with another chapter ! Before we get on to the story, there are a few things that need to be mentioned:**

 **I have a story on Wattpad, in case any of you guys want to check it out. There is going to be a few scary things in it though, so be prepared. The story is called Unknown, so be sure to check it out if your interested (My other Descendants fanfiction, Evil on the Isle is also on Wattpad too) !**

 **This chapter of Friends You Can Count On is going to include kidnapping and some OC's (These are my own OC's and if my OC's do seem similar to someone else's, I do not intend on copying anyone at all).**

 **Oh, and here's a SPOILER: There's going to be kind of a plot twist near the end of the story too. That's all I'm giving away, because even though I LOVE spoilers, I can't give very much away, because that would ruin the entire story !**

 **I also totally meant to publish this sooner, but the Internet got all messed up and wouldn't let me get on to the website, so I couldn't update. Once again, I don't own Descendants. Now, here's Part 7 to Friends You Can Count On ! Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Hours later, the sky was almost pitch-black and the three former villains had forgotten all about the fight with Chad. The four friends were all hanging out in the boys' dorm in silence until Dude started barking.

"Ugh, why is he barking ? Doesn't that dog have an off switch ?" Mal complained, as she put her hands over her ears.

"Why must you hate on everything ?" Carlos asked rhetorically. He scooped Dude up in his arms and started putting him on a leash.

"Actually" Evie said, "I would love to work on an off switch. Hey, do you think I could like, turn Dude into a cyborg dog and then give him an off switch or a mute button ? Do you know how cool that would be ! You'd have the world's first cyborg dog !"

Dude whined as Carlos shifted his grasp on him. "Yeah, why don't you try that something else? I really rather not have a cyborg dog, thank you very much" Carlos replied before he left. Though it was almost ten at night, past curfew, it was still pretty easy to sneak out of the school. When Carlos stepped outside, he put Dude down in the ground and followed him into the forest.

After twenty minutes, Carlos decided it was time to turn back. "Come on Dude. Time to go back" Carlos announced as he scooped Dude back into his arms. He turned around to go back, and as soon as he did, he felt something connect with the back of his head, making his vision swim, and then he blacked out.

~Descendants~

"Hey, where'd Carlos go ? He's been gone for like, forty minutes already" Evie stated, as she looked up from her math textbook. She stared at the door, as if expecting something to happen and a second later, Dude burst through the door, carrying something in his mouth. Jay went over to Dude, took the paper out of his mouth and began reading.

"Uh, Mal, I think you better come look at this…" Jay said, tossing the note to Mal after he was done reading.

"Oh, gosh…" Mal whispered as she read the note. She looked up at her two friends and then said the three words that explained everything: "He's been kidnapped"

"What the heck ? Who would want to kidnap Carlos ? More importantly, why would someone want to kidnap Carlos ?" Evie asked.

"To make me suffer. To make me give in" Mal answered. She glanced at her two friends again and sighed. She'd knew she'd have to explain, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Remember how during Ben's coronation, Maleficent came and tried to take over, but I turned her into a lizard ?" Mal recalled.

"What the heck does this have to do anything ?" Jay interrupted.

"I remember that" Evie agreed, "Go on"

"Since Maleficent was ruling the Isle before I was even born, that kind of made me the heir. It made the me the heir because, well, Maleficent was the leader of the island at that time and being the daughter of the most feared villain and ruler, that kind of gave me the right to take control of the Isle when I was older" Mal stopped to look at her friends expressions. Jay looked surprised and Evie looked shocked. "Since I switched sides and turned Maleficent into a lizard, they took away that right, and made Maleficent's sister, Malevolent, the current ruler of the Isle."

"Maleficent has a sister ?!" Jay shouted in disbelief. "Does that mean that there's a new heir ?"

Mal ignored Jay's question and continued talking, "Since Malevolent also had a kid named Melissa, that means she would be next in line of being the heir to the Isle. Sadly, that also means that she would be my cousin"

"So, let me get this straight" Evie recapped, "Maleficent has a sister, who's the new ruler and now her kid, Melissa, who's also your cousin is the new heir to the Isle"

Mal nodded. "Correct. I'm also going to guess that they want to get revenge on me too for turning my mother into a lizard"

"Wait" Jay said suddenly, "Why are they kidnapping Carlos when they want revenge on you ?"

"My guess is that they want to make me suffer by making me know my friends are suffering. If Malevolent and Melissa are actually doing this then…" Mal stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Then what ?" Evie insisted, nervously. "What's going to happen, Mal ?"

Mal stared down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. "If Malevolent and Melissa are actually doing this then…" Mal sighed. She really didn't want to say this, but she knew she'd have to tell them sometime. Besides, telling them sooner was better than telling them later. "Then they're coming after you guys next" Mal finished.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS ? WE GET KILLED JUST RIGHT AFTER WE SAVE A FRIEND FROM ACTUALLY GETTING KILLED ?!" Jay screamed.

"Mal, what happens after that ?" Evie asked, surprisingly calm.

"I'm going to guess that after that Malevolent will want to rule, not only the Isle but also Auradon. That will probably lead her to trying to get rid of Ben, and after she does that, she'll either rule both lands or destroy Auradon" Mal explained.

"Uh, well that's interesting" Evie replied "It's getting late though, so I'm going to go back to our room" Evie made her way over to the door and was about to leave, until she was being stopped by Mal.

"Are you guys freaking kidding me ? Carlos has been kidnapped and we're just going to go to sleep and come back to this in the morning ?!" Mal whisper-shouted.

"Mal, it's not like there's anything we can do now. We don't even know where they're keeping him" Jay assured his friend. It was true too. There was nothing they could do. It was now eleven' at night and he was sure they would either get caught, get lost or fail to find Carlos. It was easier to do it during the day.

"I guess you're right" Mal agreed, sadly. "We'd have to do this tomorrow. We don't really have any ideas where they are anyways, besides that their on the Isle. I-I'll see you tomorrow" Mal walked away from her friends and left, probably going back to her room with Evie silently following along behind her.

Mal returned to her room and flopped down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She real,y didn't expect this, she really didn't, but she felt like she should've been. She should've known that people were going to get revenge on her, that people were going to try and destroy her. Mal turned over on her side and stared at the wall. She closed her eyes and then slowly fell asleep, even though she was sure she would end up having a nightmare. She'd just have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring…

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? How did you like Mal's story ? What did you think about her being the heir to the Isle ? I thought it actually made a lot of sense with her being the daughter of Maleficent. I hope they do something like that in the sequel, though I seriously doubt it. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	23. Haunting Halloween Part 2

**Welcome back ! I finally got some inspiration for this next chapter (Thanks to LoveyDovey1903. They totally gave me an awesome idea for the ending) ! Here's Part 2 of Haunting Halloween:**

~Descendants~

"Seriously Evie ? I can't believe you !" Mal exclaimed, "It wasn't even that scary ! Grow up, would you?!"

Evie let go of Carlos and glared at Mal. "We're only eight ! How the heck are we supposed to know that it wasn't real ?"

"Eve, I hate to break it to you, but we all knew it wasn't real. That kinds of stuff only happens on Friday the 13th. It's Wednesday today and we all know that Halloween takes place on the 31st" Jay reminded his friend.

"Whatever. It's my turn to tell a scary story" Evie announced.

"Oh, is it going to be the story about the time you couldn't find your nail polish ? Yeah, 'cause that was so scary" Mal mocked, "I'd bet twenty gold coins that you can't tell a scary story"

"I agree with Mal. Your mother may have tried to kill a princess by several different schemes, but you're not scary' Jay replied.

"You guys underestimate me way too much. At least Carlos agrees with me" Evie said. She turned to her attention to Carlos. "You think I'm scary don't you ?"

"Uh, sure. Yep, I think you're the scariest villain there is. No doubt about that, uh-uh" Carlos muttered. Even though Evie was known to be pretty, beautiful and charming, you did not want to mess with her when she was annoyed. "Yep, scariest villain out there" Carlos added.

"Yay ! My turn, my turn !" Evie shouted excitedly as she began jumping up and down. She quickly sat back down again and began telling her story.

"One night, three kids were trapped in a school. A very big school. Such an easy place to get lost—"

"What does this have to do with anything ?!" Mal screamed.

"Let her tell the story" Carlos defended Evie. He motioned for her to go on and so, she did.

"Anyway, these three kids were trapped in a school. Of course, there was also a crazy killer on the loose—"

"Why the heck is there a crazy killer on the loose ?" Mal complained.

"Shut up" Carlos snapped, "Let her finish !"

"So, there was a crazy killer on the loose. The crazy killer was named Jayson—"

"Why is the crazy killer named after me ?!" Jay interrupted.

"He's not. This guy's name is Jayson. You're actual name is Jayden" Evie replied, "Now can I get back to the story ?!"

"Better hurry it up" Mal demanded, "This is taking too long"

Evie rolled her eyes, but continued the story. "One of the girls, Mallory" Evie glared at Mal, "Thought that they should split up, so they did. Since the crazy killer dude was on the loose, they all got caught and were kidnapped. Then, the school caught on fire and they were all killed. The end"

"Terrible story" Mal muttered quietly.

"Worst story ever" Jay agreed.

"Whatever. I don't even care if I have to spend a night in the forest, 'cause Snow White's fairy tale takes place in the forest !" Evie shouted.

"Who's going next ?" Mal asked. She glanced around the room and noticed that Carlos was avoiding eye contact. "Carlos, you should go next"

Carlos's head snapped up at this and he stared at Mal in surprise."Uh, no, no that's okay. I-I'll go last. Yeah, I'll go last" he answered quietly. He wasn't the best at scary stories and he already had a pretty good feeling, he'd end up in the forest.

"Awesome, then I can go !" Jay yelled, happily.

"I thought you said scary stories were pathetic and lame" Evie recalled.

"No, I didn't. I-I don't remember that. Nuh-uh, don't remember it at all" Jay said quickly. Even though he thought scary stories were stupid, he thought they were actually pretty cool after hearing Mal's. The only thing was, he couldn't let anybody else know that because otherwise it'd totally destroy his reputation, and he'd get into trouble, especially since Halloween and scary stories were banned from the Isle.

"Weird, I could've sworn I remember hear you saying that just ten minutes ago" Evie insisted.

"Whatever, can we get on to the story ?!" Mal complained, annoyed and frustrated. She really wanted to see how Jay's story was going to go. As she did with Evie, she also doubted he could tell a scary story. Her's was the best so far and she was definitely going to win, that's what she thought.

"Fine. It all started on a dark and scary night…" Jay started.

Meanwhile, Evie wasn't paying attention to the story. No, she was thinking about how she could show Mal up. She looked beside her and noticed that Carlos wasn't paying attention to the story either. Perfect.

"Hey Carlos, could you help me out with something ?" Evie asked, making sure to be quiet so Jay and Mal couldn't hear her.

"Sure, what's up ?" Carlos replied, curiously. He knew Evie was up to something and that only happened at rare times, so it was kind of exciting to see what she was up to.

"I need you to help me get revenge on Mal and Jay. Are you in ?" Evie stated, nervously. She knew Carlos didn't really take part in revenge plots, so she was kind of nervous about how it would turn out. She also didn't want her plan to backfire on her either.

Carlos grinned mischievously and nodded saying, "What do I have to do ?"

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I apologize if this chapter was a bit badly-written. It's late at night and even though I'm tired, I just had to update ! Notice how in almost every single (recent) one-shot I write there is always revenge ? At least it makes it exciting ! Thanks again to LoveyDovey1903 for giving me inspiration for the ending (and revenge plan) ! I hope you enjoyed it ! Please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	24. Opposites Attract

**Welcome to the next chapter of Twisted Tales ! This is dedicated to LoveyDovey1903 for their awesome idea ! This is my first Chad/Lonnie one-shot too. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Lonnie woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost two o'clock am. She looked at the bed next to her's and saw that Jane was fast asleep. Oh well. As long as she was up, she might as well do something, so Lonnie decided to go outside and just look at the stars for a bit. She left her room quietly and found herself standing outside in the dark, looking at the night sky in wonder and awe until someone interrupted her.

"It's a nice night, isn't it ?" Lonnie looked beside her and found herself staring at Chad Charming's eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. No, Lonnie couldn't think like that. There was no possible way for her to have a crush on Chad Charming. They were complete opposites, it was highly unlikely for the two to become something more than friends.

"What are you doing out here ?" Lonnie asked. She had then realized that it came out as mean and quickly apologized. "Sorry" Lonnie said quickly, "I-I didn't mean to say it like that. That came out kind of mean, didn't it ?"

"Little bit" Chad agreed, "It's okay though. You don't have to apologize"

Lonnie stared at the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella in confusion and disbelief. How come he was being so nice to her now ? It wasn't that he was mean to her, but not even sixteen hours ago did he yell at the former villains and the new king. "W-Why are you being so nice to me ?" Lonnie questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be ?" Chad replied, "It's not like you were never nice to me"

"I'm confused. Why are you being so kind and considerate now when before you were a spoiled, self-absorbed jerk ?" Lonnie mentally slapped herself. She was the daughter of Mulan ! Her mom taught her to never judge others, to never judge a book by its cover and now she was judging Chad just as he judged the villain kids !

"Wow, thanks. I feel so special" Chad replied sarcastically.

"Really though, why are you being so nice to me ?" Lonnie repeated, "I'm not saying your not nice or anything. I really do think you're a kind person but—"

"You're not sure what to think of me" Chad finished for her. "I guess that makes sense, I've never really ever talked to you, have I ?"

"Not really, no" Lonnie answered. She suddenly remembered something that she had wanted to ask Chad about for a while. "Hey, why did you dance with me tonight ?"

"Why ?" Chad repeated. He sighed, this was going to be hard to admit, but he knew he'd have to do it sometime, so why not now ? "I danced with you because your smart, funny, beautiful, sweet, open-minded and confident. Not only that, but I really like you, Lonnie. Like, something more than friends"

"Oh" Lonnie said, shyly. She actually couldn't believe it because Chad had liked her back ! She had a crush on him for who-knows-how-long and he finally admitted he liked her back. "Well, I like you too. I-I want us to be more than friends" Lonnie confessed.

"Okay, um, great. It's getting late, I should probably go back to bed. I don't really want to get caught" Chad stated, as he turned away and left. He stopped, just as he was about to go inside and smiled at Lonnie before saying, "I love you"

Lonnie giggled nervously and smiled back at him. She watched as Chad headed back inside and then as soon as he was out of earshot, she said "I love you too"

Lonnie looked at the stars one last time before heading back to her dorm. She crawled back into her bed and then lied awake for a few minutes, thinking about her moment with Chad. "I love you too, Chad Charming" Lonnie whispered quietly, "I love you too". Lonnie closed her eyes and this time fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about what tomorrow would be like for her and Chad.

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this first Chad/Lonnie one-shot. How did you like Chad's 'nice guy' side ? I thought it showed a different part to him than what we saw in the movie. I'll probably do a few more of Chad/Lonnie one-shots too.**

 **Oh, I'm also planning to do a Carlos/Jane fic too, but I don't have any ideas for that one yet, so if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate ! Thanks for reading and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	25. Endings of the Descendants

**I decided to update and I came up with an idea about the ending of Descendants. Not the book ending, or the movie ending, no, the ACTUAL ending. As in the ending of when the friends go their separate ways. This is my first future one-shot. Mal, Jay, Evie and the others are eighteen, while Carlos is sixteen. This was also inspired by the song 'See You Again'. This is also NOT a song-fic. I repeat, this is in NO WAY a song fic. Now that that's said, read on !**

~Descendants~

"I can't believe that I'm never going to see this place again" Evie said as she continued packing her things. It was the day when everything came to an end. Everyone had graduate and we're now heading off in separate directions, going off to do who-knows-what.

"We've only been here for two years, Eve" Mal reminded her friend, "It hasn't really been that long. I can still remember the day when we turned good and I turned Maleficent into a lizard" Mal knelt down, reached under her bed and pulled out a small cardboard box labeled Magical Memories. Evie noticed this and took a look at what was inside.

"You kept all of these ?" Evie asked. She pulled out a black book that was decorated with purple around the edges and opened it up, gasping at what was inside. "You have a scrapbook ?"

Mal yanked the book back and threw it back in the box. "Yes, and I am planning to throw it away. I don't need it anyways, so why the heck would I keep it ?" Mal stated, "It means nothing to me"

"You can't buy memories, Mal. I learned that the hard way. Just keep that in mind" Evie walked back over to her bed and finished packing her things. After she was done, she cleared everything on her side of the room and started packing her other belongings up too.

"I still can't believe you got into that fashion school, especially since a ton of other people from around the world entered too" Mal replied. She picked up her things and started making her way down the hallway, eventually finding herself outside with Evie following her.

"I know, it's pretty amazing. You're so lucky though. Soon-to-be Queen of Auradon. How exciting is that ? You and Ben are like, so perfect together !" Evie exclaimed. They were now at her car, which was a dark blue convertible with a bit of silver mixed in. Evie thought it suited her sense of style and personality perfectly. She threw her things in the backseat and then turned her attention to Mal.

"It's not that exciting, Eve. I'm staying in Auradon, you're going to go to a fashion school halfway around the world" Mal repeated, "We should go say bye to Jay and Carlos. Hey, did they tell you where they're going to go ?"

"Carlos told me something working with technology. I feel so bad he has to give up Dude though. They're practically always together" Evie answered.

"He's survived without Dude for fourteen years, Evie. I'm pretty sure that he won't be heartbroken over the fact that he has to give Dude up" Mal disagreed, as she started heading off into the opposite direction.

Evie followed her friend into the other building until they came to the boys' dorm. "Should we knock ?" Evie asked, shyly.

"Why should we ? It's the last day of school, Eve. I don't think the choice on whether we knock on their door or not is going to effect our future" Mal opened the door and saw that the entire was room empty (besides the cardboard boxes in the room). Dude lied on Carlos's bed, probably either sleeping or pretending to sleep. Carlos was packing his belongings, as was Jay.

"Aww, Dude looks so cute !" Evie squealed. She raced over to the small cinnamon-coloured ball of fur that was sitting in the bed and instantly began petting Dude. She finally took notice of Carlos packing his things. "Hey, where are you going off to ? You've been keeping it kind of secretive lately"

"I can't really say much about, but I will say that I'm going to be encrypting e-mails, hacking into firewalls and doing some decoding. That's all I can say about it, really" Carlos explained. He stopped packing up his things for a moment and started petting Dude.

"Dude is so cute. I wish you didn't have to give him up" Evie commented.

"I wish I could take him with me. Dogs aren't allowed where I'm going though, so I can't" Carlos agreed.

"I wish you guys would stop talking about him. He's just a stupid dog, I don't see why he's so special" Mal muttered obviously annoyed by her two friends. Her eyes flickered over to Jay, who'd been silent the entire time. "Where are you going ?" Mal demanded.

"Chad and I were invited to play on some Tourney team" Jay stated.

"Wow, I feel so bad for you. You have to put up with Chad and Evie has to put up with Audrey. What a nightmare" Mal shook her head, as of suddenly saddened by the thought of Chad and Audrey, "How terrible"

"I'm sure I could put up with the selfish jerk for a month or two. He can't be that bad" Jay defended.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that" Mal snickered.

"I better go return Dude" Carlos spoke up. He scooped the small puppy into his arms and left the room. Five minutes later, he returned to the dorm, with a sad expression and this time, without Dude. No one had said anything for a while, until Carlos spoke again.

"I have to get going soon. You guys coming ?" Carlos announced as he stood up from his bed. He grabbed his backpack and the boxes he packed his things into, and started to leave without answer.

The three friends followed Carlos and headed back outside, where they saw Carlos, now talking to Chad in front of the school. After five minutes, Chad finally managed to notice them.

"Hey guys" Chad greeted. His eyes drifted over to Evie and he smiled. "Hello, Evie. Nice to see you again" Chad softly picked up Evie's hand and planted a quick kiss on it. However, as soon as he did that, Evie yanked her hand away and slapped him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" Chad snapped.

"Neither are you. Congratulations for finally figuring that out" Evie insulted.

"Wow, harsh" Chad commented.

"Yeah, you are. Doesn't surprise me though. Last day of school and you're still a jerk" Evie replied. She said a quick good-bye to all of her friends (including Chad, even though he's not her friend) and went off to go and find Audrey.

"I-I'll see you later, Mal" Carlos said, nervously. He had then turned his attention to Jay and Chad. "I-I'll see you guys around" was the last thing he said before he took off, going in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence between Mal, Jay and Chad. The three stood in silence for what felt like forever before Chad spoke up.

"C'mon, Jay. Let's get going" Chad stated. He turned his attention towards Mal, who was staring down at the ground nervously, probably too afraid to say something. "Later loser" Chad said to the girl,before he left.

"I can't believe we're really saying goodbye" Mal announced, "This seems so unreal, like only yesterday we were trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand"

"I guess it does seem like that" Jay agreed. He looked behind him and saw that Chad was waiting for him near a dark red Porsche. "I better get going. I'll see you later, okay ?"

"O-okay" Mal replied. She blinked back tears and watched as Jay went with Chad and they drove off, leaving her standing there. 'Maybe Evie was right' Mal thought sadly, "I can't buy memories, no one can. You can't replace something that means so much to you'

"Hey Mal" Mal looked behind her, a bit surprised and then calmed down once she saw that it was only Ben.

"Oh, hey" Mal greeted. She gave her boyfriend a smile, hoping to hide the fact that she was so close to crying. It hadn't even been a minute and she was already starting to miss her friends, even though they had just left not even five minutes ago.

"Hey, were you crying ?" Ben observed. His expression turned from happy and cheerful to sad and worried. "What's wrong ? Was someone mean to you ?" He questioned.

"No, I wasn't crying" Mal wiped her tears and offered her boyfriend another smile, "I'm perfectly fine, I just forgot something back in my room. I'll see you later, okay ?" Mal frowned. Those were the words that Jay and Carlos said to her, not even ten minutes ago when they had left. Once again, Mal blinked back tears and ran to her room, without waiting for an answer from Ben.

Mal ran into her room and dug through the boxes she had packed her stuff in. Finally, she came across the same black book Evie had found moments ago, when they were finishing cleaning up their room. Carefully, Mal opened the book and glanced at the first few pages before closing it and holding it close to her. "Evie was right" she whispered, "You can't buy memories. Side by side or miles apart, friends are forever, close to your heart"

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this. If you still didn't understand it, I'll explain it again:**

 **It's the ending of Descendants (NOT the book or movie ending, the actual ending). It's basically the day when all of them go their separate ways and say their goodbyes.**

 **I actually found this really fun and exciting to write, though it was kind of sad too. I tried to match up where the characters go with their personality. Evie and Audrey get into a fashion school (I feel so bad for Evie ! She has to put up with Audrey !). Since Carlos is a technology genius, I made him a hacker of some sort (I know almost nothing about technology, so I used what I know. If I got anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell me) and I made Mal the soon-to-be Queen of Auradon (I think we're all expecting that to happen).**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review !**

 **~Stardust**


	26. Friends You Can Count On Part 8

**We're on Part 8 of Friends You Can Count On ! How exciting is that ?! This chapter is dedicated to everybody who takes time to review and everybody who reads this. I didn't think that Friends You Can Count On would get so long, so once again, thanks to everybody who reviews/reads this. Before the story begins, there are a few things that need to be mentioned:**

 **Somebody asked a question in the reviews of Part 7 (Not naming anyone) about why bad things keep happening to Carlos, so if anybody else is wondering that, here's the answer:**

 **He's the main character in this particular one-shot series (I'm only talking about Friends You Can Count On here !), so that's why. I also have something planned out for the ending that includes him and Chad, and so if someone else were to get kidnapped, it just wouldn't fit.**

 **Also, another one of my stories, Unknown, is now on FictionPress if anybody wants to check it out. I'm currently working on the first chapter for that, so if anybody's curious to what it's about, go ahead and read it !**

 **Oh, and school starts in two weeks, so chapters are probably going to either be posted early in the morning or late at night (or in the middle of the day if I can find time).**

 **Now that that's said, we can get on to the story ! This chapter will probably focus more on Mal (if you read Part 7, then you know why) than Carlos. Enjoy the story !**

~Descendants~

 _Mal backed into the wall as her cousin, Melissa cornered her, having no way to escape. "Melissa, why are you doing this ?!" Mal screamed, "This isn't you ! I know it isn't, so why are you doing this ?!"_

 _Melissa took a few steps back and glanced at the ground nervously. Why was she doing this ? This wasn't like her at all. She was t like the other villains, she wouldn't dare hurt anybody whether she knew them or not. Slowly, Melissa lowered the small knife she held in her hand and tossed it to the ground._

 _"I-I was scared" Melissa admitted, shyly. She had then helped her cousin up and wrapped her in a hug. The two cousins stayed like that for three minutes and than pulled apart, staying in silence for what felt like forever, until a voice had interrupted them._

 _"Well, well. This is a nice surprise. Two people I hate in the exact same room. How exciting" Malevolent said as she entered the room. The two cousins stayed silent in fear and watched as the evil ruler of the Isle came closer to them. Finally, Mal found her voice and spoke up._

 _"We'll just be going now…" Mal muttered. She grabbed Melissa's hand and the two started to run towards the exit._

 _"You think I'd really make it that easy ? I'd rather have a little fun instead" Malevolent cackled. She raised her hand and without hesitating, shot a green fireball at the two, knocking both of them collapse on the ground right then and there._

 _Mal stood up from where she was, unharmed and ran over to her cousin. "Melissa !" Mal knelt down in front of her and felt for a pulse. She had then glared Malevolent as her eyes started to glow green with hatred, anger, fear and sadness. "What have you done to her ?!" Mal asked, tears starting in her eyes, "Y-You don't even deserve to live !"_

 _"If I don't deserve to live, then neither do you" Malevolent snickered._

 _"Wha—" before Mal could even finish her sentence, she felt herself getting pushed on to the ground, not too far away from Melissa. Mal shut her eyes and covered her ears as she heard an explosion. She quickly opened her eyes once it was over and Mal glanced at her surroundings. Malevolent was nowhere to be found and Melissa was still lying where she was, unconscious. Just as Mal thought everything was fine, she remembered being pushed by someone. No, she wasn't pushed, she was saved. She was saved by someone. Mal stood up, studied her surroundings once again and gasped at what she saw before her._

~Descendants~

"Mal, wake up ! Wake up ! It's not real, wake up !" Evie shouted as she roughly shook her friend by her shoulders. It was almost five am and she was awoken by Mal's sudden screams, which worried her. Mal never showed fear or had nightmares, which was what worried Evie because she knew that if Mal was screaming in her sleep, it had to be something absolutely horrible.

Luckily for Evie, a minute after she had said that, Mal woke up, gasping for breath. "E-Evie ?" Mal asked still scared by the dream she had, "W-What h-happened ?" Tears were now streaming down Mal's face and she did nothing to stop them. Mal didn't care if she showed weakness, she didn't care about anything right now, she just didn't want her terrible dream to come true.

"I woke up a few minutes ago and heard you screaming, so I tried to wake you up" Evie explained, not giving any further details. "I'm going to guess that you had a nightmare. Are you okay ?"

"I-It was so terrifying" Mal sobbed, "M-Melissa, s-she was almost k-killed by M-Malevolent. I-It was t-terrible" Mal didn't tell Evie the part about one of them almost dying. It would've just added to the long list of things they had to worry about and Mal knew that they really didn't need that, so she kept quiet.

"Mal, I'm so sorry. It must've hurt to see your cousin like that. I'm so sorry" Evie apologized. She didn't know much about Melissa because she's only met her twice, but Evie could tell from the two times she met her, that Mal had loved her cousin more than people had thought. She also knew that Mal hadn't seen her cousin since she was five, and that just had to be hard for her. Evie looked back out the window, seeing that it was still dark outside. "Um, are you okay if I go back to sleep ?" Evie asked. She wanted to be there for Mal, she really did, but they were had planned to search for Carlos pretty soon and Evie needed all the sleep she could get.

"Yeah, go ahead. I-I'll probably just stay up for a bit" Mal replied. She reached down under her bed, pulled out a black laptop and began doing who-knows-what on it. Mal looked up and realized that Evie was hesitating to go back to her bed. "It's fine" Mal reassured her, "Go back to sleep. You need it"

Evie nodded and silently got back in her bed, falling fast asleep. Mal smiled and then took a look at the time. It was now five-fifteen in the morning, though it still looked dark outside. Mal sighed and decided to close her eyes for only a minute. However, as soon as Mal did that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

~Descendants~

Mal awoke to Evie shaking her awake. We knew it was Evie because who else did she room with that would wake her up so early ? "Evie, go back to bed" Mal muttered, sleepily as she brushed Evie's hand off her shoulder, "It's like—" Mal glanced at her clock and yawned, "—eight in the morning. Why are you waking me up two hours before school starts ?"

"In case you forgot, Carlos was kidnapped last night by your evil cousin and aunt. We said we'd go searching for him today, remember ?" Evie recalled.

"We don't even know where to start" Mal pointed out as she turned on her side. She knew it was important to go searching for Carlos, but couldn't she get five more minutes of sleep ? "It's not like he's going anywhere, Eve"

Mal heard footsteps and smiled. That convinced her. Unfortunately for Mal, Evie didn't give up but instead came back with a water gun and started spraying her with it, getting Mal totally soaked. "What the heck ?! Where'd you get a water gun ?!" Mal screeched as she scrambled out of bed. She raced over to Evie's sewing table and hid under it, using it to defend herself against her roommate.

Evie lowed her water gun and tossed it aside. "It's Chad's. I kind of stole it from him" Evie answered. She smiled and then pulled out a compact mirror out of her drawer, probably using it to adjust her hair. "I also woke you up early because since school starts at ten, everybody will probably be up by nine-thirty. Not only that, but if we search for Carlos during classes, the teachers and everybody else will probably get suspicious, so that's why it's best if we do it now. Nobody will see us" Evie explained.

Mal sighed. She knew that Evie was right and that it would be easier to do it now then risk getting caught during classes. "Fine" Mal agreed, "Give me a minute" Mal went into the bathroom and came out a moment later on jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a pair of black converse sneakers to match.

"Well, what do you know ?" Evie teased, "You finally have some fashion sense"

"At least I'm dressed comfortably. That dress and shoes don't even match" Mal snickered.

Evie glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a knee-length dark blue dress with a pair of light brown ankle boots with tassels. "Hey, if I die, I want to look pretty while doing it" Evie retorted, sassily. She flipped her long dark blue curls and then left the room, leaving Mal to silently follow her.

Mal followed Evie down the hallway until they walked past someone's room. Specifically, Chad Charming's room. Mal noticed this and walked straight up to his door, starting to knock on it loudly. "Mal !" Evie hissed, "What're you doing ?!"

"Since Chad started this, he's going to come with us to finish it. He's going to help us find Carlos, whether he likes it or not" Mal snapped. She kept banging on Chad's door over and over until he finally answered.

"Ugh, it's you" Chad rolled his eyes at the sight of Maleficent's daughter, "What do you want ? This better be good too, because even though I'm listening to you, I still couldn't care less about what you have to say"

"Nice to see you too, Chad" Mal replied sarcastically. "Last night Carlos was kidnapped, and now you're going to help us find him because you started this entire thing. That's not an option either, this isn't a choice. You're going to help us find him, you're going to apologize to him and you're going to leave him alone after this or I will hurt you so much, you're going to wish you weren't even alive right now. Understand, Chad ?"

Chad's eyes were now wide in fear and he nodded, probably to speechless to say anything. "O-okay then. I-I'll see you in a few minutes" Chad muttered, finally finding his voice. He shut his door gently and as soon as he did, Mal directed her attention on to Evie.

"Come on, Jay's probably waiting for us" Mal demanded. She flipped her hair sassily and marched down the hallway, eventually finding herself in front of the school, talking to Jay.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DECIDE TO BRING CHAD ?!" Jay yelled as soon as he heard what Mal had done. "HE'S AN EVIL, NO GOOD, SELFISH AND SPOILED JERK !"

"I brought him 'cause he got us into this mess in the first place ! If he didn't hurt Carlos in the first place, my stupid cousin wouldn't be kidnapping him right now, would she ? He deserves to come along because he deserves to suffer all the pain Carlos suffered !" Mal shouted.

"Mal, you're talking like your mom again" Evie interrupted.

"Sorry" Mal whispered. The three teens had then heard footsteps and saw Chad coming down to meet them, with a sad expression on his face. He turned his attention on to Mal and immediately began apologizing.

"Mal, I'm really sorry for all of this. I didn't know how much I'd actually hurt Carlos and I'm very sorry for hurting you three too" Chad stated.

Mal crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, staring him down. "I don't need or want your sympathy or pity. I don't need or want your apology. I don't need or want you to pretend everything is okay, because it's not. You were the one who caused this entire thing, you were the one who caused Carlos to get kidnapped. If he dies, it's all your fault, Chad. If he dies, I swear I'll never, ever forgive you for what you've done."

"O-okay then" Chad finally said, once again scared of Maleficent's daughter.

"Good. Now, let's go before anyone sees us" Mal commanded.

"Where exactly are we supposed to go ?" Jay questioned, confused.

Suddenly Mal got an idea. "Evie, how good are you at tracking locations ?" Mal asked.

"Seriously ?" Evie scoffed, "Look who you're talking to"

"Alright then. You get started on that and I have something else I need to do before we go rescue Carlos" Mal said. She turned on her heels and then walked away from the group, leaving the three confused teens behind.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on ? I mean, I know Carlos was kidnapped but I didn't think it was such a big deal. What's so important about this ? I don't get it" Chad exclaimed.

"Long story short, Mal's the heir to the Isle and her wicked aunt is trying to destroy us all so she can rule both the Isle and Auradon" Evie summarized.

"Okay, um, this is not good. I mean, what happens if she actually succeeds and takes over Auradon ? That isn't good" Chad replied, "Everything will be destroyed and everyone will be dead. We can't let that happen"

"We have lots of time. What else could go wrong ?" Evie tried to assure Chad. Though on the outside she was acting all happy and cheerful, on the inside she was frightened. She was frightened by the thought of Auradon being destroyed, she was frightened by the thought of them failing, she was frightened by the thought of them letting everyone down. Evie shook her head and pushed the negative thoughts aside. All they had to do was rescue Carlos and save Auradon from being destroyed. It was that simple. After all, how hard could it be ?

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? Did you like seeing Chad's nice-guy side ? I think it was actually pretty exciting to write about because we never see Chad's nicer side in the movie. What do you guys think Mal saw in her dream ? Could it mean something more ?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I'll try to update again soon and please let me know what you guys think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	27. Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 2

**Since I hadn't updated for a while, I decided to post Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 2. This story is now on Wattpad, so if anybody's interested, go ahead and check it out ! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. On with the story !**

~Descendants~

"We've been walking for forever. Are you sure you know where your going, Redd ?" Mal complained. She had been wandering around Storybrook with Redd for a while and it was already starting to get tiring. Mal was pretty sure that they had just gone in circles over and over again. She wasn't entirely sure because everything looked the same.

"Mal, trust me. I've been through Storybrook tons of times with my brother, Doug. I know this place like a maze" Redd assured her new friend. She kept glancing down at the ground as she walked, probably to help her remember which way they came.

"Wait, did you say you have a brother named Doug ?!" Mal repeated, shocked. Last time she checked, Audrey and Doug weren't even friends, never mind siblings. 'This has to be a dream' Mal thought, still trying to convince herself, 'Maybe I hit my head on something. That would explain a lot'

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask ? Do you know him ?" Redd questioned, confused and curious.

"Uh, no. No, I don't. Sorry for asking" Mal lied. Technically, it wasn't really a lie though because she didn't know him at the exact same time she did know him. 'This world is starting to get confusing' Mal thought.

"It's okay. Oh, look ! We can ask him for help !" Redd exclaimed as she pointed to a small dog that was curled up on the side of the pathway. Excited, she ran up to the dog and began starting a conversation with it.

"Redd" Mal interrupted, "I hate to break it to you, but animals don't talk. They only bark"

"No, he talks !" Redd protested.

"No they don't" Mal corrected her.

"Actually, some animals do talk" the small dog argued. "Enchanted animals, that is. I don't know about regular animals. I am not a dog either, I am a coyote."

"You look like a dog. More specifically, you look like a German Shepherd. If you're a coyote, you definitely don't look like one. You're either a dog or a wolf" Mal replied. She knelt down beside the dog and started to look for a collar.

"Mal, what're you doing ?" Redd asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm looking for a collar. Or a tag. Or at least something that tells me his name" Mal answered. She had then stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans. "He doesn't have a name ?" Mal said, though it came out more like a question than a statement.

Redd rolled her eyes. "Of course he has a name, Mal" Redd told her, "His name is Colby Carson"

"That's an, uh, interesting name for a dog" Mal muttered.

"I AM A WEREWOLF !" Colby shouted, "NOT SOME STUPID DOG !"

"You do look like it though" Redd joked.

Colby growled menacingly, as a warning and stepped toward Redd. He suddenly growled again, as if telling her to take it back. Mal stared at the two in disbelief and confusion. She would've thought for sure that the daughter of Red Riding would get along with dogs, especially since there was a wolf in her story.

"Hey, I meant the dog part, not the stupid part !" Redd yelled as she held her hands up defensively. "I think you're actually very smart ! Perhaps one of the smartest people—er, animals I know !"

"Anyway…" Mal interrupted, getting straight to the point, "What would you say to helping me find my way back home ?"

"What do I get ?!" Colby demanded, "What shall I get in return for helping a misfit like you ?! I doubt you have anything that's worthy to trade"

"You did not just say that to me" Mal snapped, "I have you know that I am the girlfriend of a king back where I come from" What the heck was she saying ?! Was she actually serious ? Did she just threaten a werewolf ? 'Oh boy' Mal thought, worriedly, 'I need to get out of here fast'

"Big deal, you're the girlfriend of a king. You're not actually royalty, I can tell that just from looking at those rags you call clothes" Colby insulted. Once again, he growled menacingly and made an attempt to bite Mal.

"Well…you're a stupid dog !" Mal tried to insult the animal. It was no use, she lost an insult-competition to a dog ! SHE LOST TO A DOG ! What the heck was Auradon doing to her ?!

"I would say that you're pathetic, but you're not worthy of that title either. Why should I freaking help you when I can just lie here all day and scare people away ?" Colby asked.

"That rhymes !" Redd shouted, deciding to state the obvious.

"You know if you help me gets back home, I will be gone faster and then I won't come back to bother you ever again" Mal explained, secretly hoping that this would convince Colby. She really did need all the help she could get if she wanted to return home (and maybe save the kingdom).

"Fine" Colby agreed, angrily, "But I still don't like you. I'll be right back" Colby left and went behind a tree. A minute later, he came back, this time in human form. Mal stared at him in surprise and disbelief. He looked exactly like Carlos ! Unfortunately for Mal, Colby noticed this and immediately went into defending himself.

"Why are you freaking staring at me ? Do I amuse you ?!" He shouted, furiously.

"N-No. You just look like someone I know" Mal explained simply. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts aside and decided to concentrate on how to get home. "So, where are we supposed to go ?" Mal asked, "Tell me, how exactly do I get to the Evil Castle and save the kingdom before it's too late ?" Mal didn't really want to be labeled as a hero for saving the kingdom, but if that was what was going to get her home, she could put up with it.

Colby sighed, probably annoyed by her. "We have to get past the Terrible Trees, and that should be in…" Colby pointed to the West, "…the South ! If I am correct, we should head South and that should take us to the Terrible Trees in no time"

"Yay !" Redd cheered, "This is so exciting ! Let's go !" Redd ran ahead of her two 'friends' and started skipping down the pathway once again, while quietly singing to herself.

"She's too happy isn't she ?" Mal asked, already knowing the answer.

"I hate her too" Colby agreed. "Let's get going though. As much as I hate her, she's known the forest her entire life, so she knows which direction we go in. Now come on, before I leave you behind. I'm not helping you for nothing, you know"

"Whatever" Mal retorted, sassily. "I rather hang out with her than talk to you" Mal immediately ran to catch up with her 'friend', deciding to leave Colby behind. Besides, he was part dog. It wasn't like he was going to get lost, for he probably lived in the forest for all his life, anyways.

As soon as Mal was gone, Colby took his phone out of his jacket pocket and turned it on. Fifteen missed calls, all from the same person. He might as well call them back now, while Mal and Redd were gone. "Hey" Colby said into the phone, "It's working"

"Are they falling for it ?" The person on the other line asked.

"They fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Don't worry for they're walking straight into our trap. Soon Mal will be no more and we'll be able to rule both worlds. Our plan is falling perfectly into place…"

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? What did you think ? Who exactly is trying to get rid of Mal and why ? Will Mal ever find her way back to Auradon ? Which character do you want to appear next ?**

 **Also, I need some suggestions for the Carlos/Jane and the Jay/Audrey one-shot I plan on doing. If any of you guys have a prompt or idea, please don't hesitate ! I love doing different one-shots (though some of them might take a bit longer than others).**

 **Well, that's all for now ! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews ! See you next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	28. Mystery of the Missing Magic Part 1

**This next one-shot is a mystery fic. This was totally inspired by the TV show, 'I Didn't Do It' and this is also dedicated to LoveyDovey1903, HermioneMaggieJareau and ChocolateLover119 because their amazing reviews also made me inspired to come up with this.**

 **In this one-shot, Mal's spell-book goes missing and Chad tries to solve the case (originally it was going to be Carlos, but since Chad is so rude and also a bit dumb, I thought that'd make the plot a lot better).**

 **This has also reached 100 FOLLOWERS ! Thanks so much for supporting this story, I really appreciate it ! Now, on to the story !**

~Descendants~

Evie opened the door to her dorm and gasped as she stepped inside. The place was a mess, everything was thrown all over the room in different directions and her sewing table was tipped over. However, the weirdest thing in the room was Mal. She was rummaging through one of the drawers, throwing everything she found behind her, trying to desperately find something.

"Mal ?" Evie asked, finally finding her voice, "What happened in here ? It looks like my closet exploded…"

Mal looked behind her for a minute before going back to searching the room. "I can't find it, I can't find it…" Mal muttered as she kept tossing stuff behind her.

"What can't you find ? What's so important ?" Evie repeated. This was getting seriously confusing…

"My spell book ! It's gone !" Mal exclaimed. She took a break from searching the room and sat on her bed, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "I-I don't know where it is. I-It's g-gone…"

"I would use my magic mirror, but sadly it's at the Mirror-Repair Shop since somebody stepped on it and broke it last week. Can you believe how long it takes to fix a mirror ? They have to order the glass from France, use the hot-glue gun and then carefully put the pieces back into their proper place. Seriously, I just can't believe it…" Evie had then noticed her friend's sad expression and she immediately realized that she wasn't helping, "I'm not helping right now, am I ?"

Mal ignored her friend and continued to cry. "I-It's gone. I-I-I'm so s-sad. This is t-terrible"

Evie sighed and sat down beside Mal, trying to cheer her up. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Mal. You probably just misplaced it or something. Have you asked Ben if he's seen it ? Maybe Jane borrowed it too. She is the Fairy Godmother's daughter, so of course she's able to do a bit of magic" Evie assured her, "Where was the last place you put it ?"

"I-I put it under my bed. I-I always put it under my bed t-the night b-before" Mal answered. She wiped her tears, to no avail. She couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face. This did seem kind of silly, Mal had to admit. Crying over a misplaced spell book ? That was just weird and stupid, but this was important to her. That was the only thing her mom had gave to her. That was the only thing she had of her. She wasn't even allowed to keep the lizard-Maleficent in her room because Fairy Godmother, Belle and Beast all thought it was way too dangerous, especially since there was a thirty-percent chance that Maleficent could escape.

"Don't panic. I'm sure someone has seen it. Come on, let's go ask around Auradon" Evoe suggested. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Mal's hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"I don't wanna" Mal argued as Evie continued to pull her away from the dorm, "I'm too sad to go anywhere. I don't wanna go anywhere. I rather just sit in our room and sulk at the wall for the entire day" Unfortunately for Mal, Evie ignored her as they made their way through the hallway and out into the courtyard, which was where they saw Ben talking to Jay and Carlos.

"Hey losers !" Evie called out, "Any of you three seen Mal's spell-book ?"

"How dare you ! I am the King of Auradon, and I refuse to be addressed as a loser !" Ben protested. Evie could tell he wasn't really serious though, because he tried to stifle his laughs, but ended up failing miserably.

"Sorry" Evie replied sarcastically. "Now, has King Loser and the other two losers seen Mal's spell-book or what ?"

Ben looked beside Evie and finally noticed how upset Mal was. She must've been very upset too, because Mal never cried, as she believed that it'd shown weakness and according to the rules on the Isle, no villain was allowed to show weakness, no matter what. "Aww, Mal, don't cry. We'll find your spell-book, I promise" Ben stated as he gave his girlfriend a hug. Though Mal getting upset and crying was very rare, he still hated it when she got upset.

Mal instantly shoved her boyfriend away, punched him on the shoulder and then took a step back, crossing her arms defensively. Of course, this wasn't anything new to the other three former villains, because they knew that when Mal was sad, she was also angry.

Ben was confused by Mal's actions but didn't try to bother her again. It was clear she was very, very upset and she wanted her spell-book back immediately.

"Hey guys, what's—" Mal turned around and once she saw that Chad was approaching them, she flipped him, making him face-plant in the grass. Chad hesitantly stood up and instantly started interrogating the group.

"What did I do now ? I mean, I hate you guys, but I never did anything bad to you guys this week !" Chad questioned, "Nothing that I can think of, anyway"

"Mal lost her spell-book" Carlos stated.

"And that's important why ?" Chad inquired, still confused. He knew the villain kids hated him and that he hated them, but this didn't make any sense. Then again, nothing made sense to him, so it really didn't matter if it made sense or not, he just wanted an answer.

"When Mal is sad, which is rare, she cries. After she cries, she gets upset and starts hurting people. After that, she gets sad again and it just starts over and over" Carlos explained, "We came up with the scientific theory that she gets it from Maleficent"

"Oh" Chad commented. Suddenly, he came up with an amazing idea. Or at least he thought it was amazing. He didn't know what the others would think, he couldn't read people's minds. "Hey" Chad said, getting the attention of everyone, "How about I try and solve the case ?"

Unfortunately for Chad, as soon as he said that, everyone burst out laughing. "Thanks Chad" Mal giggled, "That was really hilarious, you always know how to cheer somebody up"

Ben stared at Mal in disbelief and confusion. Was she seriously falling for Chad ? Chad, as in, Chad Charming, the spoiled son of King Charming and Cinderella ? Chad, the one who had yelled at them on Family Day in front of the entire school ? Chad, the one who had insulted the four former villains to their face ? He couldn't believe this, was Mal really falling for Chad of all people ?!

"No, I mean it. If it would make you happy, I'd totally try and figure out who did it" Chad repeated. He really did mean it to, he wanted to see Mal happy. Of course, he also wanted to make her happy so she would stop hurting him. Besides, they'd both get what they want. Mal would get her spell-book and he would stop getting hurt by her. It would be a win-win.

Mal wiped her tears again and smiled happily. "Thanks, Chad. I'd really appreciate that. I'll come find you later okay ?" Mal gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed Evie's hand. "Come on, Eve ! Let's go do something fun !" Mal quickly pulled Evie away and ran back inside the school and up to their room, not bothering to stay and hear the rest of the conversation. They had better things to do, anyway.

Ben watched Mal head back inside the school, confused. Did she seriously just kiss Chad Charming ? Chad Charming, the guy who was a spoiled and selfish jerk to them ? What had the world come to ?! 'Maybe I'm dreaming' Ben thought, 'Or maybe I hit my head. Maybe it's Opposite Day ! That would actually explain a lot'

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I plan on interrogating Audrey first" Chad announced. He started to head off in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by Ben.

"Wait Chad, I need to talk you" Ben told him. He stared at Jay and Carlos, secretly hoping that they would get the message. Luckily for him, they did and left him alone with Chad.

"So, what do you need ?" Chad demanded, "Because I really don't have all day" He crossed his arms and stared at Ben, expected. It was true too, he didn't have all day. There were twenty-four hours in a day…or twelve, he wasn't really sure.

"Stop flirting with Mal" Ben commanded.

"What ? There's no way that I'm flirting with Mal. She's your girlfriend and you're my friend. Why would I do something like that ? I don't even like Mal, I like Lonnie" Chad protested. He may have been an idiot and a jerk too at times, but he knew Ben and Audrey since they were five. Why would he do something like that ?!

"Don't lie Chad, I know your flirting with Mal. Stop flirting with her, she's my girlfriend, not yours" Ben defended himself.

"I don't like Mal, I told you already ! Are you okay ? Did you hit your head or something ?" Chad repeated. This was getting confusing. Why would he flirt with Mal ?! He didn't even like her ! In fact, he hated her ! She hated him too, it was the way their relationship worked !

"Stop flirting with Mal, or else I will make you, Chad Charming. If I catch you flirting with her again, I'll hurt you so much, you're going to wish that you were on the Isle with the rest of the other villains" Ben threatened. He turned around and left Chad standing there, shocked.

Chad watched his friend leave with wide, fearful eyes. He wasn't really afraid though, he was just confused and surprised. Ben would've never been the one to threaten someone, so why the heck would he threaten him ?! Though Chad was still in disbelief, he pushed his thoughts aside and decided to start on solving the mystery of Mal's spell-book. His first suspect was Audrey. 'This' Chad thought, 'This is going to be fun…'

~Descendants~

 **What did you think ? This story is also going to have some Mal/Chad romance/friendship in it too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	29. Friends You Can Count On Part 9

**This chapter is dedicated to PurpleNicole531 and Tsunami because PurpleNicole suggested that I do a showdown scene between Malevolent, Mal and Melissa and also because Tsunami suggested that I also do a chapter in Carlos's POV, so I decided to do that. Once again, this is in Carlos's POV so Mal, Jay, Evie and Chad will NOT be making an appearance in this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews ! Now, on with the story !**

~Descendants~

Carlos moaned in pain and blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision as he woke up. He was so confused and had so many questions of what happened. Suddenly, they all came back to him. He remembered when he got knocked out, he remembered his kidnapper too, though that didn't really help much because he was locked in a room with no way to escape. Slowly, he stood up and began scanning the room he was in, not even noticing a girl had came into the room until she spoke.

"Well, I see you're finally awake. That's good, my mother will be happy to hear that" Carlos looked at the girl who was standing at the entranceway. She had black curly shoulder-length hair, pale skin and emerald eyes. She looked almost exactly like Mal, with the only difference being the hair colour.

"Who are you ?!" Carlos demanded, "What do you want with me ?! Why am I so important to you ?!"

"It's not so much what I want with you as it is what my mother wants with you. The name is Melissa, heir to the Isle, daughter to Malevolent and cousin to Mallory" the girl explained.

Carlos was confused for a moment before realization struck him. Mal's cousin. Of course ! How didn't he figure it out sooner ?! This girl looked exactly like Mal ! The only bad thing was that Mal was the daughter of Maleficent, the worst villain to ever life. That also meant that evil ran in their blood and that they'd do anything to get revenge. 'Of course' Carlos thought, 'Leave it to me to get kidnapped by Maleficent's sister and her daughter, the second worst villains ever. Yippee, 'cause this exactly how I wanted to spend my Thursday'

"Wait, did you say heir to the Isle ?" Carlos repeated.

"Huh, they call you the smart one. I guess they were lying about that" Melissa snickered, "And yes, I am the heir to the Isle. Why would you want to know ?"

"Does that mean Mal was the former heir to the Isle ?" Carlos asked, nervously. If Melissa was the heir to the Isle, that mean that Maleficent's sister was the ruler. 'This' Carlos thought, worriedly, 'This is not going to end well'

"Kind of. That right was taken away from her when she turned on us and started dating King Ben, Belle and Beast's son. That doesn't matter though, 'cause I'm the new heir and I plan to destroy Auradon" Melissa answered. Why was she telling him this ?! She couldn't ruin their plan, then her mother would be even more furious with her than she already was ! She was so confused ! She wanted her mother to be proud for her, happy that she finally did something right, but on the other hand, she felt like she could tell Carlos anything, like she'd known him her entire life. This was so complicated…

"You seem to know a lot about Mal" Carlos observed. He hasn't talked to Melissa for more than five minutes and he'd already found out so much about her.

"As the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, enemies closer'" Melissa replied.

"Do you care about her ?" Carlos questioned.

"What—Of course I care for Mal ! She's my cousin, I'd never hurt her !" Melissa exclaimed, surprised. Why was he asking so many questions and why did it matter ?! Nobody ever took an interest in her, so why would they now ?!

"Then why are you doing this ? Why are you trying to get revenge and make Mal suffer ? Though I've only known you for two minutes, I can tell your not that type of person" Carlos stated as he stared into Melissa's emerald eyes. It was true too, he could tell that Melissa wasn't that kind of person.

"Y-You won't understand" Melissa muttered, quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned on her heels and was about to leave when Carlos stopped her.

"You don't know that" Carlos stepped forward and gently grabbed her arm, as if trying to stop her from leaving, "Why are you doing this ?" He asked again, this time a bit more forcefully.

As he did that, something in Melissa snapped and she yanked her arm away and punched him on the shoulder. "I don't have to answer to you, I don't have to answer to anybody !" Melissa snapped. She shoved him a bit harder and made him fall against the cold hard floor, "Y-You're nothing to me ! Y-You're nothing in this world, nobody wants you !" Melissa could hear herself stutter as she said the words she instantly regretted. The only reason she was doing this was because her mom would hurt her if she didn't. Truthfully, she didn't want to hurt anybody, especially not Mal. She hadn't seen her cousin since she was five and just doing this to her seemed wrong. No, it didn't _seem_ wrong, it _was_ wrong. She didn't want to do this, but yet she had to because she was afraid of the consequences. Though she was still a bit hesitant, Melissa left the room without another word and went to go find her master.

~Descendants~

Melissa explored the building until she finally came across her mother's off-limits lab. Malevolent was actually kind of different from Maleficent. Maleficent preferred dark magic and liked torturing her enemies using magic while Malevolent preferred using science and often tortured her enemies by making sure they knew who they kept close were getting tortured as well. Melissa stepped into the off-limits lab and watched her mother work until she finally chose to speak up.

"What shall I do with Carlos now ?" Melissa asked, deciding to break the silence between the two.

Malevolent jumped, surprised and glared at her daughter. Melissa knew she wasn't allowed to be in her lab, yet she still wandered in there, like she was free to do whatever she wanted, which annoyed her. Melissa couldn't do anything right, even if she tried ! "Nothing" Malevolent answered as she continued mixing some chemicals, "Nothing"

"Nothing ?" Melissa repeated, confused. Did her mother just say to do nothing to him ? Not even hurt him or poison him ? That was odd, every villain took the opportunity to hurt someone whenever they had it.

"Nothing" Malevolent confirmed, "We shall hurt him in front of Mal's eyes, making both of them suffer. That, my darling, is how you will become truly evil, by putting yourself first. Taking other's lives, will give you true happiness"

Melissa nodded, sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes and she blinked them back, trying to stop herself from showing weakness. Villains didn't care about anybody but themselves, so why was she feeling like this ? She couldn't of possibly fallen in love with Carlos ! Melissa sighed. She knew she wasn't doing the right thing, yet she was so scared of what was to come. Maybe, just maybe, she could sneak past her mother and figure out a way to free Carlos. She'd already told him half of their plan, maybe the consequences of helping him wouldn't be so bad ? Melissa shook her head, she knew better than that. She was raised as a villain, she couldn't do that. That would be treason, turning against everyone and anything she ever knew. It wasn't possible, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Mother" Melissa stated, "Um, why are we doing this ? Why are we hurting Carlos to make Mal suffer ? I mean, as much as I love making people suffer, this just doesn't seem right"

Malevolent glared at her daughter and shoved her harshly on to the ground. "Never, ever, say that again unless you don't want to live" Malevolent grabbed her daughter wrist and yanked her up off the ground. "You're a worthless piece of trash, who's lucky to be here right now. If it weren't for me, you still would've been in that adoption centre !"

Melissa took a step back, horrified and shocked. She could feel tears burning in her eyes and this time, she didn't nothing to stop them. "W-What did you say to me ?" Melissa cried, "D-Did you say that I-I'm adopted ? I-I'm not actually the heir of the Isle then ?"

"What do you think ?! I could've just left you there and abandoned you, but I didn't ! No, I decided to be generous and use you as my minion ! A stupid, weak, pathetic minion ! That's all you ever were to me and the world ?! Y-You don't even deserve to be here right now, you ungrateful misfit !" Malevolent yelled.

Melissa stood there, frozen in fear and shock for a moment, before yelling at Malevolent. "Y-You're a monster !" Melissa could know feel tears streaming her down her face so she quickly turned around and ran until she was finally in her bedroom. It wasn't very much, but she was happy with it. There was a bed, covered all in black and purple sheets and covers, a small black drawer and only one window. Not very much, but she learned to accept it. It was all she was going to get, anyways. Melissa locked her door and flopped down in her bed. She knew she had to make this right, she knew that. The only problem was that she didn't know how…

~Descendants~

 **Alright, so this chapter revealed a bit more about Melissa and Malevolent. If you didn't know, Melissa is also Carlos's love interest, though there's also going to be some Mal/Carlos and Carlos/ Evie scenes too.**

 **I also need some ideas for a Carlos/Jane one-shot, a Jay/Audrey one-shot and some ideas for Pranks Day Part 2 ! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Let me know what you think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	30. Mystery of the Missing Magic Part 2

**Who's ready for Mystery of the Missing Magic Part 2 ?! If you read Part 1, then you know that Audrey will make an appearance in this chapter. Once again, I don't own Descendants.**

~Descendants~

Chad raced around the entire campus until he finally came across the Tourney field, which was where he saw Audrey leading the cheerleaders in a routine. He really didn't want to interrupt (because Audrey's cheerleading routines were always amazing), but the sooner he talked to her, the sooner he could solve the mystery. Being the jerk Chad was, he decided to interrupt, not caring whether he annoyed Audrey or not.

"Audrey ! Audrey, Audrey, Audrey !" Chad yelled, "I need to talk to you ! And it's important !"

Audrey glared at Chad and rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to one of her teammates. "Stephanie, you lead the team till I get back, 'kay ?" Audrey asked, not really giving the girl a choice.

The pretty blond-haired cheerleader known as Stephanie nodded, understandingly and Audrey ran over to Chad, who was waiting for her impatiently. "He's such a jerk" Audrey whispered, making sure to be quiet enough so Chad couldn't hear her. She then crossed her arms and smirked at him. "What is so important that you have to interrupt Cheerleading practice ?!" Audrey demanded.

"Where were you last night ?" Chad questioned.

"That's none of your business you creep !" Audrey shouted, "Why do you need to know anyway ?!"

"Mal's spell book was stolen. Once again, where were you last night ?" Chad repeated.

"I was in my dorm sleeping. You need like, tons of beauty sleep to stay this pretty. You can ask Arielle too, she's my roommate" Audrey answered. Arielle was the daughter of Ariel (you could easily guess that by the name) and King Eric. Though she was the daughter of Ariel, the two were complete opposites in personality and looks, which made people often mistake her as the daughter of Snow White or Lady Tremaine.

"Wow, I feel so bad for her. She has to share a room with you" Chad insulted, laughing at his own joke. He really did feel bad for the girl though, nobody liked rooming with Audrey.

"Shut up, Chad" Audrey snapped, "Anything else you want to ask before I punch you in the face ?!"

"How do you spell your name ?"

"What ?"

"How do you spell your name ? Better question, can you spell your name ?"

"Uh, yes, I can spell my name" Audrey muttered, confused. What did this have to do with Mal's spell book being stolen ? 'Chad is not a very good detective' Audrey thought. "A-U-D-R-E-Y. Audrey"

"Wait, there's a Y ?" Chad inquired, "I thought it was spelt A-U-D-R-E. Huh, I guess I was mistaken. So, you're sure you didn't steal Mal's spell book ?"

"I don't even know what her stupid spell book looks like !" Audrey shouted, "Are we done now, 'cause I have better things to do then talk to you !"

"Affirmative, Princess Audrey" Chad agreed. He gave Audrey a smile and then waved good-bye, happily.

"Shut up, Chad" Audrey said before taking off and returning to her teammates, resuming going through the cheers they were learning. 'Stupid Chad wastes five minutes worth of cheerleading' Audrey thought, angrily, 'Stupid prince's'

Chad turned around from where he was and began to walk in the opposite direction. His next suspect was Carlos and Dude (yes, that's right, everybody counted as a suspect, including dogs) and he had a pretty good feeling that Dude did it. After all, nobody was to suspect a dog, it was highly unlikely. Sighing, Chad made his way over to the robotics lab, which was where he found Carlos with Dude, typing rapidly on a computer.

"Hey De Vil" Chad greeted, "What'cha and the mutt up to ?"

Carlos nearly fell out of his seat when he heard somebody speak to him. He'd been fully-concentrated on the computer for two hours, with the only company being the small Australian Terrier that was sleeping beside the computer in front of him.

"Hey, did I scare you ?" Chad asked, dumbly.

"What do you think ?!" Carlos growled, "Of course you scared me, why do you think I nearly fell out of my seat ?" Carlos sighed, calming himself down before speaking again, "Why are you here ?" Carlos got back in his seat and started typing on the computer again.

"I suspect you and the mutt stole Mal's spell book" Chad replied, getting right to the point.

Carlos turned around, annoyed, confused and surprised. "Why would I steal Mal's spell book ? I don't know if you've noticed but I don't even know how to recite a spell, never mind use one. Oh and Dude is not a mutt"

"Well, I could call him that or I could call him a furball. Whatever works for you, dude" Dude perked up at the sound of his name and hopped off from where he was sleeping and leaped into Chad's arms, excitedly. "Anyway" Chad stated, "Did you steal her spell book ?"

"Maybe you stole her spell book" Carlos accused. He took Dude back from Chad and put him back beside the computer, letting Dude go back to sleep again. "Besides, what proof would you have if I did steal her spell book ?"

Chad gasped, "Maybe I stole her spell book ! Oh well, everyone is guilty until proven…even more guilty" Chad paused before asking the question that had been on his mind for two minutes, "D-Do you think the furball did it ?"

Carlos turned back around, still confused, though this time he was a bit worried too. "Uh, Chad, are you okay ? I-I think you're getting delusional…"

"I'm fine, De Vil ! Now tell me, did Dude do it ? Did Dude steal Mal's spell book ?"

"What ? I don't see how Dude can steal Mal's spell book. Dogs can't talk and they can't stand on two legs—actually, no animals can do that. Uh, are you sure you're feeling okay ?" Carlos repeated. So far he settled on two possible theories: Chad was going insane or he was just being his dumb, stupid self, which was actually more likely. Carlos decided on the choice of Chad going insane, but he didn't say anything, 'cause he had no clue what Chad's reaction would be (that and just telling Chad he was going crazy was just plain rude).

"Fine, De Vil ! I'm fine !" Chad insisted, "So you're sure that the mutt didn't do it ?"

"Chad…just go. Just…go. Get out" Carlos said, as he pointed to the entranceway.

Chad, though he was still a bit suspicious, did as he was told and left, going to his dorm room. He sighed and played Flappy Duck on his phone until a thought struck him. 'Of course !' Chad thought, 'Why didn't I think of them sooner ?!' Chad got up from his bed and raced out of the room, deciding to go look for his next suspect to interrogate.

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I know Part 1 of this was just posted not that long ago, but I couldn't help writing Chad's interrogations ! It was so much fun, especially with the part of him and Carlos ! Anyway, who do you think Chad is going to interrogate next ? Maybe Chad himself did it ! As said before, "Everyone is guilty until proven guilty…"**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	31. Dancing & Drama Part 1

**This is dedicated to Miss Baking because they came up with it. This is also my first Carlos/Jane romance/friendship one-shot. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Carlos watched from afar, staring at Jane as she sat on a stone bench and continued drawing (that's what it looked like she was doing, anyway). 'S-She looks so pretty' Carlos thought. He couldn't help it, it was like he was drawn to her.

"Why don't you just ask her out ?" someone asked. Carlos turned around, only to find Jay standing behind him. "So ?" Jay asked, "Why don't you ask her out ?"

"I-I can't. T-There's no way she'd go out with someone like me !" Carlos exclaimed. He turned back to his laptop and began working on blueprints for the project he was working on. 'We have nothing in common' He thought, sadly. It was kind of true, he and Jane had nothing in common.

"You're voicing your thoughts aloud again" Jay reminded his friend. "You and Jane have nothing in common ? I highly doubt that"

"What do you mean ?" Carlos questioned, confused.

Jay took a seat beside Carlos and closed his laptop. "You and Jane are basically the youngest kids in the entire school, your both shy, both very intelligent too, and I know that because you and Jane are also in the ninth grade, skipping the eighth"

"H-How do you know that ?" Carlos stammered, "W-Who told you that ?"

"You did, just a few weeks ago. You went on all night about how Jane was so pretty and beautiful, not letting me get to sleep. Besides, I'm sure she likes you otherwise she wouldn't be coming up to you right now"

"Wait—what ?!" Carlos instantly panicked. He was never good with girls, what was he supposed to say ?! He couldn't talk about science and math forever ! 'I really wish I was on the Isle right now' Carlos thought, 'Maybe I could ask Mal to make me invisible. S-She can do that, right ? Yeah, she's half fairy, of course she could do that ! O-Or maybe…' Carlos looked beside him and noticed that Jay had left him. "Stupid friends" he muttered.

"Hey Carlos. What're you up to ?" Carlos head snapped up at the sound of Jane's voice, bring him out of his thoughts. Though he really didn't want Jane to talk to him, he had to admit, hearing her voice sounded beautiful, but Carlos quickly panicked. He wasn't good with girls, what if he scared her off ?! He did not want that happening ! "Carlos ?" Jane repeated, "Carlos, are you okay ?"

"Huh ? O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Y-Yeah, I'm okay. A-Are you okay ?" He hasn't even talked to Jane for more than a minute and he could already tell this wasn't going to end well !

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay" Jane replied. She had then looked behind Cruella De Vil's son and noticed the closed laptop. "Were you working on something ?" Jane's expression than changed from curious to nervous, "I'm not bothering you, am I ?"

"N-No, not bothering me at all. N-Nope, not at all. You are most certainly, definitely not bothering me" Carlos stuttered, as he glanced at his laptop. Truth to be told, he actually preferred working on his laptop over talking to Jane, but he didn't dare let her know that, because he knew that he would scare her off that way or make her uneasy.

"Hey Carlos ?"

Carlos instantly turned his attention back to Jane and offered her a shy and reassuring smile. "Yeah, Jane ? D-Did you need anything ?"

Jane relaxed slightly and smiled back at him. "I was wondering…" Jane paused a bit before continuing, "Are you going to the Fall Dance this Friday ?" Jane paused again before adding, "N-Not that I care. 'Cause who really cares about villain kids ? Heh, not me. Nope, not at all"

Carlos froze at what Jane had said. 'Who really cares about villain kids ?' Those world's had brought back so many memories, so many painful memories. Memories that turned into nightmares and those nightmares were worse than anything. So many times he'd been wished to be loved by someone, to make his mother proud, only to result in failure. Nobody cared for him and maybe everybody in Auradon didn't either.

"Yeah" Carlos said finally, "Who cares about villain kids ? Nobody, nobody at all" He quickly turned his back to Jane and started gathering his things, making sure to keep his head down and not make any eye contact with the Fairy Godmother's daughter. "I-I have to go now. I-I'll see you later, Jane"

Jane instantly realized what she had just said. 'Oh gosh, what have I done ?' She thought, worriedly. Jane reached out and grabbed Carlos's arm to stop him from leaving. "Carlos, you don't understand—"

"Don't tell me I don't understand, Jane" Carlos hissed, "Because I do. I understand that nobody on Auradon wants me here, not even you. You know what you said, Jane, I don't need to be told twice" Carlos yanked his arm away and left, not even bothering to hear what she had to say. He didn't want or need to listen to Jane ramble on about how annoying him and his friends were, he didn't need to hear about how nobody wanted him, how nobody would accept him. He'd heard that over and over multiple times in his childhood, he grew up with learning that. He most definitely did not need a repeat.

Jane stood, frozen in fear and shock, before she clearly heard what Carlos said. This was a disaster, there was no possible way he'd like her now ! He wouldn't even listen to what she had to say, never mind talk to her ! This was terrible, just absolutely, a hundred percent terrible. How was she supposed to fix this ?!

~Descendants~

 **Don't worry, that's not the end ! There's going to be a Part 2 (as you can probably tell by the title) ! This was also meant to be posted earlier, but the website wasn't letting me upload it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews ! See you guys next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	32. Saving Lives & Sports Part 1

**This is dedicated to LoveyDovey1903 for their amazing idea. This is (possibly/probably) going to be a two-shot and it's about where Ben teaches Mal to swim and Mal teaches Ben to parkour (I don't know much about parkour, so I'm going to try and describe the best I can). I know that many people have done this idea, but I have a feeling that this one will turn out great. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it !**

~Descendants~

"I am not going swimming" Mal refused, "What if I drown ? I don't know how smart you are, but I'm pretty sure that you're smart enough to know that drowning leads to dying. Not that I don't love to die, who doesn't love to do that ?" Mal added sarcasm to the last part and the sat down on the stone ground, instead letting the water hit her ankles. Ben had (somehow) convinced (though it was more like dragged) her to go to the Enchanted Lake to learn how to swim. Mal, being her normal stubborn self, kept on protesting and protesting, no matter what. She was determined to win the argument.

"For your information, I have a very high IQ and I know you won't drown" Ben argued as he splashed some of the water at Mal, making her cover her face as a way of defending herself from getting wet. "It's shallow, there's no way you could drown"

"You almost drowned on our first date" Mal brought up.

"Correction: you thought I drowned. I didn't" Ben replied. "Besides, you won't drown, I can promise you that"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Mal stated, "How can you promise I won't drown, anyway ? I can barely stand in the water without feeling like I'm drowning" Mal stood up and took a step back from the water, not wanting to somehow fall in.

"Because, I'll save you. When you're in trouble, I'll save you, when you're falling, I'll catch you and when your afraid or sad, I'll comfort you. I'll do all those things for you, Mal, because I'm your boyfriend and I love you" Ben promised. He offered Mal his hand and smiled at her, assuringly.

"Alright, I'll come in the water…on one condition" Mal smirked and waited for Ben to nod before continuing. "If I go in and try to practice swimming, then you have to practice a sport I like"

"Tell me, oh so great daughter of Maleficent, what might this sport be ?" Ben asked as he crossed his arms and stared into Mal's forest-green eyes, which were filled with mischief. He already knew that Mal had something planned and he also knew that it wouldn't end well, but if it got Mal into the water, he'd agree to the deal.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Mal answered, "So, do we have a deal ?"

Ben sighed. He knew that whatever had in mind, it wasn't going to be good, but he's still go through with it if it meant helping Mal conquer her fear of drowning. "Fine" he agreed. Ben held hand out again, hoping Mal would accept his help. Mal instead did the opposite and swatted his hand away, going into the cold water on her own.

"Fine, maybe it's not that deep" Mal admitted, "I'm not going any deeper though, 'cause then I'll drown"

"You don't have to, but can you at least try to go underwater ?" Ben questioned.

Mal did as she was told and came above the water a minute later, spitting out seawater. "Ugh, gross. I am _never_ doing that ever again" Mal protested.

"You mean going underwater, right ?"

"No, I mean swimming ! The deal was that I try and practice. I tried and practice and now I can tell everyone this was the _worst_ experience of my _entire_ life ! I'm going back to my room !" Mal exclaimed. She threw on her jacket, slipped her flip-flops on and stared retreating back to her dorm. "I am _never_ going swimming _again_ !"

Ben sighed and then threw his jacket and shoes on too, starting to go after Mal. 'Maybe I can convince her to try again' Ben thought. Then an idea struck him, 'Mal won't swim to save her life, but maybe she's swim to save someone else's ?' He thought. This is going to be good, very good, indeed.

~Descendants~

 **Alright, this was short but I thought it was kind of cute and exciting. I also haven't had much of a chance to update today, since I was busy (school's starting in less than a week. What do you expect ?). I hope you guys liked this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	33. Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 3

**Welcome to Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 3 !? In this part, I'm going to add in a few more animals. After this one should be Friends You Can Count On Part 10. Anyway, time to get on to the story!**

~Descendants~

"Are you sure this is safe ?" Mal asked as she stared ahead into the dark, creepy, scary, mysterious, weird, strange-looking woods, known as the Terrible Trees. "I haven't been in many forests, but I know that this place looks dangerous and that we probably shouldn't go in"

"Stop being such a wimp, Molly" Colby snapped. "Why are you such a weakling ?!"

"I am the daughter of the most dangerous fairy to ever live and you're calling me a wimp ?! You should look at yourself ! You look like Mary's little lamb !" Mal insulted.

"You did not just call me a little lamb" Colby growled, "NOBODY CALLS ME A LITTLE LAMB EXCEPT FOR MY COUSIN, JANE ! HEAR ME NOW ?! NOBODY CALLS ME A LAMB AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ?!" Colby, once again, made an attempt to bite Mal, but Mal quickly defended herself and did a backflip, not giving Colby the chance to bite her.

"Ha, you're a stupid dog !" Mal teased.

"I AM NOT A DOG !" Colby screamed, "I AM A WEREWOLF WHO LOOKS LIKE A GERMAN SHEPHERD BUT PREFERS TO BE CALLED A COYOTE ! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU HUMANS TODAY ?! KNOW YOUR ANIMALS !

"Stop fighting !" Redd yelled, "It's making me sad and when I get sad, I also get mad and afterwards, I get glad ! Stop fighting !"

"Why must you rhyme every sentence you say ?" Mal asked, annoyed.

"Rhyming makes people happy and as the daughter of Red Riding Hood, I love to make people happy. Happiness runs in my blood" Redd answered politely, "Wait, you said you're the daughter of the most dangerous fairy to ever live. D-Does that make you a witch ?!"

"Never mind that" Mal said, not wanting to get into the topic, "Let's get this over with so we can head to the Evil Castle already" Mal, now without hesitation, went ahead of her two acquaintances and started heading into the forest.

"C'mon, we can't let her die in there" Redd said as she too started walking into the forest.

"Are you sure about that ? 'Cause if we did that, I would be totally fine with it. Besides, Molly is really annoying and I bet I'd do everyone a favour if we just let her get lost and eventually die" Colby replied, but nonetheless, he followed after Redd and went looking for his acquaintance.

Redd ran to catch up with Mal and when she reached her, she was out of breath. "Why are…you…so fast ?" Redd asked in between breaths.

"When you live on an island with a ton of villains, you have to be able to outrun them" Mal replied. Suddenly, she heard something, shushed Redd and Colby, and froze in place out of fear. "W-What is that ? Did you hear that ?"

"I don't hear anything but the trees shaking and the wind howling" Colby stated and both girls stared at him in confusion, awe and wonder. "What ?" He asked, wondering what they were looking at. "What's so special ?"

"You just spoke like a poet" Redd exclaimed. "How are you so creative ?!"

"Huh, I really don't know. When I'm in creepy places, I prefer speaking poetically and expressively. Guess I never really noticed it till now" Colby answered, "How odd"

"Quite" Redd agreed, "Now, what did you hear Mal ?"

"I think I heard a…" Mal suddenly heard the noise again, looked behind her and immediately started running. "PIG !"

Colby and Redd looked behind them, screamed and the two started running as fast as they could. "Why is there a pig in the forest ?! THERE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANY PIGS IN THE FOREST ?!" Colby screeched.

"THAT IS A DERANGED PIG ! RUN FASTER ! IT COULD EAT US !" Redd screamed.

"Wait…" Mal stopped in her tracks and stared at Redd, confused. "Don't you get along with pigs ? There's a wolf in the Three Little Pigs, don't you get along with them ?"

"Nah, I don't get along with the Five Big Pigs" Redd answered.

Mal stared at her, even more confused than she was before. What had the world come to ? Did they seriously not have the Three Little Pigs here, in Storybrook, the land of fairytales ? This was just getting crazy. No, rephrase: This was crazy. It wasn't getting crazy, it was crazy. "The…Five Big Pigs ?" Mal said finally.

"Yeah, since we both have a wolf in our story, we kind of compete over that and the fact who tried to kill the wolf. Don't mention it around Colby though, brings up hurtful memories" Redd replied.

"Wait…You're the wolf from the Three Little Pigs and Red Riding Hood ?" Mal questioned

"Congratulations on finally figuring it out. Besides, did you think we had multiple wolves in Storybrook ? Wolves went extinct a long time ago, and the only reason I'm even alive right now is because everybody needs a wolf in their story to become the antagonist. That, and because I'm the only enchanted wolf, meaning I can't die" Colby explained. His expression had then saddened, "That also meant that I could watch my family die. Being an enchanted wolf isn't all fun and games, you know. It takes a lot of work, especially since I'm the only one alive"

Mal was instant heartbroken by Colby's background. "Wow" Mal said as she felt a single tear stream down her face, "I-I never knew that, Colby. I'm truly sorry" Mal went to give her acquaintance a hug, only for him to shove her away.

"I don't want your sympathy, comfort or apology. It's over, it was over a hundred years ago. I shouldn't even be talking about this right now" Colby stated, "Let's keep going otherwise that pig is going to eat us"

Mal looked around her and noticed that the crazy animal was gone. "I-I think we lost it. I think it's gone" Mal decided to state the obvious.

"Yeah, it's gone. Lost. Just like my family" Colby sighed sadly and then started walking ahead of his two enemies. If he failed to destroy Mal, there was no telling what they'd do to him. Colby stopped and noticed that the two girls weren't following. "Are you two coming or not ?!" Colby yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY ?!"

Redd and Mal hurried to catch up to Colby and soon enough, the three made it out of the forest and saw a big farmhouse on one side of the path, with no other houses surrounding it. "Uh, is that normal ?" Mal asked, nervously.

"Yeah, that's the hurricane house. It looks more like a farmhouse, but we take cover there from tornados, hurricanes and storms because it has emergency supplies. That, and we have to hide there with the animals 'cause they get scared easily" Redd explained as she opened the door and then gestured inside, "Shall we enter ?"

"You guys are very old-fashioned, aren't you ?" Mal asked rhetorically.

"Affirmative, though I prefer the term horse-and-buggy" Redd smiled and then stepped inside the farmhouse, following her two friends.

"That means the exact same thing. Are you sure you don't live in Stupidity City ?" Colby insulted as he glanced around the farmhouse. There were few barrels filled with who-knows-what, many stacks of hay and one small horse laying down in the hay, looking like it was sleeping.

"Aww, how cute ! What do you think his name is ?" Redd squealed. She ran over to the small brown horse and immediately began petting it and continued squealing sigh excitement. "CAN WE KEEP HIM ?! CAN WE KEEP HIM ?!"

"Well, it's a colt so that means it's a boy. I think it's name should be Razorclaw" Colby suggested.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Of course _you_ pick that name. I think we should name him Jellybean or Mickey, as in Mickey Mouse" Mal's eyes flickered over to the horse and then over to Redd. "What do you think we should name him, Redd ?"

"I think we should name him…"

~Descendants~

 **What did you think ? I totally cut it off there for a reason and the reason is because I want you guys to vote for the name ! Tell me what name out of the three (Razorclaw, Jellybean and Mickey) and whichever name gets the most votes, that's the name I'll use. SPOILER: In Part 4 the evil witch should show up and ruin everything !**

 **As said before, after this should be Friends You Can Count On Part 10. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think in the reviews ! I'll see you guys next time !**

 **~Stardust**


	34. Friends You Can Count On Part 10

**Welcome to Part 10 of Friends You Can Count On ! This chapter is going to be a bit different because instead of being in Third Person POV, this is chapter will be First Person POV. Long story short, the characters will be telling the story instead of me.**

 **Somebody also asked last chapter if Mal was adopted too, so if anybody else is wondering that, here's the answer:**

 **No. Melissa is the only one adopted in this story. Mal is the actual daughter of Maleficent. If any of you guys are interested, I will probably put up a new one-shot that explains more about Melissa's background. However, that actually depends on the ending of this story, because I'm going to let you guys vote for the ending (Not giving anything away until this story is nearly finished).**

 **I also didn't have very much time to update today because I went to the PNE and got contacts. Not going to say anymore about that. Here's Part 10:**

~Descendants~

 **Melissa's POV:**

I couldn't believe this. I've been lied to for fourteen years and I fell for it. It was all my fault. Malevolent was going to kill—er, hurt Carlos and it would be all my fault ! I couldn't let someone die for my mistakes and though I was taught to be evil, I knew that much. Letting someone die for your mistakes doesn't bring true happiness. Neither does taking away lives or putting yourself first. I wiped away my tears, stood up and pulled on the door handle, only to find that it was locked.

"Stupid witch locked me in here" I muttered under my breath, though I knew nobody else was in the room and if they were, they still wouldn't hear me. I sat on my bed and cried for a good five minutes until I lifted my head up and glanced at my window. My window. 'Of course !' I thought, 'Why didn't I think of it sooner ?!'. I looked around my room and picked up a hardcover book and smashed it against my window. Worried, I glanced down at the ground which wasn't the best choice. My room was on a tower, a very high tower, and because of that, I was sure that if I jumped, I'd end up dead.

 _'Don't jump ! You're going to die !'_ I shook off the voice inside my head and got prepared to jump. I had no choice, I didn't want Carlos to die. I rather die trying to save him than live knowing it was my fault Malevolent got to him, so now without hesitating, I jumped and then everything I knew faded into black.

~Descendants~

 **Mal's POV:**

I ran back to where my friends (excluding Chad, 'cause he wasn't my friend) were and rejoined them. Evie was sitting in the stairs, typing onher laptop and Jay and Chad were arguing about something. As I got closer, I started hearing the conversation more clearly.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ! IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HIM, THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAD HAPPENED !" Jay yelled.

"I DIDN'T TRY TO HURT HIM, I JUST BEAT HIM UP ! HE DESERVED IT FOR GETTING ME IN TROUBLE LAST WEEK !" Chad defended himself.

I stood there, frozen in my tracks for a minute and then spoke, alerting everyone that I was there. "What did Carlos do to you last week ?" I asked, confused and surprised.

"I was cheating off of Lonnie in math class and he told on me" Chad stated as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed and turned to Evie. "Eve, did you manage to track Carlos's location yet ?" I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. I wasn't mad at Evie, I really wasn't. I was mad at Chad because he was being a jerk and an idiot. I didn't even know why I brought him along when all he did was complain and ruin everything. Honestly, he was unbelievable sometimes.

"Actually, I did, but there's some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first ?" Evie answered as she kept her eyes glued to her computer screen.

"Good news, give us that first" I demanded.

"Good news is that I managed to track his location and find out where he was. He's at a house in a place called Isle of the Exiled. Bad news is that it's going to be pretty hard to get there since we have no kind transportation" Evie explained. She had then decided to ask the question that she had been pondering for a few minutes. "Hey, where did you go earlier ?"

I took a step back, nervously and sighed. I'd have to tell them sooner or later, so why not now ? Besides, they deserved to know and it wasn't like it was a important secret to keep. It wasn't a decision that could end our lives, so why was I hesitating so much ? "I asked Jane to cover for us in case anybody questions where we've been, though specifically I mean Ben"

"Why would you want Jane to lie to him ? I also don't know if you've noticed but Jane isn't a very good liar. I've seen her lie to Audrey before and she failed horribly" Jay announced, "Not only that, but her mom is the head of the school and she'll probably ground her if she finds out, Mal. Are you sure that's a good idea ?"

"She's not that bad a liar" Mal objected. "If Ben finds out where we are, he's going to try to come after us and save us. If I have to lie to the ones I love to protect them in order to save someone then I'm willing to that" Mal had then quickly changed the subject, not wanting to discuss the previous topic any further, "I can actually make-up a teleportation spell to get us to Carlos, just give me a minute to think of one"

The other teens glanced at each other, before nodding and silently agreeing with Mal to do her spell. Mal started chanting something under her breath and then everything around the teens disintegrated into dark purple dust (the colour of Mal's magic).

~Descendants~

 **Melissa's POV:**

I groaned as I opened my eyes to the outside world for the second time. That's right, I've only actually been outside twice, counting now. The first time was when I had (been forced) to capture Carlos and you really didn't get to enjoy the view of the forest when you were kidnapping somebody. I scanned my surroundings and noticed that I was behind the back of my house. Though I was still a bit shaky, I stood up and started circling the house, trying to find a way to get in without being caught. Of course, since my house has two gigantic Dobermans and is boarded up with wood and decorated with cobwebs, that wasn't exactly easy. I was just about to circle the house a second time when I heard footsteps behind me and turmed around, only to find myself face-to-face with a girl who had dark purple shoulder-length hair and pale skin. In other words, she looked exactly like me.

"What do you want and why are you here ?!" I commanded, angrily. Though I often acted sweet and nice (that's what I thought anyway), I definitely didn't like it when people spied on me from afar.

"You don't remember me ?" the purple-haired girl asked. She sounded kind of sad and for a minute I felt like I knew her, only I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked behind her and saw that a girl with indigo curls, a boy with tanned skin and another boy with golden brown hair and brown eyes, also stood a few feet away. I turned my attention back to the purple-haired freak I was talking to and narrowed my eyes, silently demanding an explanation from her.

"I don't know who you are and to be honest, I don't care. Get out and never come back. I'm not asking you to either, this _isn't_ a choice, it's a command" I snapped, "Get out and never show your face here again or else I _will_ destroy you and everyone you love too" Okay, so maybe I went a bit over the top. I can't help it though, evil is in my blood ! You couldn't just expect people to a change in a day, and despite the fact I was raised as a villain, I knew that.

The purple-haired girl took a step back nervously, took a store,forward and then started cornering me. "Nobody tells me what to do" Her voice sounded furious and as her eyes stared into mine intensely, I noticed her eyes started glowing green, as did mine. "Nobody _can_ tell me what to do. I'm _not_ a servant, a minion or a slave. I'm here to rescue a friend and I _will_ do that, even if it means beating you up"

The indigo curly haired girl stepped forward and placed a hand of the purple-haired girls shoulder. "Mal, don't do this. No, sorry, you _won't_ do this. I'm not going to let you hurt someone you used to keep close, because that's just mean and I know for a fact that Melissa _doesn't_ deserve it"

Wait, how did this girl know my name ? I'd never even met her, I didn't have a memory of a indigo curly-haired girl. I closed my eyes and that's when it all came back to me.

 _Mal…_

The name felt familiar and I instantly knew why. "Wait… _you're_ Mal ?" I asked, "As in my cousin, Mal ?" I watched as the girl known as Mal, took a step back and then offered her hand to help me up. Though still a bit hesitant, I took it and gave her a smile, in to which she did the same.

"Yeah, I'm Mal the daughter of Maleficent. Y-You remember me, right ?"

I nodded happily but then my excited mood faded and was replaced with sadness. "I'm just going to randomly guess and say that you guys are here to rescue Carlos from my mother, correct ?"

"Yeah, could you let us in ?" Mal questioned, "The Dobermans kept growling at us"

"Wait" I said slowly, "You actually want me to help you find Carlos ? You're not just going to assume that I'm evil and ignore me or capture me right now and bring me to justice ?"

"Why would I try to convince people to bring my cousin to jail ? I may be the daughter of Maleficent, but I am good at heart, I can promise you that" Mal replied.

"Mal, are you sure this is a good idea ?" I hear one of the boys say, "You've only known her for a minute. You've told us you haven't seen her since you were five. How can we be so sure that we can trust her ?"

"Let me help" I pleaded, "That way I can show you that I want to help. I can help you save Carlos and I'm being honest when I'm saying I don't want to see him hurt"

"Uh, guys ?" interrupted the boy with golden brown hair, "We don't have all day. Tick-tock, Carlos is in danger of dying more by the minute. If we want to save him, you need to make a choice and hurry"

"Please" I pleaded again as tears started to form in my eyes, "Let me help"

Mal glanced at her acquaintances and smiled, "We're going to need all the help we can get if we want to rescue Carlos. Do you have any clue on how to get in ?"

"The best way to get in would either be through a window or through the back door, but the windows are too broken and we have two Dobermans guarding each door. I say we hide in the bushes and then run in when the two maniac dogs aren't expecting it" I explained. I snuck around the house again, spotted a blackberry bush and ran behind it, using it as a hiding spot, with the others following along behind me.

"So" I stated, "Since we're going to be hiding out here a while, shouldn't I know your names ?"

Mal looked at me and giggled quietly. "Sorry about that, Melissa. Kind of forgot. Anyway" Mal pointed to the blue-haired girl, "That's Evie," she pointed to the boy with tanned skin, "That's Jay" Mal finally pointed to the boy with brown eyes, "And the idiot right there is Chad"

Evie was the first one of the other three teens to speak up. "So, what do we do now ?"

"Now" I said, "All we can do is just sit here and wait"

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? What did you think of Melissa and Mal reuniting ? Also, this story is almost finished so I'm going to say that it should probably have six or seven more chapters left.**

 **I don't know if any of you have read my other story, Evil on the Isle, but I plan to update that one pretty soon (I've finally managed to get rid of my writer's block for that one ! Yes !), so be on the look out for new chapters on that one too.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ! Let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any one-shot requests, don't hesitate ! See you guys next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	35. Dancing & Drama Part 2

**I'm back with another chapter ! I know I don't do this often, but I'm going to recommend some extremely awesome fan-made videos/songs on YouTube that helped me write this, so here they are:**

 **Disney Pairings- Listen To Your Heart MEP**

 **Lab Rats- Wildest Dreams (This is my favourite video right now ! I think that the plot line is fantastic and that it's done so well ! If you're a Lab Rats fan, go check it out !)**

 **House of Cards- Tyler Shaw**

 **Big Blue Wave- Hey Ocean**

 **So yeah, those are the videos that helped me come up with inspiration for this. I also think that they go really well with the plot of this one-shot, since it's about Carlos and Jane and because there's some drama and sadness. I don't know if any of you watch Lab Rats, but if you do, go check out the second video, 'cause it's one of the best ! Anyway, it's time to get on to the story! Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Jane entered her room and flopped on her bed, sighing, silently taking notice of Lonnie, who was sitting at a desk, writing a paper for one of her classes. "I'm such an idiot" Jane stated as she grabbed a pillow and burned her face in it, staining it with tears in the process.

Lonnie finally noticed her heartbroken roommate and took a break from her homework to comfort her. "You're not an idiot, your just afraid. What happened ?" Lonnie asked as she have Jane a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. The two were best friends and they were so close, they felt like they were almost sisters.

"I accidentally insulted Carlos while trying to ask him to the dance" Jane explained, "So now he's not talking to me"

"You didn't get a chance to tell him how you feel ?" Lonnie asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Not at all" Jane let go of Lonnie's hug and continued crying into her pillow. "He's never going to talk to me now, my love life is forever ruined !"

"I think you're over-exaggerating. Besides, there are tons of other boys at this school. I'm sure you'll find someone else" Lonnie assured her.

"How did you and Chad get together ? Why do you like him ?" Jane asked out-of-the-blue, "You guys are exact opposites. How did you start dating ?"

"I really don't know" Lonnie admitted, "Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places and I guess that's what happened to me. I think the same thing happened to Evie and Mal. Who would've thought that Evie would end up dating Doug and Mal ended up dating Ben ?"

Jane wiped away her tears, walked over to the bookshelf that was in there room and picked up a spell book. "Well, I guess that's true. I think I'm going to practice a few spells now, especially since I'm now training with a wand" Jane replied, as she kept her eyes glued to the pages, only for Lonnie to snatch it away from her.

"Hey !" Jane shouted, "I was using that !"

"Would you really rather practice spells or pick out an outfit for the Fall Dance this Friday ?" Lonnie asked rhetorically. She walked across the room and threw open the closet they had, which had several dresses lined up on the hangers.

"Y-You'd really help me pick out an outfit for the dance ? You've never shown any interest in fashion before" Jane commented. It was true too, Lonnie hardly cared about what was for lunch, never mind fashion. Though they both liked fashion at rare times, the two couldn't care less for it.

"Why not ?" Lonnie replied. She picked up a lavender-coloured short-sleeved dress with a pink ribbon that looked like it was being used as a belt. "You have to look pretty for this dance, it's a special occasion. Now go and try this on" Lonnie added as she tossed the dress towards Jane, who caught it and went to try it on, "Nothing bad is going to happen at the dance anyways and I can tell you that because I'm sure of it"

'Maybe you're sure of it' Jane thought, 'But I'm not'

~Descendants~

 _At the Dance…_

Jane looked over the couples who were currently dancing. Almost everything seemed perfect to Jane. Keyword: almost. Jane hadn't seen Carlos yet and she was starting to think he hadn't even bothered to show up. Jane started to make her way through the crowd and was about to leave when she something caught her eye, making her stop in her tracks and gasp.

"C-Carlos ?!" Jane exclaimed in disbelief, "A-Audrey ?!" She was so shocked, but yet she felt like she shouldn't of been so surprised. They weren't really going out though, so Jane blinked back her tears to hide her sadness. She shouldn't of been sad. Carlos was allowed to kiss other girls, even if that girl was Audrey. Jane turned on her heels and instead ran the opposite direction, deciding to exit from the back entrance. She was so busy running, she didn't notice someone was sprinting after her until they grabbed her arm, making her scream.

"CARLOS ?!" Jane screamed, "What the heck are you doing out here ?! Aren't you supposed to be kissing your new girlfriend, Audrey ?!

Carlos's grip softened on her slightly and he released Jane from his grasp. "I didn't kiss Audrey, she kissed me" Carlos explained, "And I have no clue why. I'm just going to guess that she still hasn't found someone to replace the role of her boyfriend. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you these past few days too. That wasn't cool of me and I shouldn't of done that"

Jane blinked in surprise and said nothing, instead trying to process the information. "J-Jane ?" Carlos asked, "You okay ?"

Jane blinked again and shook her head, brushing aside all her thoughts. "I don't need your apology" she stated.

"Jane, I—"

"I don't need your apology because you shouldn't even be apologizing. It's my fault, I messed everything up and Im very truly sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It just slipped out. I like you Carlos, I like you a lot and I hope you can forgive me"

"…"

"Carlos ?" Jane questioned, "Carlos, say something !"

"I…I forgive you. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't and I like you too Jane. I like you way more than a friend, I've always had. Can you forgive me for ignoring you ?" Carlos answered.

Jane smiled happily as rain started coming down, soaking the two teens. "Yeah, I can forgive you" Jane glanced up at the sky and looked down at the ground, nervously, "It's getting late, I should probably go back to my room before I get drenched" Jane turned to leave and was about to, only to be stopped by Carlos again.

"Jane, do you want to dance ?" Carlos inquired, as he offered her his hand.

"It's raining though, we're going to get wet" Jane protested.

"I don't care. Once again I ask, do you want to dance ?"

Jane smiled, gladly and giggled while taking Carlos's hand. He lead her to a clearing in the middle of the woods somewhere and Jane rested her head on his shoulder as the two held each other close, slowly dancing in the rain while getting soaked. After fifteen minutes of silence between the two, Jane spoke up.

"Hey Carlos ?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Jane ?"

"Do you know how to find our way back ?"

"I knew I forgot something…"

The two teens in love let go of each other and glanced at their surroundings before Carlos spoke up again.

"We're lost, aren't we ?"

Jane took a look at the many trees surrounding the and groaned, a bit annoyed at the fact they were stuck in the middle of the woods. "This could take a while…"

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I had planned this out from the very beginning. I know that 'Dancing in the Rain' scenes are totally cliché too, but I never did a scene like it before, so I decided to give it a try ! Let me know if you guys liked it or not and maybe I'll do a sequel to this one where they (continue to) try and find their way out of the forest.**

 **I also have one more song recommendation, which is Clarity by Zedd. That song helped inspire me to write this, along with the others listed at the beginning.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a few death-fics too, so let me know what you think about that. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	36. Snow on the Isle

**Welcome to my new one-shot ! This is a Christmas fic (I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I wanted to write about it, so I did!). This will have some Carlos/Evie it and this will also act as a prequel to my second one-shot, Storms Aren't Always Bad. This will most likely only be a one-shot but it may continue if anybody wants it to. Mal, Jay and Evie are twelve while Carlos is ten. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Mal looked out of her only bedroom window and stared in confusion at the white fluffy powder that covered the ground and roofs. 'How odd' Mal thought, 'I wonder what it is'. It usually rained on the Isle, so that's why Mal was so confused. On very rare days, the sun was out and on even rarer days, they saw rainbows after storms, so it was strange to see some kind of white material covering the ground. Curious to see what it was, little twelve year-old Mal threw on her black leather jacket and slipped on her knee-high black boots before running outside to see what it was.

"Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal, MAL !" Evie called as she saw her friend coming towards her, "Mallory !"

"Shut up, Eve, I'm here" Mal growled. Tiny white snowflakes landed on her sleeves and she brushed them off, not liking the fact that the weird shapes were somehow attacking her. "You know what the heck this is, or not ?! I was totally planning to steal from Hunter and Giselle today and now I can't thanks to this stupid dust covering the earth !" Mal exclaimed. Hunter was the son of Captain Hook and Giselle was the daughter of Gothel. Both were self-absorbed, yet very smart and of course, enemies to Mal, so that's why she tried to make both their lives as miserable as she could.

"I thought it was poison, but Carlos turned it down. Speaking of Carlos, he's having some kind of battle with Jay. It's kind of like tag, but we use whatever that is and try to hit each other by throwing it !" Evie pointed to the soft white cloud that they were standing on, "Do you want to join us ? You could be on my team !"

"I rather be killed with an axe" Mal deadpanned. "Not that I don't love playing with some stupid material that ruined my plans" Mal rolled her eyes before continuing, sarcasm still clear in her voice, "Who doesn't love that ?!"

"Come on, Mallory, it could be fun !"

"Never, ever, call my by my first name" Mal said as a sparkle of evil shone in her eyes, "Because if you do, you won't live to see tomorrow"

"Okay, okay. You don't need to go all serial-killer on me" Evie said as she put her hands up defensively in a surrender position and took a step back, "I think you will like it, though ! Just imagine we're using water balloons or paintballs instead of…" Evie motioned to the white dust again, "Whatever that is"

"Fine" Mal sighed, "I guess I'll try it for a little while but if we play an entire two games and nobody gets hurt, I'm going to curse you all"

Evie grinned, "Fair enough" Evie quickly turned on her heels and started running the opposite way, towards the Forbidden Forest, with Mal sprinting along behind her. A few minutes later, the two girls slid to a stop and glanced at the forest that was decorated in white before climbing up a tree, across from Carlos and Jay.

"MAL IS ON MY TEAM !" Evie screamed as she tried to get the message over to her other friends.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRUSH YOU TO THE DEATH !" Jay yelled back. He scooped up a snowball and threw it across the forest, making it hit Mal in the face.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO ME ! YOU'RE GOING DOWN !" Mal shouted. She jumped off the branch she was standing on and landed on a giant rock. Mal formed a snowball and tossed it across towards Evie. Mal smiled when the snowball hit Evie on her shoulder.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE ON TEAMS !" Evie screeched. She grabbed a pile of snow and threw it, not bothering to see where it landed or who it hit.

"EVERYBODY FOR THEMSELVES !" Mal shrieked as she jumped off the large rock and took cover behind it, barely missing the snowball that Jay threw at her.

The four pre-teens continued throwing snowballs for hours and hours, losing track of time until the sunset. Evie was the first one who noticed it and immediately spoke up.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late. I think we should head back soon" Evie stated, as she brushed the snow off of her shoulders. She shook her head like a wet dog, trying to desperately get all the white material off of her because she knew that her mother would be mad that she ruined her pretty hair and beautiful clothes.

"Shut up, Evie. Our parents don't care about us and I couldn't care less what my mom thinks. Besides, none of our parents will care where we are as long as we make it back before morning, yeah ?" Mal replied.

Evie nodded silently, a single tear streaming out of her cheek. She'd always thought that Evil Queen cared about her at least a bit. Maybe that was wrong, maybe Mal was right. Evie shook her head and pushed the thoughts away, instead focusing of what was going on with her friends around her.

"O-okay then. I guess we can play a few more games" Evie said, her voice barely above a whisper. She went over to one of the trees and started climbing up it, finally making it to the tallest tree as Mal followed behind her.

Jay and Carlos climbed up another tree, across from the Evil Queen's and Maleficent's daughter. "Are you two chickens ready yet ?!" Evie shouted.

"WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO DUST !" Jay yelled back, as his way of saying 'yes'. He scooped up some snow and threw it towards the two girls, not caring who it hit. When Jay saw that Evie had thrown a snowball that was coming towards him, he jumped from the tree branch, did a backflip in midair and landed perfectly on his feet. "HA ! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME EVEN IF YOU TRIED !"

"You want to see if that's true ?" Mal yell-asked. She too hopped off her tree branch, as did Evie and Carlos. Carlos started springing, trying to catch up to Jay and outrun the girls a the same time, which wasn't exactly easy. He was so focused on outrunning Mal and Evie he didn't even see the patch of ice ahead of him, making him slip and fall unconscious as soon as his head hit the frozen ground.

"CARLOS !" Evie shouted as she saw what happened. She instantly started running faster than she was before and kneeled beside Carlos when she finally reached him. Mal was on the same side as her and Jay knelt down beside Carlos, across from his other two friends.

"Is he okay ?" Evie asked as she watched Mal check his pulse, "Is he going to live ?!"

"He's ten, Evie, he's not going to die" Mal said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aww…" Jay announced sadly, "Are you sure he's not going to die, because if he did, I'd be totally cool with that"

"Shut up, Jay !" Evie exclaimed. She glanced at the sky ant noticed that it was now a dark-blue instead of the purplish-orange it was a few minutes ago. It was beginning to get dark, Evie knew that, and she also knew that if they didn't get home soon, they'd be in deep trouble. Well, that's what she thought anyway. She didn't know what the others were thinking.

"Sorry" Jay apologized. Evie looked up in surprise and disbelief. She couldn't believe it ! Did Jay actually apologize ? It was rare that anybody apologized, it was one of the many rules they had to follow while on the Isle. In fact, Evie remembered reading that if anybody apologized, they were to be executed and Maleficent would not hesitate to execute anybody.

"Did you just..apologize ?" Evie asked, still thinking she was hearing things.

"Y-Yeah. Carlos is my friend, I shouldn't of said that" Jay repeated, "Cherish it, Eve, it's the only apology you'll hear and get"

"Well, as much as I hate to break this stupid lovey-dovey moment up, I have to. Eve, do you have a flashlight on you ?" Mal interrupted.

Evie and Jay burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Mal ?" Evie said in between laughs, "We live in the Isle, of course I don't have a flashlight ! At least I don't have one that works, anyway" Evie dug in her pocket, took out her magic mirror and tossed it to Mal, "This is the only thing I've got. You can try it out all you want, though I highly doubt it actually works"

"Ugh, whatever. I guess it'll have to do" Mal muttered. She glanced at the magic mirror and turned it over, as if expecting something to happen. After a minute, Mal asked the question that was bothering her. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU TURN THIS THING ON ?!"

Evie grabbed the mirror from Mal and pressed a button on the gold rim, making the mirror glow with dark blue as light came from it. "It's just a simple button, Mal. It's not that hard" Rvie rolled her eyes and passed her mirror back to Mal, who stood up and started using it as a flashlight.

Evie was about to pick up the still-unconscious Carlos and carry him when she was stopped by Jay. "I'll carry him" Jay whispered, "You better go with Mal and make sure she uses that thing correctly. I don't know about you, but I actually want to live through tonight"

Evie nodded and hurried to catch up with Mal. Jay picked up Carlos, tossed him over his shoulder and he started following Mal and Evie, who were arguing about how to use the mirror.

"Mal, Evie ?"

"What ?" Mal growled as she turned on her heels to look at Jay.

"Do you guys even know where your going ?!"

Maleficent's and Evil Queen daughter glanced at their surroundings before nervously looking at the ground. "Stupid forest" Mal muttered before starting to walk south, with her two friends following her.

Evie sighed sadly as she continued walking behind Mal. This was going to be a very, very long night…

~Descendants~

 **Alright, so this was meant to be a one-shot but if anybody wants/suggests a Part 2, I'll do it ! I also tried to add in some Carlos/Evie (If you haven't figured it out yet, I totally ship Carlos/Evie and Ben/Mal ! I think their some of the best pairings ever !).**

 **I also have a new poll on my profile about which story I should do next, so if anybody's interested, go check it out and vote ! Thanks for reading and please review ! I'll see you guys at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	37. Mystery of the Missing Magic Part 3

**I'm back with Part 3 of Mystery of the Missing Magic ! I haven't updated very much because I've been busy. One if the things I've been busy at is school. School had officially started today ! How saddening…**

 **…**

 **Oh well ! At least I'll still have time to update, right ? Well, here's Part 3. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Chad raced around and around the school for what felt like hours until he spotted Ben talking to Mal in the courtyard.

"Hey Mal, hey…Ben" Chad greeted.

"Chad !" Mal cheered, happily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're my hero ! Thank you for trying to find my spell book ! It just means the world to me !" Mal kissed Chad on his check and then released him, though she was still smiling and blushing like mad. "What are you doing here ?"

"Yeah" Ben growled, "What _are_ you doing here ? Don't you have somewhere to be ?"

"Actually no" Chad replied, "We have the entire day off of school thanks to that leak on the History classroom's ceiling and those weirdos that graffitied the lockers and Home Ec room" Chad laughed before continuing, "I told everybody that we shouldn't of put the science classroom above the socials room ! Remember that time that Evie and Carlos blew up the science lab twice ? That was hilarious !"

"Yeah" Ben agreed, even though you could tell he was clearly annoyed at Chad. He rolled his eyes before continuing the conversation, "Ha ha" he said, sarcasm still clear in his voice, "So hilarious…"

"That was so funny !" Mal agreed, smiling widely than ever, "So Chad, did you, um, need something or were you just here for me to kiss you ?"

"Wow, talk about rude" Ben muttered under his breath, though it was loud enough for Mal to hear it.

"What ?" Mal asked, as she blinked and tilted her head in curiousity.

"What ?" Ben repeated.

"I thought you said something" Mal insisted as she narrowed her eyes as they continued to glow a forest-green.

"N-No" Ben replied, "I said nothing"

"Anyway" Chad interrupted, breaking up the awkward conversation, "I need to interrogate you, so Mal could you just go away for a minute or two ?"

"Why do you need to interrogate me ?" Ben demanded, "What, do you think I stole Mal's spell book ? I'm going to be completely honest here Chad and say that is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard. Mal's spell book means nothing to her, right Mal ?" Ben turned his attention to Mal and saw that she was on the edge of crying.

"YOU'RE A JERK !" Mal yelled at her boyfriend, before punching Ben in the eye and running off, tears continuing to fall. "YOU'RE A STUPID BOYFRIEND !"

Chad glanced at Mal, who was now just a tiny person in the distance and glared at Ben. "Dude, you are such an idiot" Chad commented, "First you steal her spell book and now this ? Ben, that's just low, even for you"

"I DIDN'T STEAL HER SPELL BOOK !" Ben shouted, angrily.

"Yeah, and I'm a stupid prince" Chad said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're going on my People Who I Think Stole Mal's Spell-Book But Just Won't Admit It Because Their Too Much Of An Idiot To Come Clean List"

"That's way too long a title, Charming"

"Whatever !" Chad sassed, "I don't need your negativity !" Chad turned on his heels and walked the opposite way, leaving Ben standing there with a black eye in surprise. "What the heck just happened ?!' Chad thought, confused as he went to go find his next suspect to interrogate. He only hoped this next one wouldn't be as difficult.

~Descendants~

Chad found Evie in the her dorm room bathroom, looking straight into the mirror applying mascara. Making sure not to be seen, Chad sneaked around the sink and popped up, screaming behind Evie, making her scream too and drop her mascara in the sink.

"Chad !" Evie screeched, "What the heck are you doing in here ?!' Evie spun on her heels and slapped him, making Chad howl in pain. "GET OUT !"

"First of all," Chad announced, "Oww ! Second of all, I just need to know if you stole Mal's spell book ?"

"IF I STOLE HER SPELL BOOK, THE WHY DID I HELP HER LOOK FOR IT THIS MORNING ?!" Evie shrieked, "NOW GET OUT !"

"One more question !" Chad pleaded.

"Fine" Evie sighed, "Shoot. Ask away. Question me as you wish. I don't care what you ask me as long as you get out afterwards"

"How do you spell your name and can you name three things about yourself nobody else knows ?"

"What ?" Evie asked, surprised.

"What ? They're creative questions" Chad defended, "NOW ANSWER THEM !"

"E-V-I-E and three things nobody knows about me…" Evie stood in thought for a moment before answering, "I hate apples, my favourite flower is a dandelion and I hate your shoes"

"What ?" Chad questioned, "These are good shoes !"

"GET OUT !" Evie screamed again, "GET OUT !"

"Fine, I hate looking at you without make-up on anyway" Chad snapped as he turned to leave. He stopped for a minute before adding, "And your shoes don't even match" Chad whistled casually as he left Evie's dorm, going on to interrogate somebody else.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? What did you think ? Things are getting complicated and tense between Ben, Mal and Chad, aren't they ? Oh well, it makes it exciting !**

 **I don't know if any of you guys went on my profile, but if you did, then you probably saw the note that said I wouldn't update too much anymore because of school. However, I do promise to finish all my stories because I don't want my stories to go unfinished ! NO STORY SHALL GO UNFINISHED !**

 **Alright, so once again, if you guys have any prompts, go ahead and suggest anything ! I try to do all the prompts I get, but some of them might take a little while longer than others. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews ! See you guys next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	38. Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 4

**Welcome to Mysterious Mix-Ups Part 4 ! I'm going to be doing something new called Review Replies (Shout-outs), so here they are:**

 **Guest is best: Yeah, I think TNS is awesome ! I actually think that it's one of the best (dance) shows ever. My favourite character(s), you ask ? My favourite boy character is either West or Daniel and my favourite girl character would be either Chloe or Giselle. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Slayer1002: I'll totally do your prompt ! I think it sounds exciting ! Can't wait to do it !**

 **PurpleNicole531, Guest2: Thanks for reviewing ! I'll be sure to post a Part 2 to Snow On The Isle as soon as I can !**

 **After this chapter, these are the ones that I should post next:**

 **Saving Lives & Sports Part 2**

 **Snow on the Isle Part 2**

 **Pranks Day Part 2**

 **Haunting Halloween Part 3**

 **Love & Lost Part 1 (Sequel to Dancing & Drama. Continues off of the end when they get stuck in the forest).**

 **Few Death-Fics (I've only written one so I thought, 'Why not ?' Though this one is still a HUGE MAYBE. I haven't decided if I should write it yet, so I might not write it till later on)**

 **Friends You Can Count On Part 11**

 **Love Hurts Part 1 (This one's going to be rated a higher T than the others for blood. It's a romance and hurt/comfort so it shouldn't be too scary, but I'm rating it a higher T just in case)**

 **Love Triangle- Evie, Chad and Carlos (Will be re-named !)**

 **Alright, so I just thought I'd tell you guys the stories I plan to post next so you don't have to guess to find out what it is. The evil witch will show up in this chapter too. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"I think we should name it…" Redd paused for a minute before continuing, "Jellybean !"

"That's a girls name" Colby complained, "And it sounds stupid !"

Mal snapped her fingers in a 'Z' shape, sassily. "You did not just call that name stupid" Mal snapped, "NOBODY CALLS JELLYBEAN STUPID EXCEPT FOR ME !" Mal jumped on Colby, tackled him to the ground and started punching, hitting and kicking him any was she could. This went on for two minutes until Redd decided to just stop staring at the two and do something, so she tried to pry Mal off of him.

"MAL, GET OFF OF HIM ! HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL !" Redd screamed. She tried to pull Mal off, but ended up failing each time due to her lack of strength. Though she was the daughter of Red Riding and knew the forest very well, she wasn't very good when it came to strength.

Mal finally jumped off of Colby, revealing what she did to him. He had a black eye, a bruised lip and his wrist was bent at an odd angle. "You beat him up ?" Redd stated, though it came out more of a question than a statement.

"Hey, I was generous ! I only gave him a black eye, a bruised lip and a sprained or broken wrist ! Usually I'd hit people till they were coughing up blood, so he got lucky !" Mal exclaimed. When one grew up on a land with villains who were constantly trying to hurt other in any way possible, you had to learn to fight back. If you didn't there was no telling what they'd do and Mal knew that, though she'd never hurt anybody in Auradon.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM !" Redd yelled, angrily.

"So ?" Mal replied, shrugging her shoulders, "It's not my fault he's a weakling"

"I would prefer to stay alive, if that's okay" Colby interrupted. Redd turned away from the two of them and starting petting the horse, known as Jellybean, again. "You guys fight like squirrels" Redd muttered.

"You mean siblings, right ?" Mal corrected.

"No, squirrels. Squirrels fight a lot" Redd repeated. She then started petting Jellybean harshly, making him neigh. "Yay !" Redd exclaimed, "He's awake ! Now we have a ride to the evil castle ! Yippee, yippee !"

"He doesn't understand, you idiot" Colby insulted. He walked over to Jellybean, swatted Redd's hand away and starting hitting the horse very gently.

"You're the one who's an idiot ! You don't treat a horse like that ! You do it like this !" Mal replied. She went over to one of the many stacks of hay, grabbed a carrot that was buried in the yellow straw and fed it to Jellybean, watching him eat it silently. After a while, the horse stood up and gently nudged Mal, happily.

"H-H-How did you do that ?" Redd asked, shocked. "Why does he like you but hate me ?"

"After a while of coming to Auradon, that's where I live now, I learned my boyfriend has a few horses, so he taught me how to ride one. It's actually quite fun" Mal explained, "And he doesn't hate you, Redd, he hates Colby, and I can see why" Mal glanced at Colby, who was (trying to) play(ing) with Jellybean, but ended up failing with each attempt. Mal watched as Colby moved close to permit, only to be bitten on the hand.

"That's a stupid horse ! What kind of person freaking names a horse Jellybean, anyway ?! He's not even smart !" Colby yelled.

"Whatever" Mal announced, "If we get on and make our way to the evil castle, time will go by a lot faster, right guys ?"

Just as Redd and Colby were about to reply, a cackle came from behind Mal. The three acquaintances, only to find themselves face to face with a girl about sixteen who had dark blue curly hair and mischievous brown eyes. In fact, she looked exactly like Evie !

"Evie ?" Mal asked slowly, "You're the evil witch ?"

"That's Evangeline to you !" Evie screeched as she hopped off her flying broom, "You must be Mallory, the little peasant girl, aren't you ?"

"What makes you think that ?!" Mal snapped as she confidently took a step toward the evil witch.

"You look poor, your hair is ugly, your outfit doesn't match and I know you because I've been watching you and this…" Evie gestured to Redd, "this…I'm sorry, but I can't even think of a terrible name to describe how ugly you look" Evie said to Redd, which made her cry.

"Hey !" Colby shouted, "What about me ?! Am I not worthy enough to be called something besides an idiot ?!"

"No brother, you are nothing. YOU ARE NOTHING IN THIS WORLD AND YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BELONG HERE !" Evangeline screamed as she pointed her black staff towards the three. Mal and Redd jumped out of the way just in time, making Evangeline miss them and burn a hole in the wall behind them instead.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Mal said, finally realizing something, "YOU'RE HER BROTHER ?!" Mal then added in a quieter tone, "I thought all your family members were dead. I-I thought you said earlier you watched your family die"

"Everyone who is or was enchanted or cursed can't die" Redd explained simply, "My brother, Doug was cursed for a little while. He managed to find a loophole in the spell that was put on him though. He's very, very smart. He's even smarter than me !"

"No, really ?!" Mal said, faking her surprise, "He's smarter than you ?! Huh, interesting"

"ANYWAY" Evangeline interrupted, "NOBODY, NOBODY STANDS IN MY WAY TO RULE STORYBROOK ! ONCE I DESTROY ALL THREE OF YOU, STORYBROOK WILL FALL AND EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY DARKNESS !"

"Not if Prince Chance has anything to do with it !" Redd snapped. She snapped her fingers and a a small sword appeared in her hands. Redd quickly got into battle position and started circling Evangeline.

"Stupid girl" Evangeline shook her head, as if pitying her, "Have you forgotten that he's under a sleep spell and he will continue to be under that spell until everything is destroyed ?!"

"I-I knew that…" Redd muttered as she lowered her sword. This wasn't going to end well, she knew that. Redd also knew that if they did manage to escape, they'd make it out just barely alive. Evangeline raised the sword she held in her hand and was about to strike when Mal saw her chance and pushed her down, knocking the sword out of her hands.

"NO !" Mal screamed, "NOBODY EVER DARES TO HURT MY FRIENDS ! HEAR ME NOW ?! NOBODY ?!"

Redd scrambled to get up and Colby rose from his seat on the ground, though he was still a bit hesitant. "I-Is she dead…yet ?" Redd asked, hopefully. She most certainly did not want to be there when Evangeline woke up. Who knew what she could do to them ?!

Mal glanced behind her and shook her head, "Not at all. She should be knocked out for a few hours, but that's it" Mal looked at Colby and noticed he had a sad expression of his face. Realizing what he was thinking about, Mal immediately started apologizing. "Colby, I-I am so sorry. C-Can you forgive me ?"

"There's nothing to apologize for, Mal" Colby replied as he glanced at his unconscious sister, "She's evil. She was going to hurt us you did what you had to do"

Mal nodded and turned her attention to Jellybean, who was still standing up, looking like fighting an evil witch was the most normal thing in the entire world. Mal walked over and hopped on Jellybean, followed by Redd and Colby.

"Off to the evil castle we go !" Redd exclaimed, happily.

The three—er, four left the farmhouse and took off down the path, silently making their way through the forest and towards the evil castle.

'The plan is working' Colby thought, 'Once I catch them, Eva and I will rule Storybrook and be able to destroy Mal once and for all. We shall plunge Storybrook into darkness and finally start our plan to world domination…'

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? What did you think of Evie ? Did I make her evil enough ? As you can probably tell, Colby is still evil. He's also Redd's love interest too, though they don't exactly get a happy ending.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ! See you at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	39. Friends You Can Count On Part 11

**Hey guy, I'm back ! Since school has started, I haven't had much time to update. I also won't have much time to update because of rock climbing lessons starting up pretty soon, so I decided to update again.**

 **Originally, this was SUPPOSED to be Saving Lives & Sports Part 2, but I decided to update with Friends You Can Count On since it's almost finished. There's also going to be a new (temporary) poll on my profile about the ending of this story, and then it'll be back to the poll on which story I should do next, so if your interested, go ahead and check it out ! **

**Also, as I've checked out reviews for other fanfictions (Descendants ones, to be more specific), I've noticed people leave multiple prompts of the same thing. If you don't understand, then I'll try to explain it the best I can.**

 **On my story, people are leaving prompts and they leave the SAME prompt on another story. If you have a prompt and it's been used on another story, I will NOT do it ! I don't want somebody to post a prompt that somebody suggested and then they leave it on one of my stories as well. I'm sorry, but I don't want to seem like I'm copying anyone, so any prompts that are left on two different stories, but have the same idea, I will not post. I don't want to be copy anyone's work, so if you have a prompt that you want me to do, feel free to post it, but please don't send in a prompt that you posted on two different stories. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want people to think I plagiarized someone else's work. That's like, so mean to do. So, if you have a prompt you want me to do, it CANNOT be one that was sent into another story review with the SAME idea.**

 **Anyway, now that that's cleared up, it's time to get on to the story ! Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

 **Evie's POV:**

I groaned from my spot as we continued to sit in the dirt, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I was pretty sure we'd been here for about two hours now and still we didn't do anything ! With each minute, I was just growing more and more anxious and sitting here, doing nothing, obviously didn't help. As Chad said before, Carlos was in danger of dying more with each passing minute and despite trying to be positive, I was sure he was either dead or almost dead by now.

"Why can't we just go in ?!" I screamed at Melissa, "Our friend is in danger from your mother and you're just masking us sit here and do nothing ?! What is wrong with you ?!"

Melissa stood up from her spot and narrowed her eyes, glaring at me. "You come, you ask me for help and then _you_ try and tell _me_ what to do ?!" Melissa laughed, "Evie, I'm afraid that's not how it works" Melissa's tone turned cold again, " _You_ ask _me_ for help, you do what _I_ say. Nobody bosses me around. HEAR ME ?! NOBODY ?!"

Mal turned around and glared at both of us, though it was more towards me. "Can't you guys shut up ?!" She snapped, "We need to focus and if both of you guys are arguing about who-knows-what, then we can't get this finished !"

I took a step back, shocked yet angry. How could Mal scream at me when we were doing nothing while Carlos was probably dying ?! "Shut up ?!" I screeched, "YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP ?! WE'RE OUT HERE, DOING NOTHING FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS WHILE OUR FRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND IS ALSO BEING TORTURED ?!" I then added in a quieter tone, "I'm sorry, Mal, but I can't just stand here and do nothing. Carlos is my friend and friends stand by each other. I-I can't stay here, I'm sorry" I turned on my heels and ran towards Melissa's house with the only thing being on my mind was saving Carlos.

~Descendants~

 **Mal's POV:**

I was about to stand up and go after Evie when I was stopped by someone. "What's going on ?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around, only to come face to face with none other than my boyfriend, Ben. I shook my head, disappointedly. So it was true: Jane was a terrible liar.

"Ben ?!" I asked, confusedly as I stared into his calming green eyes. I took a step back, still a bit surprised at his presence, "What're you doing here ?! Y-You're not supposed to be here ?"

"Told you so" I heard Jay mutter, "Jane truly is a terrible liar"

"Mal," Ben repeated as his eyes continued gazing into mine, "What's going on here ? What is this place ?" Ben glanced over at Melissa, and then turned his focus back to me, "Who is she ?"

"Uh, I guess it's better to tell you sooner than later, right ?" I said nervously, trying to lighten up the mood. When I got no answer I just continued talking, "Long story short, Carlos has been kidnapped by my evil aunt and not-so-evil cousin so now we have to get him back" I gestured towards Melissa, "That's Melissa, she's my cousin and the new heir to the Isle"

"Wait, wait, back up" Ben interrupted, "Carlos has been kidnapped by your evil aunt and now you have her" Ben pointed at Melissa, "…helping you when she was on Team Evil as well ? And what is this about heir to the Isle ? What does that mean ?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, I heard an explosion go off, with two screams. Two screams that I recognized all to well: Evie and Carlos. The two of them were in danger, I needed to help them, I knew that much. Out of instinct and fear, I ran towards the half-destroyed house that was surprisingly still standing and didn't stop running till I went further and further inside, finally finding Evie in the process. Her hair was slightly messed up and though her eyes were wide in fear and close to crying, that didn't stop me from interrogating her.

"Evie…what…happened ?" I asked as I tried to regain my breath, "Who's dead ?!"

"I-I don't know !" Evie exclaimed, frantically, "One minute I was running down here and the next an explosion erupted and knocked me off my feet ! I-I don't know what to do ! Think of something, Mal ! I don't care what you do, just think of something !" My heart nearly broke when I saw Evie break down and cry. Crying was so rare for the three—er, four of us and so when it happened, it usually came as a shock because crying was forbidden on the Isle. It was one of the many rules we had to follow or dare to be executed and being the daughter of Maleficent, the ruler at that time, I knew nobody would take that chance because my mom would never hesitate to execute anybody.

I sighed, knowing that I had no choice. I really didn't. If I didn't do anything, everyone was probably going to die and I was smart enough to know that that would just add more problems to our list. "We have to split up" I instructed, "Me, Chad and Melissa and then you three" I gestured towards Evie, Jay and Ben, "You three will be another group. One of us searches the top level and one of us searches the bottom, understood ?"

"Wait, wait, wait" Evie complained, "Why do you get Melissa ?"

"Because she's my cousin and she knows this place better than anyone else, including me. Besides, I really doubt my boyfriend" I glared at Ben before continuing, "Would love to be on a team with her, especially since he just met her"

"I didn't say that I don't trust her !" Ben protested.

"You implied it" I stated, "Also, Chad is an idiot and he'll just slow you guys down"

"Yeah !" Chad agreed. He then realized what Mal said. "Hey !"

"Whatever" Evie muttered, though you could tell use was still upset. She turned on her heels, silently directing for Jay and Ben to follow her, which is what they did. Mal turned her attention back to her win team mates and started to go the opposite way, knowing that Melissa and Chad were also following her.

We searched the bottom level for what felt like forever and we were almost done, until we came across an empty room with the door open. "Chad, you wait out here" I explained, "Yell or give us a code word if we're in trouble or if you need anything, okay ?"

Chad nodded silently and so Melissa and I turned our backs to explore the newly discovered room. Feeling like something was off, I turned around, only to find myself face-to-face with Melissa, who's eyes were glowing a bright green. She was also holding a small dagger. Fearing for what was to come next, I started backing into the wall and got cornered by my cousin.

~Descendants~

 **Narrator POV:**

Mal backed into the wall as her cousin, Melissa cornered her, having no way to escape. "Melissa, why are you doing this ?!" Mal screamed, "This isn't you ! I know it isn't, so why are you doing this ?!"

Melissa took a few steps back and glanced at the ground nervously. Why was she doing this ? This wasn't like her at all. She wasn't like the other villains, she wouldn't dare hurt anybody whether she knew them or not. Slowly, Melissa lowered the small knife she held in her hand and tossed it to the ground.

"I-I was scared" Melissa admitted, shyly. She had then helped her cousin up and wrapped her in a hug. The two cousins stayed like that for three minutes and than pulled apart, staying in silence for what felt like forever, until a voice had interrupted them.

"Well, well. This is a nice surprise. Two people I hate in the exact same room. How exciting" Malevolent said as she entered the room. The two cousins stayed silent in fear and watched as the evil ruler of the Isle came closer to them. Finally, Mal found her voice and spoke up.

"We'll just be going now…" Mal muttered. She grabbed Melissa's hand and the two started to run towards the exit.

"You think I'd really make it that easy ? I'd rather have a little fun instead" Malevolent cackled. She raised her hand and without hesitating, shot a green fireball at the two, knocking both of them collapse on the ground right then and there.

Mal stood up from where she was, unharmed and ran over to her cousin. "Melissa !" Mal knelt down in front of her and felt for a pulse. She had then glared Malevolent as her eyes started to glow green with hatred, anger, fear and sadness. "What have you done to her ?!" Mal asked, tears starting in her eyes, "Y-You don't even deserve to live !"

"If I don't deserve to live, then neither do you" Malevolent snickered.

"Wha—" before Mal could even finish her sentence, she felt herself getting pushed on to the ground, not too far away from Melissa. Mal shut her eyes and covered her ears as she heard an explosion. She quickly opened her eyes once it was over and Mal glanced at her surroundings. Malevolent was nowhere to be found and Melissa was still lying where she was, unconscious. Just as Mal thought everything was fine, she remembered being pushed by someone. No, she wasn't pushed, she was saved. She was saved by someone. Mal stood up, studied her surroundings once again and gasped at what she saw before her.

Carlos was lying in the ground, unconscious, where she previously was, not even five minutes ago. The worst part of it all was that Mal didn't even know if he was breathing.

Mal felt tons of emotions run through her and she could name almost all of them: Anger, sadness, hatred, confusion, flattery, shock and disappointment. She felt disappointed in Chad for not warning them Malevolent was to come and she also felt disappointment in herself because she knew that if Carlos was gone, Mal would probably never, ever forgive herself for what she'd done.

Mal ran toward her unconscious friend and kneeled down beside Carlos. For the first time in her life, Mal didn't know what to do. She had no idea for what she could do. In fact, she'd just wanted to cry and cry, hoping this was all a nightmare. Maybe it was just a nightmare and she was actually back in her dorm room. Mal quickly shut her eyes, re-opened them again and began crying. She was so wrapped up in what happened, she didn't hear her other friends come into the room.

"Mal !" Ben yelled as he raced toward her, "Are you okay ?! What's wrong ?! What happened ?!" He gave Mal a hug and though she was incredibly upset and felt like she needed to be alone, Mal accepted the offer. No good was going to come from pushing her friends away, anyway. Slowly, Mal buried her head in Ben's shoulder and kept crying, doing nothing to stop the tears that were still coming.

"I-It's all m-my fault" Mal muttered, "M-My cousin and f-friend might be d-dead right now b-b-because of me. T-They might n-not even be a-a-alive and it's a-all my f-fault" Mal finally looked up at Ben, meeting his soft green eyes against her glassy ones. She focused on him and nothing else, because Mal couldn't even look at what she'd probably done to two of her friends. There was an uncomfortable silence between all the teens in the room until Chad finally spoke up.

"This, this isn't you're fault, Mal" Chad tried to assure her, "I-It's mine"

"W-What ?" Mal asked, shakily.

"This is all my fault" Chad admitted, "If I hadn't had bullied him, he would've never ran away and gotten kidnapped in the first place. Don't say for me to not blame myself either, because we all know it's the truth to. It's all my fault that Carlos is probably…" Chad paused for a minute before he found the right word, "…gone right now. I-I've been a truly horrible person"

Evie, who'd been silent the entire time, glanced over to her two unconscious friends. Though she was still nervous and afraid, there was still the possibility that Carlos (and Melissa) were alive. They couldn't forget that and just jump to conclusions. It wasn't right. Slowly, Evie kneeled down beside Carlos and searched for a pulse. She sighed and then said the words that changed everything.

"Hey guys ?" Evie said, getting the attention of everyone, "He's alive. Carlos is alive…"

~Descendants~

 **Alright, just so you'd know, I'd NEVER, EVER kill of a character. That'd just be sad and mean and disappointing to…well, to pretty much everyone that reads this. Seriously, that'd be so saddening. I'd never kill off a character (unless it's in a Death-fic ! That's why their called Death-fics,** ** _helloo_** **?).**

 **Don't worry, I promise I'll make both of them (Carlos and Melissa) live ! There should be two or three more parts to this and then it should be finished. There's also going to be a MAJOR choice for Melissa near the end, so you can look forward to that too !**

 **If you also haven't recognized it by now, I probably ship EVERYONE (meaning girls ! I do not ship any slash !) with Carlos. In fact, I'm actually thinking of making another love interest for Carlos in my new Descendants story, so that just's proof that I practically ship everyone (Evie, Mal, Jane, My OC's, etc) with Carlos.**

 **How did you like seeing Chad be so nice though ? I think they should make Chad nicer in the new Descendants TV series that should be coming out pretty soon (It's called Descendants: Wicked World). Because this chapter was kind of saddening, Chad didn't really have that much to say as did Jay (They should have more lines in the Part 12 of this !).**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think. I love to hear your reviews ! Seriously, they mean the world to me ! Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	40. Author's Note

**Hello everyone ! I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I have a terrible case of something called WRITER'S BLOCK. It's also because school has been keeping me busy lately. Just wanted to let y'all know I still plan to update from time to time, but with my new Wattpad story, it might be kind of difficult to do that. I'll try to update ASAP and remember if you guys have any prompts, don't be afraid to send them in ! That's all for now !**

 **~Stardust**


	41. Saving Lives & Sports Part 2

Hey, I'm back ! Since I haven't updated anytime soon, I decided to post a new chapter. This is a Ben/Mal fic and is in no way shipped with any other characters.

I also posted a new story on the Sam & Cat Fanfiction Archive called 'Adventures of Sam & Cat', so if anybody's interested, go ahead and take a look ! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews ! It means so much to me that people read/like my stories ! This story is also on Wattpad if anyone wants to check it out. Now on with the story !

~Descendanrs~

Mal stomped into her room, angrily and slammed the door closed. Her hair and clothes were still dripping wet and all of the makeup Evie did on her was now washed off. Evie directed her attention to her roommate, gasped and screamed once she saw Mal's appearance.

"Eve, why are you screaming ?" Mal asked, though she already knew the answer, "Did you use the wrong type of fabric for your clothes again ?"

"No !" Evie exclaimed, "But your hair is ruined ! You look so ugly now ! What happened to my amazing work ?! I spent half an hour on that !"

Mal rolled her eyes, "I'm not your personal art project, Eve. Oh and thanks for making me feel so special" Mal said, adding sarcasm to the last bit. She went into the washroom and came out a minute later, trying to dry herself with a towel. "Besides, don't you care about what happened to me ?"

"Well, yeah, but I have my sewing class and with my homework, it's just too boring to listen to you" Evie stated, as she went back over to her sewing table.

"Wow, thanks for the sympathy" Mal said, clearly being sarcastic again. "Anyway, Ben took me out to the Enchanted Lake to teach me how to swim, but I almost drowned and now my oh-so-amazing boyfriend is determined to teach me to swim"

Evie snapped her attention back to Mal and gasped. "You almost drowned ?!" Evie yelled, trying to be quiet, "Are you okay ?! Did you survive ?!"

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now, would I ?" Mal answered, "And yes, I'm okay" Mal threw the towel she finished using aside and flopped down on her purple bed sheet covers, staring up at the bright light that was attached to the ceiling that hung above them. "I'm just tired and annoyed. I mean, why is swimming so important anyway ? They have boats, submarines, ships, planes, helicopters, jet packs, cars and so much more ! I don't see why I need to learn to swim"

"How about we go shopping later on to get your mind off drowning ?" Evie suggested, "That's always fun !"

"Sorry Evie, shopping isn't really my thing. Plus, the last time we went shopping together, you wasted all our money and it took both of us five jobs each day of the week to earn it back" Mak refused, "I'd really much rather just stay here and nap instead"

"I promise I won't be like that now !" Evie protested, "Besides, you still have to get a dress for the upcoming Spring Dance ! There's going to be nothing lef rand we have to find something while we can !"

Mal groaned. She knew that no matter how many times she refused, Evie would still bother her about it. She would probably even follow her around all day, just begging to go shopping ! It was a win-win too. Evie would get to go shopping and Mal would (probably) finally find a dress for the Spring Dance. "Fine" Mal agreed, "But I don't want anybody to see me coming out of one of those prissy-and-pink stories ! I have a reputation to upkeep, you know and I can't have people thinking I've gone soft. I'm still the daughter of Maleficent, after all"

"I don't care, this should be fun !" Evie cheered, "We're going shopping, shopping, shopping ! We're going shopping ! Hurray, hurray, hurr—"

"NO !" Mal screamed, "Now let's go before I back out of this" Mal threw on her jacket, stood up from her spot on her bed and left the room, leaving Evie standing there cluelessly.

"Yay !" Evie said once Mal was gone, "The plan is working !"

~Descendants~

Alright, I know this was a bit short and rushed, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'm busy and used the spare time I had before class starts to write this up. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be sure to add more action and romance in the next chapter ! Thanks for reading and please leave a review !

BTW, the bold isn't working, so that's why this isn't highlighted

~Stardust


	42. Graffiti Art

**Since I haven't updated for a while, I decided to post a new chapter. Sorry if I haven't updated for a while now and left you guys eager to read the next chapter. This is a Ben/Mal one-shot (I don't do many of those, so I decided on doing this pairing). Now, on with the story !**

~Descendants~

Mal scribbled down on a piece of paper in the back of her class, making sure that nobody had seen her. Luckily for her, because she sat in the back of the class, nobody had seen her. Usually she had enjoyed her science class where she was now, because she loved making the experiments blow stuff up, and it was the only class she had with Ben, but today she was absolutely bored. The teacher kept going on and on about gravity, so Mal decided to rake matters into her own hands and wrote a quick note to Ben, asking him if he wanted to ditch class.

Seconds later, the note was passed back to her and Mal stared at the response she received from her boyfriend:

 _Sorry. Can't and won't ditch class. I'm a king after all, and last time we ditched class, I was grounded for three weeks. Don't want to be in anymore trouble than I already am._

 _~Ben_

How could her boyfriend not want to ditch class ? She knew that he didn't want to get into any trouble, but this class was boring her and taking forever ! Mal sighed. She knew that if she actually wanted to have fun, she'd have to do it own on her own, so Mal raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her.

"Yes, Mal ?" The teacher finally asked her.

"I feel really faint" Mal lied, "Would it be okay if I went to my room to rest for a bit ?"

"Very well" the teacher agreed, "You may go and proceed up to your dorm. Do make sure to take someone with you, though please. I do not want you passing out in your dorm and then nobody's there looking after you"

"I'll go with her !" Ben volunteered, without waiting for an answer. He immediately grabbed his books, stood up from his seat and made his way over to Mal. "I'll take care of her !"

Mal smiled shyly when she heard the not-so-discreet happiness in her boyfriend's voice, despite what he said earlier. She continued smiling as Ben grabbed her books for her, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and the two walked out of the classroom, leaving no one suspicious. Unfortunately for Mal, as soon as the two were out of earshot from the rest of the class, Ben started lecturing her.

"I can't believe you did this ! I'm already grounded and now my parents are going to be even more mad that I ditched class again ! Do you know how this is going to look on my report card, Mal ?!"

"Shut up" Mal snapped, "You're acting like Doug and that's not very attractive on you. Besides, you're parents won't find out. Just tell them you were sick or something. Do you know how many times I ditched class back on the Isle ?!"

"Mal, I can't lie to my parents !"

"Why not ?! I did it all the time !"

"I know but….wait, what ?!"

"Now come on, let's go explore !" Mal exclaimed as she took Ben's hand and lead him through the empty halls and out of the school, into the courtyard.

"What exactly is your definition of 'exploring' ?" Ben asked, suspiciously as he watched Mal take out two cans of spray paint, though he already knew the answer. Mal tossed him one of the small cans of spray paint, opened her own and started painting things on the outside of the school.

"Mal, I don't know if this is safe…"

"It's fine !" Mal protested. She then turned her back on him and painted something on the school courtyard wall. Satisfied with her work, she stepped back and revealed her work: Mal had sprayed her name and Ben's in black paint, surrounded by a million tiny purple hearts. "So, what do you think ? Am I a pretty decent artist or what ?"

"No" Ben stated, "You're not a good artist"

Mal stepped back, slightly surprised at her answer. "W-What ?" She muttered, a bit sad, though she was trying not to cry, "You think I'm a terrible artist ?"

"You didn't let me finish" Ben replied, "You're not a good arts it, because you're a great one"

"Aww" Mal said as she grabbed Ben's hand, "You're lucky I let you finish, otherwise I would totally punch you in the face for nearly insulting me. You're also lucky that you're cute and sweet, otherwise I would never do this…" Mal leaned in closer until their lips met and the two shared a kiss. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart and continued gazing into each others' eyes until Mal finally spoke up.

"I love you" Mal said, finally breaking the silence.

"And I love you too" Ben agreed, "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you"

"Me either" Mal replied, "Me either"

~Descendants~

 **I was originally going to end this with a funny ending, but since I always do that, I thought it'd be nice to do a sweet ending instead. I listened to the song called "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran while listening to this and Nickelodeon's "Fakest Song Ever" (It's hilarious, so I suggest some of you guys check it out. It's like the most hilarious song I like write now. It's also a parody of "Best Song Ever" by 1D), so you guys can go listen to those while reading this if you want. Don't have to, but I love sharing the songs I listen to while writing !**

 **I'm going to do another Ben/Mal fic that's based on/inspired by malenburke's story, "Her Ben". It's a really great one-shot and I encourage you guys to check it out. There's going to be a major love triangle in my storyt that's based on that, so you can can look out for that. It should be posted fairly soon.**

 **Oh, and one more thing...**

 **THIS HAS REACHED OVER 200 REVIEWS ! I will be doing a special chapter for this. I also give thanks to Charmedhpgirl for giving me the 200th review and thanks for PurpleNicole, becuase she also reviews this all the time and if it hadn't been Charmed, she would've most likely given me the 200th review. Once again, I will be doing a special chapter for this (each time I get 100 more reviews, I'll do a special chapter) and it will be dedicated to Charmed and PurpleNicole !**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot ! Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	43. Mess-Ups & Memory Loss Part 1

**Yay ! It's time for my new one-shot series-story ! Instead of this being a one-shot, it will most likely go on for seven parts. I'll give you a quick SPOILER and say that there's going to be a love triangle between Mal, Ben and Evie. Now, on with the story !**

~Descendants~

Mal didn't like to when it happened and she didn't like it now either. It was all Chad's fault—and partly Ben's too (and maybe her fault too, but who cares about it being her fault ?!). She didn't like it even more than she did before either, now that Evie was fake-dating Ben. Mal sighed: She remembered it like forever ago, but it was actually three hours ago. Oh, how she hated her life right now…

 _Flashback–Two Hours Ago…_

 _It all started in P.E class. Of course, they were playing basketball, Mal's least favourite sport and it just so happened that Chad being Chad, tried to PURPOSELY hurt her ! Luckily for Mal, she was saved by Ben, but Ben was not so lucky himself._

 _"CHAD !" Mal screamed, once she saw that her boyfriend was unconscious in the ground, "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO ?!" Mal was about to jump and tackle Chad, only for her to be held back by Jay._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JAY ?" Mal yelled, "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF TOO !" When Jay was distracted, Mal took the opportunity to swing her fist backwards, punch him in the nose and jumped on Chad, bring him to the ground._

 _"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT ?!" Mal screamed with each punch, directly landing into Chad's face. Evie, finally took realization of what was happening, and restrained Mal from hurting Chad any more._

 _"Mal !" Evie shouted, "Punching Chad in the face isn't going to help Ben !"_

 _"I darn wish it could" Mal muttered. She finally regained her strength to pull her away from Evie's grip and raced toward Ben, who was still lying unconscious on the ground, thanks to Chad for (accidentally) hitting him on the head with a basketball._

 _"I would apologize and say that I'm sorry for almost hurting you, but I'm not" Chad snapped, "Since it looks like that class is over, I'm going to say bye to you losers and go kiss Lonnie. Call me when you all get more interesting lives !" Chad waved bye to his classmates, gave them a cocky grin and headed out of the room, leaving the rest of them surprised and shocked._

 _"Jay ?" Mal asked._

 _"Yeah ?"_

 _"Now, can I go and hurt him ?"_

 _"Whatever. I don't care anymore"_

 _"Thanks !" Mal stood up from Ben's side and then raced after Chad, probably going to go and punch him in the face. A few seconds later, Mal ran back in the room and grabbed a mop from the corner of the gymnasium._

 _"Uh, M, what do you need that for ?" Evie asked, confused._

 _"I don't need it, but Chad will…to mop up his blood" Mal answered evilly. She then ran out of the room and on the way out yelled, "I'll be back in ten minutes !", leaving the rest of them worried about what Mal was going to do to Chad._

 _End of Flashback._

Mal sighed. What hurt even more then her feelings was her broken heart. It was all Chad's fault too. Those were the words that kept replaying over and over in her head: Chad's fault. Well, those words and what Ben said to Evie when he first saw her: You're beautiful. Mal sighed again. This was officially (one of) the worst days in her entire life…

 _Flashback-An Hour Ago._

 _"Will he be okay ?" Former King Beast asked Fairy Godmother as he glanced down at his still-unconscious son._

 _"He should be fine for someone who's been unconscious for two hours. He may have a bit of memory loss, but he should be fine" Fairy Godmother answered as she too glanced down at the current King, "I should go speak with Chad now about his actions. I'll speak with you all sometime again, yes ?"_

 _"Indeed" Beast agreed as he watched Fairy Godmother leave. He had then turned to his wife, Belle, pulled her over to the side and started talking with her, making sure to keep his voice low enough so the former villains couldn't hear him._

 _"Mal, you never told us what you did to Chad" Evie brought up._

 _Mal shrugged. "Nothing harmful. I just gave him a bloody nose, a black eye, a broken arm and I may or may not have rearranged his ribs. Not a big deal. It's nothing, really" Mal assured her friends, "I've hurt people worse, right ?"_

 _"I'm going to go and find Dude. I think I left my door open, so he probably escaped…again" Carlos excused himself. He turned on his heels and ran from the room, calling out Dude's name as he did so, with Jay following him, who was probably leaving because he was getting bored._

 _"Girls ?" Beast questioned after a minute, interrupting Mal and Evie's conversation, "I have to go and speak with Chad's parents. Could you stay here with Ben until he wakes up ?"_

 _"Like, you really had to ask me that ?" Mal smirked. She motioned for the former to king and queen to and then sat on Ben's bed and held his hand._

 _Mal and Evie continued to talk about countless things, though most of them were about chemistry, magic and art. They talked and talked for what felt like forever, until someone had interrupted them, yet again._

 _"W-Who are you ?"_

 _Mal turned her head and saw that Ben's once-closed green eyes were now open. She smiled at the sight, happy that her boyfriend was alright, but then she was snapped back to reality by Ben asking questions._

 _"W-Who are you ? Where am I ? What happened ? Why are you guys—"_

 _"Wait," Mal said slowly, "W-What do you remember ? D-Do you remember me ?"_

 _"I remember meeting you guys and breaking up with Audrey, but after that it's all kind of—" Ben turned his head and stared at Evie, clearly stunned, "Woah"_

 _Evie, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. She knew what happened, but she didn't want it to be true: Ben lost his memory and thanks to Chad, fell in love with her instead of Mal. Evie, however, instead of acting nervous, like who she was actually feeling, played along for the sake of not wanting to scare Ben; This was already confusing for him, she didn't need to make it any more confusing that it already was._

 _"Hi" Evie said flirtatiously, "I'm Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter. One of the most beautiful princess's to the Isle the Lost"_

 _"Y-You're beautiful" Ben complimented. He then turned confused, "Wait, what'd I just say ?"_

 _"You just said that I'm beautiful" Evie reminded him, "Hey, I have a great idea ! Why don't I show you around the school ? It's fairly easy to get lost here, right Mal ?" Evie directed her attention to Mal, who lould only stare in shock and silence. Finally, after a minute, Mal seemed to snap out of her daze._

 _"O-Oh yeah" Mal said, nodding and silently giving Evie an 'okay' signal, "I-It's really super-easy to get lost around here. I-I have some homework anyways, so…yeah" Mal quickly turned around and left, leaving Ben and Evie alone together._

 _End of Flashback._

That lead Mal to where she was now: Sulking and crying alone in her room. She continued crying into her small purple pillow for what felt like forever, until she heard the door open and saw Evie come into the room.

"Hey" Evie said as she sat on the edge of Mal's bed, "Are you okay ? I mean, are you okay with like, me and Ben being together ?"

"Y-Yeah" Mal replied, wiping the tear-stains from her eye and cheeks, "I-I'm find. I just want him to remember me, Eve"

"I'm sure he will, Mal" Evie assured her, "He has to get his memory back sometime, right ? If he loves you, and from what I can tell he does, then he'll remember you"

"Thanks Eve" Mal said as she gave her best friend a hug, "Im really grateful to have a friend like you. You're right. Ben will remember me" Mal frowned again and silently continued crying because even though she and Evie both said that, Mal honestly wasn't sure whether or not that it was true.

~Descendants~

 **Yay ! Finished ! Don't worry, there will be a PART 2 ! Like I said before, this will most likely have seven parts ! I just came up with this yesterday and since I never did anything like it and thought it was interesting, I just had to post it !**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this ! Thanks for reading and please leave reviews ! I love hearing comments from you guys ! Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate it ! Anyway, I'll see you guys at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	44. Terrifying Pasts & Terrific Friends

**Hey everyone ! This one-shot is mostly focused on Mal, Maleficent and her friends (Mal's friends, not Maleficent. That'd just be weird. Maleficent doesn't have any friends). This is dedicated to Alex (a guest user) because they came up with it. This takes place when they're on the Isle so Mal, Jay and Evie are twelve while Carlos is ten. Oh, and this is also rated a higher T than the others for more…violent themes. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

 **(AN: You guys can totally skip this part for now, though it may not make as much sense, it hopefully will still make sense ! If you're not okay with stuff like whipping and violence, I highly recommend you skip this part)**

Mal kept her arms crossed, trying to keep warm as she continued walking in the cold, shivering rain to her house. She'd been at Evie's house late at night, exploring the rooms the black castle Evie lived in had and she'd stayed over till two am, which was an hour ago. It was now three am and Mal was absolutely, positively, a hundred percent sure that her mother was going to be flippin' mad. Finally after an hour and fifteen minutes of walking, Mal reached her house, opened the front door, stepped inside and listened to her surroundings.

It was quiet. Dangerously quiet. That was bad.

Mal sighed and hung up her soaking wet dark purple leather jacket and hurried off to her room. Just as she thought she was in the clear, Mal felt someone grab her shoulder roughly and she turned around, only to come face-to-face with her mother and the greatest villain of all time: Maleficent.

"Well, well" Maleficent snickered, "Look at what we have here. Someone who's—" Maleficent turned around and glanced at the clock, "—three hours late at curfew. Care to explain, Mal, darling ?"

"I-I was with E-E-Evie. W-We were e-e-exploring" Mal stuttered, nervously. She really didn't want to be in trouble, especially when she was so tired from walking in the rain. Not to mention, her head was pounding and she was pretty sure she'd gotten sick while walking in the rain, so Mal really did not want a lecture about what she did.

"Oh, Evie Quentin ? The daughter of Grimhilde Quentin ? Her ? Was it her, darlin' ?" Maleficnet asked, obviously pretending to be nice.

"Y-Yes" Mal muttered, "It was her, Mother"

"Well, you may be my daughter, but you're still pathetic and don't have any friends, so that means I can do whatever I want to you without anybody knowing. Isn't that right, Mal, dear ?"

"U-Uh, I guess so…"

"Good" Maleficent instructed, "Now go close all the windows and curtains and then go upstairs to the room at the very end of the hall, on the left and wait for me there. Understand ?"

"Y-Yes, Mother" Mal replied, still nervous, "I-I agree." Mal quickly ran around the house and did as she was told. She then ran upstairs and waited for her mother to get there. When Maleficent came into the room and showed Mal what she was holding behind her back, Mal's eyes went wide in shock and fright.

A whip.

It was a long, skinny whip. Mal took a step back, frightened with a million thoughts filling her head. To make things worse, her vision was starting to blur and Mal was pretty sure that she'd be unconscious after Maleficent gave her the first whip.

"You are a selfish, no-good, stupid, pathetic brat who just gets in people's way. More specifically, my way. I think it's time I taught you a little lesson, huh Mallory ?" Maleficent snapped. Before Mal could been utter a word, she felt the tip of the whip connect with her skin, letting out a little crackle.

"P-Please" Mal pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry ! I won't ever do it again ! Just let me live !"

"Hush up. I'm not going to kill you" Maleficent snapped. She swung her arm back and then forward, making the tip of the whip connect with Mal's skin once again. Maleficent repeated this over and over, until she saw her daughter could barely stand up.

"Ah, I've done my job. Good night, Mallory" Maleficent called out as she left and swung the door closed. Mal took a look at her surroundings: She was in a bedroom, with a small closet, a small mattress on the ground with no sheets or anything and a small window that was always kept open because there was no possible way of closing it. Mal took another glance of the room and that was the last thing she saw before she was whisked away from her consciousness, making everything she ever knew go black.

~Descendants~

Mal woke to the same darkness of the room she was in just a few hours ago. Her memories were fuzzy at first but then became clear: Her missing curfew, being whipped and going unconscious. She remembered it all. Mal shuddered at the thought of the previous night and blinked back her tears, though it did nothing to help. She walked across the room (or tried to. She was still a bit tired from last night) and tugged at the door handle, only to find that it was locked.

"Dang it" Mal muttered, "Mother locked me in here"

Mal quickly scammed the room and immediately noticed the window that was always kept open. Then, realization dawned on her.

Dang it.

Sighing, Mal walked over to the window and pushed herself up on the shelf. She looked back over her shoulder at the room and then looked down at the ground. Quietly and though still a bit hesitant, Mal did the only thing she could do: She jumped.

~Descendants~

( **AN: If you guys skipped the top part, you can continue reading here. There's some mentions of violence, but not too much, so it should be okay)**

Meanwhile, Evie continued to play with Jay and Carlos. Well, Jay and Carlos were playing. She wasn't. She was too worried about Mal. It was almost 1' pm and she still hadn't seen Maleficent's daughter all day. Was she at school ? It seemed unlikely. They decided yesterday that all four of them were to skip school and do something more fun instead. Besides, their homework could wait. The teachers didn't care where the heck they were.

That all lead up to now, where Evie was sitting on a crate in an alleyway, doing her make-up while waiting for Mal to come out of her house to play with her. Finally, after fifteen more minutes passed, Evie stood up. She'd been waiting for two hours and fifteen minutes and from what her instincts told her, something was wrong.

"Carlos ! J-J !" Evie screamed for her friends. A minute later, Cruella De Vil's son and Jafar's son were in front of her, looking mad for her interrupting their game of tag.

"What is it, Eve ?!" Jay yelled, "We were playing a game !"

"Looked like running around pointlessly to me, but okay" Evie replied, "I'm getting worried about Mal. We were supposed to meet here at ten forty-five and it's one now. What if she's in trouble ?"

"Evie's right" Carlos piped up, "Mal is usually never late for when we're going to cause trouble. It's one of the few things she loves"

"I'm sure she's just sleeping" Jay assured his friends, "Didn't you say she was at your house till like, two am, Eve ?"

Evie bit her lip and hesitated, not caring about her smudged make-up. She could borrow Mal's make-up and fix her's later. "Well, yes" she admitted, "But I'm just worried ! Why can't we go look for her ?! She'd probably do the same for us !"

"You said probably" Carlos interrupted, "You don't think she'd come looking for us, Evie ?"

"I-I really don't know" she confessed, "I-I can't really be sure"

"I-I'm going home" Carlos said suddenly, "I have work to do"

"Wait !" Jay called out as he out a hand in Carlos's shoulder to stop him from leaving, "You're going ?" He questioned, "Just like that ?"

"Well, Evie doesn't think Mal's a true friend so why should I believe you guys would actually _want_ to be _my_ friends ? Besides, I never should of came out here. I'm busy doing chores anyways"

"C'mon, you know Evie isn't that smart !"

"Hey, I'm smart too ! And if you guy don't believe me, well then I can prove that I'm right and that Mal really is in trouble !" Evie screeched. She fixed her long blue cape that sat unevenly on her shoulders and then took off running down the island they lived on.

"Yeah, sure you can" Jay snickered, "This I'd like to see"

~Descendants~

Mal came back into her consciousness soon enough, but didn't want to open her eyes. She way way too tired, especially after the events of the previous night. She didn't even want to remember what happened last night. It was just way too scary.

Unfortunately for Mal, she still remembered everything from last night. She kept her eyes closed and then started eavesdropping on the voice she heard.

"Fine, maybe you were right this one time, Evie. Doesn't mean your smart though"

"Whatever" that sounded like Evie's voice, "Do you think we should let Maleficent know ? Maybe she knows what happened ?"

'No' Mal thought, "Anything but that." Knowing it was time to open her eyes and show her friends she was okay, Mal did so and had to blink a few times before her blurry vision cleared and the pounding in her head went away for very few minutes.

"M-Mal ?" Evie asked, nervously, "Are you okay ?"

Mal ignored Evie and tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed down by her friends. "Don't get up" Evie demanded, "You were out of it for a pretty long time. What happened to you ?"

"Evie, stop interrogating her. She's not a serial killer" Carlos snapped, "She's probably tired, right Mal ?"

Mal nodded and then decided to answer all the questions Evie had asked her. "I-Im fine. Just a bit tired from last night"

"Mal" Jay said suddenly, "What happened ? After you came back from Evie's, I mean"

"I kind of missed my curfew and made my mom, like super-mad" Mal said as she crossed her arms over her legs, which were now folded near her chest as she continued rocking herself back and forth while trying to hide the tears that were now coming, "S-She whipped me…" Mal whispered as she allows her tears to fall, "I-It was so terrifying.I made her so angry. I-I've never seen her so angry before. I-It was horrible. S-She locked me in one of the r-rooms so I had t-to jump o-out of a w-window. It was horrible and terrifying. It was horrifying"

Carlos, was the first one who reacted. After being quiet for so long, he finally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mal's shoulder, trying to somehow comfort her. "Don't worry, Mal" he assured her, "It's okay now. I promise"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Mal whimpered.

"Wait, wait, wait" Jay stated, "Back up. You jumped out of a window ?!"

"Kind of"

"Lay off her Jay" Evie protested, "She's hurt and tired. She doesn't need a lecture on how to properly jump off a window or roof" Evie joined in on the hug too and soon all the villain kids were hugging each other.

"T-Thanks guys" Mal whispered, "I'm so glad to have friends like you"

~Descendants~

 **DONE ! Alright, I kind of liked the ending and this has to be one of my longest one-shots, so I hope you guys like it too ! I think this shows a more soft side of Mal. Not only that, but it shows more of her past, her relationship with her mom and her friendships. I think it's kind of exciting, but that's just my opinion.**

 **I made Evie's last name Quentin on purpose. It was originally going to be Queen, but I thought that'd make it a bit too confusing. I also wanted something that started with Q, so that's why I picked the name that I did.**

 **Sorry if I didn't follow your prompt exactly, Alex (Guest user) ! I switched it around a bit and tried to do the best that I could. I felt that this really suited the story, so I made it like that.**

 **Thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed it ! Please send me in more prompts or leave a review ! I love hearing what you guys think ! See you at the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	45. Worst Summer of My Life Part 1

**This one-shot (more likely to be an eight-shot or ten-shot, but who cares ?!) is inspired by Superheronerd99 and is dedicated to Charmedhpgirl, PurpleNicole and Superheronerd99 (Superheronerd came up with the idea, Charmed gave me the 200th review and PurpleNicole would've most likely given me the 200th review!). Oh, and since I haven't done a few Review Replies in a while, here they are:**

 **Linda (Guest): It's a good idea, though I'd probably do more of that in my other Descendants fanfiction, Evil on the Isle ! Wait, I just had the most amazing idea…a collection of one-shots (continued from Evil on the Isle) based on all the bad and (rarely) good experiences they had in the Isle ! Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Guest: Sure, I'll try and do one about Mal drowning ! I'm already doing one about Ben drowning though…OMG SPOILER ALERT ! I've said too much, but I'll write your one-shot, it just might take some time. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Ally5643: I'll totally write a Part 2 for Snow on the Isle ! I have no clue why that one is so popular…maybe it's just because people like reading about characters suffering ? Who knows ?! Anyway, since 4 people commented they wrote a Part 2…I'll do it ! Though it'd take some time to be posted. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Thanks to everybody who reviews/reads this. I still can't believe I started posting stories on here during the summer. I guess that's a good thing too though because then I would've never found the Descendants Archive ! It's time to get on to the story. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"It's too difficult !" Mal complained as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it, making it fly right into the trash can with perfect aim, "I can't do it ! It's too hard !"

"What is so difficult about it ? You just fold a piece of paper !" Ben exclaimed, though he wasn't really that annoyed. He understood perfectly, though he never had the experience of growing up on the Isle. Ever since the four former villains came to Auradon and him and Mal had became a couple, he spent his time trying to teach her random things. Right now, they were in his room (which he shared with Chad) and he was trying to teach her how to make paper airplanes, which proved to be complicated so far.

"Well you didn't grow up on the Isle so it's obvious that you didn't know what type of childhood I had ?!" Mal screamed, "I never had the chance to do anything but steal, pull schemes and train to be just as evil as Maleficent !"

"You're giving up before you even try !" Ben yelled back, growing more frustrated and annoyed by the minute. "Besides, what the heck does your sad, stupid past have to do with this ?! You're just trying to make a paper airplane !"

"You think my past is sad and stupid ?!" Mal shouted, "Well, you're not perfect either, so you should talk, Mr. Wanted-To-Give-Villains-A-Chance-To-Change !"

"You're just like Audrey ! You're just a stupid, pathetic, petty princess who cares about nothing but herself and how she looks !"

Mal took a step back and gasped, while trying to blink back tears. Sure, she'd lived on the Isle for her entire life, so should've been okay with being insulted but truthfully, she wasn't. Well, to be more specific, she wasn't okay with Ben insulting her. She felt like he was the only one who understood her and though they were complete opposites, they'd fallen in love within four-to five days. Unfortunately, it definitely didn't look like that now because they'd been arguing a lot lately. Last week, Ben was upset with her for ditching him while she went shopping with Evie and the well before that, Mal was mad with him because he promised to help her with a science project, but because he was so busy with homework, he didn't.

Ben finally realized what he said and stepped back, afraid to he was going to either hurt Mal or make her mad. It was something he knew to never say because since Mal turned good at the beginning of the year, she was still learning how to act like it too. It wasn't easy being good and kind when you gee up on a truly terrifying place.

"Mal" Ben started, "I am so—"

"Heartless ? Cruel ? Mean ? Idiotic ? Evil ?" Mal counted off, "Yeah, I know and let me tell you, I don't want to be with someone who thinks lowly me. I may be a former villain, but I'm not evil ! I never was and I never wanted to be ! I don't want to be with someone who can't understand that ! I don't want to be with someone like you !"

"Mal, I was going to apologize, but if you want it to be that way, then fine. I couldn't care any less about you, anyways"

Mal blinked back tears that were still threatening to fall and raced out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. She ran all the way to her room and was about to pull out her headphones to listen to music, when Evie took notice of her.

"Hey, Mal. What were you and Ben doing ?"

"Nothing" Mal answered quickly. A bit too quickly. "We're not doing anything anymore"

Evie looked up from her sewing machine and glanced at her best friend, as if trying to detect what was wrong with her. After two minutes, Evie finally figured it out.

"Something happened with Ben" Evie stated, "Somethin' bad" Evie stood up from where she was and sat on Mal's bad while also bouncing up and down excitedly. "Tell me everything ! Don't leave out any details, M ! You know what happened last time when you did that !"

"Yeah, no kidding" Mal joked. Her expression then turned back to sad and depressed, "Ben and I had another fight and then I broke up with him"

"I'm confused" Evie said, "Why are you so upset if you broke up with him ?"

"He said I was just like Audrey, Evie. He called me stupid, pathetic and petty" Mal explained, tears now falling, "He doesn't care about me at all. I don't know why we're arguing so much. Does this ever happen to you and Doug ?"

Evie bit her perfectly glossed lips and racked her mind for an experience of when she and Doug came to a disagreement. She'd only been with Doug for nine months, not even a year, so she didn't exactly spend very much time with him. Truthfully, she spent more time with her friends than she did with her boyfriend.

"Um, I actually can't think of anything Mal. There was this one time I asked Chad instead of him to be my project partner for science, but that's about it" Evie answered, "Huh. Guess I've never actually been in an argument with him"

"I can't wait for the summer" Mal replied, "An entire three months without seeing Ben once" Mal sat up and looked at Evie in curiosity, "Hey, what're you going to be doing during the summer ?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll ask Audrey if I can tag along with her. I heard she's going to go on an all-around-the-world shopping trip. That sounds pretty fun, right ?"

"Oh yeah" Mal said sarcastically, "A total dream come true. What would we ever do without the excitement of shopping ? Yippee"

"I know right ?" Evie agreed, not catching on to the sarcasm. "Anyway, I have a math and history test to study so all I have to do is ace those two tests and then I'be home free !" she cheered "Literally. I live for shopping and I live in Auradon. Heh, do you get it ?"

"Mhm" Mal muttered, "I get it. You love shopping. I've heard it a hundred times"

"Hey, what're you going to do during the summer ?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going to stay as far away from Ben as possible" Mal answered, "You better get studying. Last day of school tomorrow, right ?"

"Yep. I can't wait for this summer ! It's going to be one Im never going to forget !" Evie exclaimed, happily.

Little did the two roommates know, that Evie was right. It would be a summer they'd _never, ever_ forget and they wouldn't be expecting for what was about to come their way.

~Descendants~

 **Done ! This is Superheronerd's prompt, but I thought it'd add in more drama and romance if Mal and Ben broke up. Don't worry though, 'cause I'd never separate the couples ! Mal and Ben will get back together later on in the story.**

 **Oh, and I have more choices for the poll of my profile, so you can go vote for whichever one I should publish next ! More future/upcoming stories are up, so you guys can look forward to those too !**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Remember, reviews are always appreciated ! Till the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	46. Backstories & Betrayal Part 1

**Hey everyone ! After not updating for an entire week, I'm back ! I'm so sorry I disappeared like that, but my week's been pretty crazy.**

 **I've been working in a new story, Bionic Behind Bars, so I've also been updating that one while updating a few other stories as well. Word broke down on my computer, so I had to re-download it and all of my other Fanfiction documents were erased :(**

 **I'm pretty sure none of you care about that, so I'll just get right on to the story. This is dedicated to Guest for they came up with it.**

~Descendants~

Four year-old Mal pushed off her dark purple covers and stood up from her bed. It was a dark and quiet night, which was suspicious for the daughter of Maleficent. Her parents, Maleficent and Martin, had always been way too loud at night, due to their arguments. Now, it was quiet and peaceful. Too quiet. Mal felt tears form in her eyes and tried to blink them back. She had then pulled her heavy wooden door open and raced down the stairs, to her mother's room.

"MOMMY ?! MOMMY ?! MOMMY ?!" Mal yelled as she ran down the stairs, "MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU ?! D-DADDY ?! DADDY, ANSWER ME ?!"

Mal stopped in her tracks as she heard a door slam and footsteps coming. "Mallory ?!" Maleficent shouted at her daughter, "What the heck are you doing out in the middle of the night ?! You woke me again, you stupid misfit ?!"

"I-It was quiet"

"Yes," Maleficent nodded, "It was quiet. It's always quiet here. Don't you remember ?" Maleficent turned around to leave but when she heard her daughter ask a question she had never expected, she stopped where she was and turned around to look at the four year-old child.

"W-What did you ask ?"

"Where's Daddy ?" Mal repeated, "I want Daddy. Is he asleep ? I want to see him !"

For the first time in a long time, Maleficent felt regret and sadness. She felt guilty, she felt sorrow for her daughter. It was just because of a stupid argument that Mal had lost her father and she had lost her husband. It wasn't fair to Mal, she never did anything wrong. She supposed she deserved it; After all the terrible things she had done and said, she knew she deserved it, but it wasn't fair to Mal. It wasn't right.

Maleficent bent down and picked up her four year-old daughter in her arms. "Mallory," Maleficent said slowly, "You're Daddy is gone. He's with Morgana now"

"W-Why ?" Mal cried, "Why would he do that ?! Doesn't he love me ? Doesn't he love us ?" Mal jumped out of Maleficent's and then ran back toward her bedroom, still in tears. She closed the big wooden door, locked it and then slid down her stone cold wall.

"Mal ?" She heard her mother call, "Mal, are you in there ?"

Mal didn't look back at the door or answer Maleficent. She didn't want to talk to anybody, she was way too upset. "Mallory ?" Maleficent called again, "Mallory, if you're in there, I demand you come out. I want to talk to you"

Mal blinked back her tears and then looked up at the ceiling. She wiped away what tears were still stained on her face and then even though it was only for a moment, she closed her eyes, and had then fallen asleep.

~Descendants~

 _Eight years later. Mal is twelve and so is Evie. Carlos is ten…_

It was a dark, cold, windy day when the three friends walked home from Dragon Hall. They were soaking wet and it didn't help that Carlos had fallen into puddle, accidentally splashing the daughter of the Evil Queen and the daughter of Maleficent along with himself too. The three classmates continued walking home in silence until Evie had finally decided to speak up.

"Ugh, I hate this project" Evie complained, "My mother rarely didn't anything evil and neither did my father ! How am I supposed to write an essay on my parents when all my mother canaries about is makeup ?"

"Hey, who is your father anyway ?" Carlos asked, "You never told me"

"His name is Hector 'Headless' Huntsman. He tried to kill Snow White, but when he realized his doings were wrong, he pleaded for her forgiveness" Evie answered.

"Wait," Carlos said confused, "Why would he marry your mom if the Evil Queen was, well, evil and he was good ?"

"He married her because he thought that he could help her learn to become good. That plan quickly failed though because two years after they married, King Beast and Queen Belle imprisoned all the villains on this very island and offered all the heroes to live on Auradon, which meant they were to split up" Evie explained. She had then noticed that her best friend had been very quiet for the entire time. "Hey Mal ?" Evie asked, "Something wrong ?"

"I-I don't know who my father is. I mean, I know his name but I don't remember anything else. I don't even know why he left me if he loved me" Mal stated sadly, "I have no memories of him"

"Interesting" Carlos commented, "What was his name ?"

"Martin" Mal replied, "His name was Martin"

"Martin ?" Evie repeated. When Mal nodded in confirmation, Evie smiled, happily. "I know a Martin ! They got together nine years ago…" Evie paused in realization as everything suddenly clicked together, "Y-You would've been three then…Oh, Mal, I'm so sorry"

"No" Mal shook her head in disbelief, "He can't be my father. He couldn't of been with Morgana. It's not possible. My father loved me, I know he did"

"Maybe he still does" Carlos said suddenly, "Maybe it's not you he doesn't love, but somebody else"

"Maybe" agreed Mal. She had then looked up and noticed she was in front of her house. "Oh, I better get going. My mom's going to freak if I'm not home. I'll see you guys later, okay ?"

"Bye Mal ! Later, Mal !" The two pre-teens chorused, "See you tomorrow !"

Mal sighed, opened the door and then quickly ran up to her bedroom. There, she threw her backpack on the floor and pulled out one of her textbooks. There wasn't any internet on the Isle, so she had to do her research the old-fashioned way: by using books. Mal could only hope that she'd find more info on who her father was and find out why he left her. She was now determined to do her best on this essay project, even if it took all night.

~Descendants~

 **Alright, I didn't like the ending for this. I thought this was a really neat prompt to do about Mal's father. Lots more should be revealed in Part 2 or possibly Part 3 and in Part 2, Mal's dad would most likely make an appearance.**

 **What did you think of Evie's parents backstory ? I purposely put 'Headless' in Evie's dad's name because I thought it'd be pretty cool and pretty funny. I got it from the famous song and story, "The Headless Horseman".**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review ! Reviews are always appreciated !**

 **~Stardust**


	47. Backstories & Betrayal Part 2

**Alright, I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. You guys have been so patient with waiting for the next chapter and I'm extremely thankful for that. I know I haven't been on for a while, but that's because I'm busy outside of Fanfiction, I've had no inspiration and I've been busy updating other stories too. Time for some Review Replies:**

 **Alex: OMG, I love your prompts ! A Belle/Mal one-shot is just what this story needs, especially since I haven't done one like that yet. I'm so sorry if you think I've been denying your requests, I'm just really busy and I promise, I will get around to it at some point. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Descendantsgirl: Hi Descendantsgirl ! I see you said you love to dance. Well, I like to dance too ! Anyway, I appreciate your review, but next time could you post a review that relates to the story or mentions it in some way ? It just seems kind of odd when you leave a review that doesn't relate to the story (and I mean this in the nicest way possible !). Thanks for reviewing though !**

 **Lovelygirl1997: Hey Lovelygirl ! I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend, but next time could you post a review that mentions the story ? (Again, trying to be as nice as possible) If I get any reviews that aren't related to the story, I may just have to delete them from being posted. Thanks for reviewing and happy birthday !**

 **Biankies: I love your idea ! I think doing a two-shot of the rest of the villain kids finding out who their parents are is excellent ! Especially for Evie, but I'd have to set hers for after they decided to stay in Auradon because I made Evie's dad live in Auradon. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Thefan: Huh, I never thought about Carlos and Audrey together. It's different, unexpected and even though it'd be kind of odd, it'd also be kind of sweet. I like it. I might just have to write a one-shot about that. Thanking for reviewing !**

 **LoveyDovey1903: I love your characters and I think the prompt is great, but I need more details about their personalities. Also, I don't know what a 'singing shipping' is. Are you suggesting a song-fic or something ? I've only been posting in Fanfiction for a few months, so I'm still kind of new on the site. Thanks for reviewing !**

~Descendants~

Mal woke up tired the next morning and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness they still had. Her papers and textbooks laid out all over her room from last night were still covering her floors and her bed was slightly messy, though still very neat, giving her the idea that she didn't sleep in it last night.

She glanced at the purple bedside clock that sat on her night table and her eyes widened in shock. It was 1:30 and she practically stayed up till 2' am researching all she could, which meant she was five and a half hours late ! Mal searched rapidly through her closet, threw something on and then raced downstairs, through the village, and to the school as quickly as she could, not caring whether or not if she hurt anybody during her run.

Finally, after running for what felt like forever, Mal managed to make it to her last class and took a seat in a desk beside Evie. She expected her teachers to yell at her, yet she wasn't bothered by it since she was Maleficent's daughter. She was the daughter of the evilest villain to ever live, they didn't expect her to act all happy and cheery, did they ?

"Evie ?" Mal asked as she finished taking out the textbook she needed, "Do you have any of the notes I missed from the other classes ? If so, could I borrow them ?"

"Sure, Mal" Evie replied as she took a small pile of papers out of her dark blue and gold backpack and gave them to her best friend, "Give them back to me once you're finished with them. By the way, why weren't you in the other classes earlier today ? You're lucky you made it back in time for this class otherwise Tremaine was probably going to make your life a living nightmare"

Mal shook her head and laughed at the thought of the Wicked Stepmother trying to make her life miserable. "Ha, I'd like to see that" Mal laughed, "All she ever did to Cinderella was make her clean, bake, sew and sleep with those pathetic rats. She's not even deserving of the name Wicked Stepmother. Heck, she's barely wicked; She's just rude and stupid"

"Really, is that what you think ?" Lady Tremaine interrupted as she strode into the classroom, "If you think I'm rude and stupid, then you clearly haven't taken a look at yourself, missy. I waste time teaching you Advanced Schemes and Nasty Tricks. If your as cruel and powerful as you think you are, then why don't you actually do something to prove it, darlin' ?"

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone" Mal defended herself, "You doubt my mother's powers and title as the Evilest of Them All ?"

"Not her powers" Tremaine replied as she took a seat behind her desk and pulled out a clipboard, "Yours. I'd hardly say that you're the offspring of your mother. What's the evilest thing you've ever done ? Steal a basket of apples ?"

"Oh yeah ?! Well—"

"Shut up before I make you, Mallory" Mal's classmates snickered at the mention of her real name and she shot them all a glare, silently telling them to keep their mouths shut. "Now" Lady Tremaine said, "It's time for class" she scanned the students with her eyes and then after a minute, smiled happily, yet creepily, "Finally everybody's here ! Now I won't need to repeat this for the two weeks !"

Evie, looked around the classroom, put up her hand and waited to be called on. Lady Tremaine sighed, annoyed at the fact Evie wanted to say something, but still allowed the Evil Queen's daughter to speak. "Yes, Evie ?" She questioned, "What is so important that you have to interrupt me for ?"

Evie put her hand down and stared at her desk, too afraid to make eye contact. "Uh, I just wanted to point out that Carlos De Vil and Jay, son of Jafar, aren't here today, so not everybody is, um, here"

"And this is important why ?!" Lady Tremaine asked as she stood up from her spot.

"I just thought that…"

"WELL, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ! YOU ALL ARE JUST WEIRD LITTLE MISFITS WHO HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE ! AND I HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME TEACHING YOU LITTLE MONSTERS, WHEN I COULD GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING ELSE ! SOMETHING THAT ACTUALLY HAS A PURPOSE ! SOMETHING THAT'S ACTUALLY USEFUL BECAUSE YOU LITTLE PATHETIC KIDS AREN'T !"

Mal stood up from her spot and glared at Lady Tremaine. "Evie just corrected you" she said, standing up for her best friend. Her tone was cold, stone and held no hesitation. "She didn't slap you across the face or anything. There's no need to act like a witch when she didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't care" Tremaine replied, "Get to work on your stupid essays and don't bother me for the rest of class" Lady Tremaine sat back down at her desk and took out a book, which was labeled '101 of the Best Ways to Get Revenge on a Hero.' Mal sat back down at her desk and pulled out her sketchbook. She had all the time in the world and this was her last class; There was no way she was going to use it on her project when she still had tons of time left to do it. That was just weird and wrong. Maleficent's daughter took out a pencil out from her book-bag and then silently, began waiting for the bell to ring.

~Descendants~

Finally, after two hours, the bell rang and Mal and Evie left the school and started walking back home. It had began raining a few hours ago, yet not as much as the day before. The only sound heard was the patter of the raindrops, until Evie had finally decided to speak up, getting Mal's attention.

"How's your project coming ?" Evie asked, "Mine isn't doing so well. I can barely find anything about my parents"

"Same" Mal replied as she shifted her backpack on her shoulder, "I stayed up till 2'am just researching all I could. My mom never speaks to me and when she does, it's only to order her around, so I can't ask her much or else she'll get mad and lock me in the basement for a day or two"

"Really ?" Evie asked, surprised. She has been friends with Mal ever since they were five, but she had never heard of the torture Maleficent did to her daughter. She'd always assumed Mal had to practice evil spells and enchantments for an extra hour or two, but she's never expected something like this. "She does give you food and water though, right ?"

"Sometimes" Mal stated, "It's usually after three or four hours. She doesn't give me much, but I don't care as long as it's enough to keep me alive. I'm just her minion anyway, so she needs me alive if she wants me to do her bidding" Mal had then decided to change the topic, "Hey, where do you think Carlos and Jay were today ?"

"I heard Jay skipped again and I think Carlos got sick" Evie answered, "Why ? Do you need help with something because if you do, I can totally help with whatever you need ! They're not the only smart ones, you know !"

Mal took a step back, a little surprised at Evie's offer and then laughed. She saw Evie's expression change to confused and decided to explain. "Thanks, Eve" Mal chuckled, "That's funny for you to think you could help with something. The only thing you can help with is beauty tips and this is more of a problem that actually requires some intelligence"

"Oh" Evie said sadly, "Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend—"

"Evie" Mal interrupted, "We're villains. Villains have no friends. Villains only have acquaintances and enemies. They don't want friends and neither do I"

"Sorry for trying to be a good acquaintance" Evie corrected, "I just thought you might want some help with your project"

"Well, I don't need your help" Mal refused, "I need Carlos's help. He's the smartest one out of all of us. I'll see you later, okay ?" Mal had then turned around and left to go to Cruella's house, leaving Evie standing there sad by the thought she didn't even get a chance to answer. A single tear escaped from Evie's eye as she nodded silently and turned around, resuming her walk back home. She offered her help to Mal and if she didn't want her help, well then, that was her choice. She couldn't force her to change her mind, even if she wanted to. Besides, she had a project to work on, so there was no use on letting what Mal said bother her. It didn't matter and they'd make up soon enough anyway.

~Descendants~

After twenty minutes of walking, Mal found herself on Carlos's doorstep. She knocked quietly, a bit afraid at the possibility of Cruella being home. Luckily for Mal, her wish was granted because instead, Carlos opened the door and let her come in.

The entire place was covered in red, black and white. In a way, Mal kind of thought of it as a vampire's castle, especially since it looked so creepy with the colours. She had then taken notice of the books that were scattered and spread out across the floor. "What the heck were you doing in here ?" Mal asked, "Studying ?" She then glanced at Carlos's pyjamas and laughed quietly, "In your pyjamas ?"

Carlos ignored the question and stared at Mal, curiously. "What are you doing here ?" He asked, "I thought you would've been working on your essay right now"

Mal shrugged, "I couldn't find anything last night and I stayed up till midnight just doing research and taking notes. I want to do my essay about my dad, but I have no clue what to do. I already looked through all the books at my place. Is there any chance Cruella isn't home so you can help me out ?" Mal paused before adding, "Not that I need it. I just figured I'd ask in case you have any suggestions or—"

"Mal, relax" Carlos assured her, "Cruella isn't home. She's been allowed by King Beast and Queen Belle to visit someone in a place called Isle of the Exiled" Carlos coughed then continued, "She's going to be gone for three weeks time, so you don't have to worry about her returning for a while. Even if she tried to return, I doubt she'd even be allowed on a plane, so it'd probably take more than three weeks anyways"

"Good, good" Mal nodded. She grabbed picked up one of the textbooks from the floor and stared at it's cover. "History of The Isles and Auradon" Mal rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I can't believe you read this stuff. It's pathetic"

"Like the stuff you read is interesting" Carlos insulted, "So you said you need help right ?" He walked over to the red and black leather couch and grabbed another textbook, which was labeled, 'Famous Villains Of Past & Present.' He had then tossed it to Mal, who caught it perfectly, "Chapter 12, page 148, paragraph 5" he demanded.

Mal nodded silently and flipped to the page. She gasped and then started reading aloud, "Martin Millington is the son of Queen Drizella and King Hans of the Southern Isles. He is also the former husband to Maleficent and the former father to, Mallory 'Mal' Millington—wait, what ?" Mal stopped reading and looked up confused. "I-Is this for real ?"

"Keep reading" Carlos encouraged, "You'll want to read this if you want to write a good essay"

Mal nodded and continued reading, "He's the current boyfriend to Morgana, sister of Ursula, having dated her for nine years. Martin was the co-leader of the Isle, along with Maleficent, until he disappeared one night, never to be seen again, leaving Maleficent to rule the Isle and care for Mallory alone" Mal paused and gasped, "It just ends right there ?! There's nothing else on here about my dad besides this ?!"

"I _might_ have found something else…" Carlos discreetly confessed.

"What ?! WHAT DID YOU FIND ?!"

"I-I may have found where he lives" Carlo revealed. He coughed again and then sneezed. "It turns out he lives with Morgana and her daughter and son. The theory I have is that since he started dating Morgana nine years ago, a year after you were born, Maleficent found out and eventually kicked him out because of her rivalry with Ursula and Morgana"

Mal nodded and then started to head out, only to be stopped by Carlos. "Wait, Mal, where are you going ?" He asked, "I thought you wanted me to help you out with your project"

"I do" Mal replied, "But if I'm going to get answers, I need to get them from my mom. She's one of the only two people who knows what happened that night and I need to get them from her. I don't need information from these books; They gave me nothing. I need the truth and I need to get it from my parents, whether they like it or not"

"I understand" Carlos stated, "I hope you find something, Mal. Good luck on your project. I'll see you tomorrow then, okay ?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" Maleficent's daughter agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow" Mal had then turned on her heels and slammed the door as she left. She _needed_ answers; She wasn't going to waste anymore time researching in stupid books that just repeated the same thing over and over. Besides, if her mother didn't give her answers, she already had a back-up plan in mind: to find her father and he would then give her answers. Answers to the questions she had been wondering for eight or nine years of her life.

~Descendants~

H **ow did you like it ? I'm planning to go ahead with Biankies idea and do a chapter like this for each of the villain kids. Because I haven't been as obsessed with Descendants as I was before, it's going to take a bit longer for me to come up with inspiration and post chapters.**

 **I've also been working on other stories (Bionic Behind Bars, Spike's Stories, Evil on the Isle, etc) too so I don't have as much time as I used to. Hopefully my schedule will clear up soon so I have more time to update. I'm also planning on re-watching the Descendants movie pretty soon too.**

 **There's also a POSSIBILITY that I will TEMPORARILY close prompts. I haven't decided yet, but I'm so busy and with so many people sending in prompts, well, I wouldn't want to let my readers down by taking like, a week to update and then they happen to think I'm denying their requests.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm still going to update, it just won't be as often. Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews ! Till the next chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	48. Mystery of the Missing Magic Part 4

**Hey everybody, I'm back ! Sorry, no Review Replies for today, but here's the last chapter for Mystery of the Missing Magic. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

Chad ran around and around the school at least ten times before finally finding Mal in the courtyard, drawing what looked like a picture of two sailors drowning in the ocean and getting eaten by sharks. He stared at the picture from behind her for two entire minutes before finally saying something.

"You like drawing people in harm, don't you ?" Chad asked rhetorically.

Mal dropped her sketchbook and turned around to see who it was, only to accidentally splash Chad with the wet paint that was on her small palette. "Aww, Chad !" Mal cried, "You made me ruin my painting ! Thanks, thanks a lot !"

"You're welcome" Chad replied, not catching on to the upset tone Mal's voice held, "Anyway, I need to interrogate you, so could you throw away your paints for a minute ?"

"Fine !" Mal shouted. She picked up her paints and set them on a nearby bench so she could keep an eye on them. "Now what questions do you need to ask me ?"

"Question number one" Chad stated as he held his notebook and pencil like a reporter would when interviewing somebody, "Where did you grow up ?"

"What kind of question is that ? I grew up on the Isle of the Lost" Mal exclaimed.

"Wrong"

"Wrong ?"

"Next question !" Chad cheered, "Can you list numbers that include a five on a scale of one to a hundred ?'

"5, 15, 25, 35, 45, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 65, 75, 85 and 95" Mal answered, "There I listed them all, but what does this have to do with anything ?"

"Question number three. What is your least favourite type of animal and why ?"

"Butterflies, frogs, poodles, owls and birds"

Chad gasped in realization as a thought struck him, "I finally know who stole you're spell-book ! Can you text Audrey, Carlos, Evie, Ben and me and tell them to meet in your room in ten minutes ?"

"Why my room ?" Mal asked, "And why do I need to text you ? I thought you were supposed to be the detective here !"

"It doesn't matter !" Chad screamed excitedly. He had then turned on his heels and left, probably to go set up his evidence in Mal and Evie's room, as he yelled, "I'll see you later !"

"Stupid boys" Mal muttered after Chad left, "I have no clue how I ever could've fallen for him"

~Descendants~

Minutes later, everyone was in Mal and Evie's room where Chad had set up a giant white movie screen. Evie and Mal sat on the edge of Mal's bed, Audrey sat on Evie's sewing chair, Carlos sat on the ground so he could play with Dude and Ben sat on the edge of Evie's bed while holding an ice pack on his eye for his black eye he received from Mal earlier that day.

"What's this about ?" Audrey complained as she continued texting, "I have better things to do then talk to any of you"

"Well, someone's certainly very cheerful today" Ben said sarcastically.

Before Audrey even had a chance to reply, Chad interrupted the awkward conversation and started explaining. "On this giant movie screen that was really hard too find and get in here," Chad states, "I shall project my evidence and then reveal to you all people who I think the thief is !" Chad paused for a minute to smile brightly at everyone, before going over to the laptop. He pressed a few buttons and a paused video of a cat came up on the screen. Chad pressed play and everyone had turned to watch.

"Chad" Evie interrupted, "You're playing the wrong video. That's the one of your cat licking a baseball"

"Oh yeah" Chad agreed, "Sorry about that" Chad turned back to the laptop, pressed a few buttons and then hit play. This time a different video came on, one showing multiple pictures of Mal's spell book.

"What was that ?!" Mal demanded once it was over, "You just showed pictures of my spell-book ! I thought you caught the thief !"

"I did" Chad replied, "And the thief is…Ben !"

"How would I be the thief ?!" Ben screeched, "I don't have any magical powers and I haven't been in Mal's room at all this week ! Besides, you don't have any proof !"

"Actually, it does seem kind of unlikely for Ben to be the thief, Chad. He's the king after all and a king wouldn't steal something" Carlos stated.

"Tell that to Sherlock Holmes !" Chad defended himself.

"Sherlock Holmes wasn't a king" Mal joined in.

"And he never stole something either. If he did, it was only for evidence" Audrey added.

"Oh" Chad said as he stepped toward Ben. "Well I still think you–" Before Chad could even finish his sentence, he tripped on Mal and Evie's pink rug and face-planted into the ground. As he did so, a book, a brown leather book fell out of his jacket and landed near Mal's feet.

Curious, Evie pick it up and gasped as she turned the book over to inspect it. "Chad…" She said finally, "Why did you steal Mal's spell book ?"

"I didn't, I swear !" Chad objected. He couldn't believe this ! He was the one who interrogated everyone, he was the one who VOLUNTEERED (which he never does) to look for and then they all accuse him of something as ridiculous as stealing a spell-book ?! He couldn't recite spells or pay attention to something for more then two minutes ! He couldn't even spell the word 'library' so how the heck did they think it was possible for him to steal AND use a spell-book ?!

"Then why do you have it ?!" Mal screamed, "Because I put it under my bed, so you must've snuck in in middle of the night and grabbed it ! After all, you're stupid enough to think up an imperfect plan like that !"

"Jane was practicing her magic late at night and she forgot to bring Fairy Godmother's spell-book, so she sent me to go get it ! Of course, it was locked so I snuck in here and stole yours while you two were asleep !" Chad explained, "And then I must've forgot to bring it back !"

An uncomfortable silence suddenly came over the six teens until Chad had spoken up again, alerting the attention of everybody.

"Well, I lost my hairbrush so I better go and look for it" Chad announced, "It's been missing for an entire month you know"

"I know that" Ben replied, "Our room is a mess, thanks to you"

"Awh, you're welcome" Chad said happily. He had then said good-by to everybody and went back to his dorm, probably going to go make a mess of it again. "Bye weirdos ! I'll see y'all later !"

"Bye Chad !" Mal exclaimed as she watched him leave, "Thanks for returning my spell book !"

Another silence had then came over the teens until Audrey, this time, spoke up.

"Well, it's getting late and I still have cheering practice to get to. Later losers ! See y'all on Monday !" Sleeping Beauty's daughter declared. She grabbed her pink-and-white book bag, stuffed her phone inside it and then turned on her heels, leaving the room. Ben and Carlos left the room as well after a few minutes and then went their separate ways, leaving Evie to looking through magazine and leaving Mal to listening to her music. They were both tired, but Mal and Evie were pretty sure they all learned something that night:

They should _never_ , _ever_ let Chad become a detective _ever_ again...

~Descendants~

 _Monday morning…_

"Come on, Chad !" Ben insisted as he dragged his roommate through the school halls, "Class starts in ten minutes and I don't want to be late again !"

"I'm too sad for class. I can't find my comb and it's been for a month and three days ! I rather just sulk at the wall for the rest of the day !"

"Let's go see if Audrey, Mal or Evie knows where it is. You know how Evie and Audrey are like with making sure they look pretty" Ben instructed as he lead Chad over to where Mal, Evie and Audrey were talking (well, it was mostly Evie and Mal. Audrey was fixing her hair in her mirror).

"Hey guys !" Mal said once she saw her boyfriend and Chad Charming approach her, "What are you up to ? And why does Chad look so sad ?"

"I can't find my comb. My hair is now flaw-ful" Chad complained.

"Flawed" Mal corrected, "The accurate term is flawed. And why don't you just look for it ? It can't be that hard to find"

Chad instantly brightened up at Mal's idea and smiled excitedly. "Good idea, Mal ! I'll interrogate everyone and find out who stole it !" Chad had then turned on his heels and ran the opposite direction as he yelled, "I'll be right back ! I have to go get my investigating hat !"

Mal and Ben both groaned annoyed as Chad took off back to his dorm. "Not again.." Ben muttered, "See what you did ?"

"What did I do ?!"

"You turned him into Sherlock Holmes again ! Now he's going to ask all those stupid questions !" Ben shouted, upset but not really angry.

"Oh" Mal paused for a minute before the realization finally set in, "Oh no…"

~Descendants~

 **How was that for the ending ? Did you like it or hate it ? Do you think it could've been better ! Let me know want you think in the reviews ! Reviews are always appreciated !**

 **~Stardust**


	49. Night of the Living Monsters Part 1

**This next one-shot is made for Halloween. I just saw the new Goosebumps movie and it was amazing, you have to go and see it ! I recommend it to anyone who likes laughing and Halloween. It's just such a good movie, I decided to write this one-shot based on it. Time for a Review Replies !**

 **Guest: Hi Guest User ! Im happy you read my story (specifically chapter 9) and I appreciate your review, but I was kind of, well, surprised when I saw it. I agree with you Mal should be with Ben (they belong together !) but I also added some Mal/Jay into that chapter because I felt like the story needed a bit more humour and romance since it was a somewhat serious chapter. If you like Mal/Ben, I suggest you read my one-shot, Fireworks or my other one-shot, Graffiti Art. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **LoveyDovey1903: I think I can do that, but I've never done any type of story with a song before, so it might be kind of tricky. Let me know if you have a specific song you want the characters to sing. I love your OC's too (they sound amazing), but I'll have to do some research on Gears of Wars before I can post the one with Percy/Evie. Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Tina: Wow, really ?! I didn't know that ! I mean, I knew my story was popular but…wow, just wow ! I'm just going to take a random guess and assume the most popular story in the Descendants Archive is Child's Play by Whistle Mist. At least I'm in the top five, right ? You just made my day ! Thanks for reviewing !**

 **Owl: I don't do too many Jay/Evie, but I should hopefully post some more soon ! BTW, I love your username ! It's so cool ! Thanks for reviewing !**

 **I want to give a shout-out to all of my reviewers, followers and fans/readers who favourited this. I had never expected this story to make it to 49 chapters, but somehow it did ! Thanks for all the sweet reviews (and the not-so-sweet ones !). Reviews (even terrible ones) are always appreciated ! Now, on to the story !**

~Descendants~

"I _hate_ Halloween" Mal stated as she watched Evie search through her closet, "I'm not going to dress up just because everyone else is. It's called individuality, look it up"

"So I've heard you say" Evie muttered as she took out a pale pink dress and placed it on her bed, "Besides, it's Halloween, the only day where you get to dress up throughout the entire year. You don't even have to be something scary, you can go as something nice, like a princess or a genie. You could even be a cheerleader if you wanted to !"

The two girls were in their dorm, getting ready for the Halloween Dance. Evie, of course, kept on trying to persuade Mal to go to the Dance and put on a costume. Mal kept on protesting, but Evie was having none of it. Both girls were determined to win the argument.

"I may have turned good, but I still find Halloween extremely boring. I told you a million times and I'm telling you again, I'm not going !" Mal resisted. She grabbed a magazine from Evie's sewing table and flopped on the bed, "And you can't make me either !"

Evie set down the jean jacket she was holding and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. She grabbed a book and then glanced at it. "Okay," Evie said slowly, "If you don't like Halloween, then may I ask why you read these scary stories non-stop ?" Evie opened the book and skimmed through the pages, confused yet annoyed. How could one hate Halloween but love scary stories ?! She didn't think it was possible for such a thing to exist.

Mal looked up, alarmed at the sound of the pages flipping quickly. She jumped off the bed and tried to grab the book from Evie, only for Evie to raise her hand high so Mal couldn't get at it. "Evie, put that down !" Mal yelled, "You have no idea what you're doing ?!"

"Why ?" Evie asked, "I thought you didn't like Halloween, so why do you like scary stories ?"

"EVIE !" Mal screamed, "PUT THE BOOK _DOWN_ ! GIVE IT BACK !"

"Fine, I guess I should. It's yours anyway" Evie dropped the book on the floor and not even a second after that, everything in the room started spinning, much like a tornado. Things started levitating in the air, including the book Evie previously held. Mal backed away from the center of the room, accidentally bumping into the drawer that stood between the two beds. The two girls were so focused on what was happening, they didn't notice the minor things, like the two vases that were floating overhead of both of them. Mal and Evie both glanced up at the vase and that was the last thing the two roommates saw before blacking out.

~Descendants~

"Mal ? Mal, can you hear me ? Mal ?" Mal's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a soft voice. Her vision cleared a few minutes later and that's when she noticed it was Ben who was calling her name. She also noticed that Chad was standing in one of the far corners, clearly annoyed and impatiently waiting for something.

"Huh, what happened ?" Mal asked as she sat up and glanced around the room. The entire dorm was a mess, broken glass everywhere and many things knocked over. Piles of clothes covered the room, leaving no space left for the white carpeting that was hidden underneath,

"I don't know" Ben admitted as he gently helped his girlfriend up, "I came in here to see what you were going to dress up as for Halloween when I found the room like this and you and Evie unconscious"

"Speaking of dressing up, what the heck are you supposed to be ?" Mal asked, confused, "And why is Chad dressed up as a cat ?"

"First of all, I'm supposed to be a explorer" Ben stated as he looked down at his brown leather jacket and satchel, "And Chad is supposed to be the _Chadire_ Cat. Apparently, he likes costumes that sound like his name so he also dressed up his cat as _Chadder_ Cheese. I don't understand it, but I learned not to question him"

Mal stood up and walked over to the center of the room, where the book was still lying open. Curious, Mal picked it up, skimmed through the pages and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Ben ?" Mal asked slowly, "Was this book still open when you got here ?" Mal had then scanned the room once more and noticed that Evie wasn't where she previously was, "And where's Evie ?"

"Um, I think so" Ben replied, "Why ? What's so important ?"

"Well, this book is—"

" _Meow_ " Chad squeaked as he took his cat-like claws and pretended to scratch behind his fake cat-ears, " _Meow_ " he purred once again.

"Chad, what are you doing ?" Mal questioned, confused as she stared at Cinderella's son's costume, "Why are you pretending to lick your stupid cat ears ?"

 _"Monsters, stalking through the night, Halloween is the Night of Fright. Fear is what this night brings, along with many other things"_ Chad chanted, _"Everyone, everyone should be aware that darkness will soon roam everywhere"_

"What ?" Mal inquired, confused.

"For tonight, he's only going to speak in riddles" Ben explained, "It's ridiculous. He was pestering me all afternoon today about the notes he missed in math class and I didn't understand him because of his weird rhymes. And I know that I'm usually really nice, but if he says another riddle that I can't understand, I'm going to rip his head off"

"Um, okay…" Mal muttered, "Anyway, this book was still open when you got here, which means us and everyone else in Auradon are either going to die disappear"

"Wait, everyone, including us, is going to die or disappear ?" Ben repeated, "Why ? And what does the book have to do with anything ?"

 _"Everyone, including my cat, shall soon be gone, so we now must return the unleashed monsters to where they belong"_ Chad incanted, _"The end of the world will soon come, so now I suggest you warn everyone"_

Mal ignored Chad's weird chants and continued talking. "When I first came to Auradon, I brought some books with me. They were my mother's and she told me she placed a spell on them. All these books I have…" Mal gestured at her books held, "Have been cursed. It was her back-up plan, I guess, and she chose it to take place on Halloween night to give everyone a fright. When these books open on Halloween night, even just one of them, all the monsters in the stories come to life"

"Why didn't this ever happen on the Isle ?" Ben questioned.

"It did once, before the no-magic rule was set. After that, it never happened again" Mal answered. Suddenly, some kind of noise was heard from outside and Mal raced over to the window to see what it was. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she stood frozen in her place, with Ben right beside her.

"It's starting," Mal spoke softly, "The monsters have been unleashed…"

~Descendants~

 **So, how did you like it ? I felt like doing a Halloween fic and after seeing the movie Goosebumps, this idea came to mind. It was such an amazing movie, as mentioned in my beginning AN.**

 **Also, if you're wondering, Chad won't speak in riddles for the entire story. He'll sometimes speak non-poetically, but that'll probably happen more at the end. I made him like that because of the Cheshire Cat's character. Anyway, let me know what you thought in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	50. Cats & Chaos Part 1

**Since I haven't updated for a while, I thought I should. Sorry, but there's not going to be any review replies today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

~Descendants~

Chad nervously paced around him dork back and forth, quietly talking to himself. "What am I going to do ? I mean, this can't be happening, this seriously can't be happening…"

Ben, who was also in the room, finally looked up from his laptop and glanced at his roommate. "Uh, Chad are you okay ?" He asked, "You've been pacing like that for about an hour now and you're starting to make me dizzy"

"My cat is dying" Chad stated, sadly, "And my parents are going on vacation for two weeks so he's going to spend his last few days dying with nobody around. He's going to die of depression, I have to do something !"

"Why don't you bring your cat to Fairy Godmother for an hour or two ? I'm pretty sure that she can find out what's wrong with it. And if you don't want to do that, you can go find a vet to see what's wrong with your cat and how to stop it from dying" Ben suggested.

Chad instantly brightened up with this and smiled happily. "Great idea ! I'll be right back !" Chad turned on his heels, grabbed a duffel bag that had been sitting on the wooden desk near his bed and then left the room, presumably to go and get his cat.

~Descendants~

 _Three hours later…_

Chad shone the flashlight under his bed as he also scanned the area with his eyes. 'No, no, no, no' Chad thought worriedly, 'Where did that cat go ?!' Chad crawled out from under his bed and stood up, just as Ben walked in again.

"Hey Chad" Ben had then glanced at the room and noticed Chad's side was a mess,completely ransacked. "What were you doing on the floor and why is your side of the room a mess ? Did you lose one of your lucky combs again ?"

"N-not exactly" Chad muttered as he lifted up his bedsheets and looked underneath them. He had then turned off his flashlight and glanced back at Ben. "I-I kind of lost my cat…"

"YOU LOST A DYING CAT ?!" Ben yelled. He then lowered his voice, making sure no one heard them. "Are you kidding me ?! Do you know how much trouble we could get in for this ?! Not to mention, your cat's probably going to spend it's last few hours lost in the school !"

"Oh, my cat isn't really dying" Chad started.

"Wha—"

"He was dying of sadness because no one would be at my family's castle to play with him. He's not actually going to die, like have a grave at the cemetery. He was just going to die of sadness and loneliness because he'd be home alone for two weeks" Chad explained, "Why, did you think my cat was actually going to die ?"

Ben ignored Chad's stupid question and sighed. "Chad," he said slowly, "You do realize that the school had a 'no pets' rule, right ? If we get caught with a cat, dog, or any other kind of animal, we could probably get suspended and I don't know about you, but I'd really much rather not get suspension because you lost your cat"

"Yeah, I kind of don't want to get suspended again" Chad agreed, "Well them, I guess we could try calling his name and if that doesn't work, we could track the GPS I put in his collar like, nine years ago"

"Fine, I guess we can try calling him. What's your cat's name ?"

"Quartet."

"Wait, what ? Your cat's name is really Quartet ?"

"Yeah, why ? Did you think it was something normal like Oreo ?"

"Uh, no." Ben replied, "T-that's a real nice name for a cat. Definitely not a weird name at all"

"Whatever, see you later" Chad muttered. He turned around and left, slamming the door as he went to go find his missing cat before anyone else did.

~Descendants~

 **Alright, this might have been a bit short and not very well-written but I did the best I could. I'm so sorry I updated so late; I originally planned to update last Monday, but then I got sick and almost lost my voice so I couldn't (Key word: almost. Luckily, I didn't !). Then I had a lot of homework to catch up on and my internet got shut off for a while, so I couldn't update for a while.**

 **I'm planning this to be really hilarious, like super-hilarious. Part 2 of this is going to be a lot better than this chapter, I promise. I'm also planning to post a new story pretty soon, so there's that to look forward to too.**

 **Also, this is the 50th CHAPTER ! How exciting is that ?! We're halfway through 100 ! Woo hoo !**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot ! Let me know what you think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	51. Friends You Can Count On Part 12

**Hi everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy. School is starting back up pretty soon, I've been hosting a Secret Santa for the Lab Rats Fandom (No, sorry, you can't sign up anymore), I'm working on a new Lab Rats Fanfiction Sries titled The Adam Tales/Chronicles (I haven't decided on the title yet XD), I've been making new Fanfiction Friends and so on. Again, so sorry.**

 **I haven't updated in over a month, so you guys must've been getting a little impatient. Part of the reason I also haven't updated is because I've had no inspiration to write for Descendants. That's why I'm announcing that I'm looking for a partner to collaborate on this with (meaning, work on this with). I need someone who is okay with PMing, someone who likes Descendants and doesn't mind writing some of the chapters.**

 **This is a very rare update and I probably won't update for another month or so. I've also been thinking about…*sigh*…this is so hard for me to say…about having someone adopt this story. I don't know, maybe I'll let my other Descendants stories be adopted too. I'm sorry, I really am, and I love this story so much, but I'm not really into Descendants anymore. My obsession over it is gone. So, I am either going to try and collaborate with someone or someone can ask if they want to adopt this story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.**

~Descendants~

"Wait, what?!" Mal asked as she looked up from the ground. She jumped up from her spot, pushed Ben's arm off of her and pushed Evie away from Carlos as she ran toward her two unconscious friends. She knelt down next to Carlos and felt his pulse, just to be sure. "H-He's alive…" Mal said slowly, "He's alive" Realization suddenly dawned on her as she glanced at her cousin. "What about Melissa?!" She asked quickly.

Evie ran toward Mal's cousin and felt for a pulse, same as she did with Carlos. She breathed a sigh of relief once it was revealed Melissa was still alive as well. "She's alive too," she stated as she glanced at her best friend, who now had tears brimming in her eyes, "She's hardly breathing but she's alive, Mal"

Ben went over and carefully helped his girlfriend up. "We have to get them back to Auradon" he stated the obvious, "We don't know how much time they have left and I don't know about the rest of you, but I rather not take any chances on anyone dying"

"Okay, so then how the heck are we going to get home?!" Jay demanded, "And what about Malevolent?! I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure she's going to come back for revenge, considering she escaped and probably hates us"

"Aren't we going to use magic?" Chad questioned, "It's the best and quicker way to get back to Auradon!"

"No," Mal protested, "There's no way I'm going to use my magic after what just happened with Malevolent. If Evie wants to use her's then fine, but I'm not even going to dare to use mine after what happened. I'm not going to take any more risks, I'm not going to hurt my friends any longer"

"Mal, you didn't—" Ben started.

"NO!" Mal screamed at her boyfriend, "DON'T YOU DARE THAT THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S MY FAULT CARLOS GOT KIDNAPPED, IT'S MY FAULT THEY'RE BOTH CLOSE TO DEATH, IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED! IM THE DAUGHTER OF MALEFICENT, THE MOST EVIL VILLAIN TO EVER LIVE! IM SUPPOSED TO EVIL, THAT'S WHY THIS ENTIRE THING HAPPENED! BECAUSE OF ME!"

For a few minutes, nobody said anything and Mal immediately felt even worse than she already is. This was already bad enough, she didn't need to make it worse for all of them. Chad had then spoken up after a while and broke the silence.

"How are we going to get back home then? We have no transportation and I'm pretty sure magic is ruled out" the son of Cinderella and King Charming commented, directing the attention of everybody.

"I-I may know somebody who can help us" Evie announced. She had then sighed and glanced over at her best friend, "Or Mal may know somebody" When Mal said nothing, Evie continued talking. "Remember Mal? She could help us."

Jay finally realized what she was talking about, but Ben and Chad still remained clueless to the topic. "Ohh," Jay said in realization, "You're talking about her" Mal glared at her friend and scowled when the son of Jafar agreed with the Evil Queen's daughter, "Well, I think it's a good idea. Not to mention, it's the best chance we have too"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Ben asked as he gestured at him and Chad, "Can you please just tell us?!"

Mal sighed and realized she had to tell them. After all, it was better to tell them sooner or later, right? "We're talking about Magnificent. She's Maleficent and Malevolent's sister and my second aunt. She's very nice, sweet and the complete opposite of both Maleficnet and Malevolent" Mal finally explained.

"Well then why were you all being all secretive about her?" Chad asked, curiously, "Is she an alien?!"

"No," Mal answered, "She lives back in Auradon, but it's not close to the school. She lives in a village called The Kingston Community. It's very small and everybody knows everybody, but it's also a well-hidden place. Not very many people know about it, so it's also a good place to hide, if we need to, as well. She moved there so she didn't have to have a close connection to me and my mom. She hates both of us, but she hates me more than anybody else she knows"

"What?! Why?!" Ben asked, "You're kind, compassionate and beautiful. You're practically a princess"

"Shut up" Mal snapped, "Don't ask me why she hates me, she just does. She cares for everybody else though, even if they're strangers to her. It's creepy"

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Evie questioned, "She's the best chance we got. Are we going to take it or not?!"

"You'd have to use your magic mirror to transport us back to Auradon…" Mal whispered softly, "Would you be okay with that, Eve?"

"Are you seriously asking if I'd be okay to use magic when my friends' lives are on the line?!" Evie asked rhetorically, "I'm not stupid, of course I'll use my magic!" Evie had then taken out her magic mirror and smiled at her reflection for a few minutes until she had finally chanted a spell. "Mirror mirror on the wall, please tell us where Magnificent…may fall!"

Everybody crowded around the small mirror, only to see a woman with shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes reading something from a spell book. She was fairly pretty and from what the descendants could see, she also seemed to love pastel colours, as the room she was in was painted with it. For a small unpopular village, it looked amazing.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, please transport us to where Magnificent may stand" Evie chanted again. Everything around the teens had then disintegrated into indigo dust and then all at once, everyone collapsed and fell unconscious, joining Melissa and Carlos in the darkness.

~Descendants~

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Did you like Magnificent's character? What's your opinion of her? Do you think she's really good or is she really evil? Are you excited to see her relationship with Mal? What do you think will happen next? Did I do a good job after my "little unofficial hiatus"?**

 **Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know this was a shirt chapter, but I thought it progressed well with the story and I thought it was pretty good as well. Also, I have one more question:**

 **Should I continue with "Worst Summer of My Life", "Cats & Chaos", "Mess-ups & Memory Loss", "Night of the Living Monsters", "Saving Lives & Sports" and "Mysterious Mix-Up"?**

 **That's all for now. And if you do want to collaborate with me on this story or adopt it, please PM me or leave it in a review. Speaking of reviews, please tell what you think in them. Reviews are always appreciated and so are my readers, favouriters, followers, fans and viewers!**

 **~Stardust**


	52. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! It's me, Star, again. This isn't a new chapters but instead an AN. I was looking at some of my stories and saw that I haven't updated this for a pretty long time (It's been—what? Three to four months now?—since this was last updated), so I wanted to try and continue writing it.**

 **Now, I won't be posting as much chapters as frequently as I used to, but I'll try my best to update whenever I can (I'm hoping to update every two or three weeks). Though I do have writer's block, so I need some new requests/prompts I can work with. And if you guys have any song recommendations or anything, those would be great too, because music goes awesome with writing.**

 **Im also trying to update and post a few new stories as well. In fact, recently I posted a Lab Rats: Elite Force story and a few Girl Meets World stories as well, so if you guys could go check those out, I would deeply appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Really though, if you guys have any prompts, requests or sing recommendations, feel free to suggest them. It would definitely help me come up with new ideas and get me out of my writer's block. :)**

 **~Stardust**


	53. Backstories & Betrayal Part 3

Mal kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket as she came into her house. She wasn't really sure what she was going to get out of her mother, but she dad to at least try. If it didn't work, then she could move on to Plan B.

"Mom?" She asked as she entered her mother's laboratory, "There you are, what are you making?"

Maleficent looked up from her cauldron and glanced at her daughter. "It's just a little project I've been working on. A two-part spell." She explained, hoping her daughter wouldn't ask any more questions. She had taken nearly three months to prepare this spell and she didn't want Mal distracting her from her precious work.

"But spells don't work here on the Isle—"

"But they do work in Auradon. Don't be stupid, Mal, sweetie."

"But how can they work if we're not even in Auradon—"

"Mal, you already know the answer to that question. I've told you a million times and I'm sick of repeating myself. Don't make me do it again."

"Can I ask you a different question then?" Mal asked, hopefully.

"As long as you don't act like a brat, go ahead. Or don't. I really couldn't care less about whatever you do," Maleficent replied as she continued stirring her potion.

"Okay, um…" Mal paused, hesitant of asking her mother. But if she was ever going to get answers, this would be the way to get them. "W-Who's Dad? Why is he…no longer with us? Why did he leave?"

Maleficent looked up from her potion, glanced at her daughter then glanced back down. "Why on earth would you want to ask such a pathetic question like that?" She growled at her daughter, "You're not mature enough to know such a thing like that yet. Get out of my way, Mallory, and go play with one of your stupid friends."

"I want answers," Mal said simply, "A school project. That's what it's for. Tremaine's class."

"Then tell her you won't be able to do the project. Tell her I forbid you to research or write anything about our family history and if she dare questions me, tell her I will send Diablo after her and make sure she never even dares to make eye contact with either of us ever again."

"But, Mom—"

"Enough, Mal."

"But don't I deserve to—"

"Enough, Mal! I've had enough of your immaturity and recklessness! You better be grateful I don't leave you outside all night!"

"Fine. Whatever." Mal had then slipped her shoes back on as well as her jacket and was about to leave, but not before Maleficent had stopped her once again.

"Where are you going?!" The dark fairy yelled.

"Out. Playing with Jay, Evie and Carlos."

"No, you're not. After all of those terrible questions you asked, I'm not allowing you to go outside and bother anybody else. I don't need anybody else disturbing me whether it's about you or not."

"I thought you didn't care what I did."

"I don't."

"Bye then!" And with that, Mal slipped out the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mal was at Carlos' doorstep once again. She knocked once, twice, three times before Carlos finally came to the door, this time dressed in his usual attire instead of his pyjamas. "Oh, hey, Mal!" He greeted, "Uh, come on in. How did your interrogation with your mom go?"

"You make it sound like asking a question is a crime," Mal replied as she came inside the house. She had noticed that the same books and notes as earlier had been out. "But, long story short, she denied answering anything, we fought and I went out against her orders," Mal paused before continuing, "So, same thing as always."

"Don't you ever get scared though that she'll do something to you?"

Mal glared at her acquaintance before growling. "I didn't come here to small talk, Dog Boy. I need my dad's address. Do you know where he lives or not?"

"Mal, I'm not sure if you should go there—"

"I don't need anyone's permission." The daughter of Maleficent hissed, "The address. Now."

Carlos sighed as he grabbed a textbook and ripped a page from it. "24th Oak Road," He stated as he handed the paper over to Mal, "By the edge of the forest. I suggest you get going before it gets dark."

Mal glanced down at the paper and stared at it for a while. This was it. The time had finally come for her to get her answers. She glanced up at her acquaintance and smiled slightly. "Thanks Carlos," she said as she headed out, "I owe you won."

* * *

After two long hours of walking, Mal had finally reached the edge of the forest. There, she found a big and slightly worn down cottage. Mal cringed at the view of the house, but then again, her mom's place wasn't much better. Slowly, Mal approached the house and knocked once, twice, three times before the door had swung open, only to reveal a tall man with black hair and cold green eyes.

"Who the heck are you?! What do you want?" He barked.

Mal looked down at the paper she held, scared slightly. "Y-You're Martin Millington, right?" She asked hopefully. She didn't want this to lead to a dead end.

"Who's asking?!"

"I-I'm Mallory—Mal, I mean. Daughter of Maleficent."

Suddenly, Martin's eyes softened and he gave his daughter a faint smile. "Mal…" He said slowly, "It-It's so great to see you. You haven't changed a bit. You look so much like your mother when she was a teenager…"

"T-Thanks." Mal suddenly didn't know want to say. "H-How are you? D-Do you you have a family?"

"I-I do. There's Morgana, my wife, and Mavis and Jaxon, my daughter and son. They're only a few years younger than you and I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Martin had then stepped aside and gestured inside the house. "Please, would you like to come inside?"

Mal felt hesitant, but nodded anyway. "Sure," she replied. She stepped inside the house and saw that though it looked slightly worn down on the outside, it was very cozy and comfortable. There was a few black couches lined up against the walls, which were made out of bricks and painted dark grey. The kitchen and living room were connected and the house looked much neater than hers. There was dark wooden stools which were lined up beside the counter and the black fridge and cabinets matched perfectly. There was a staircase which could barely be seen, but Mal knew it was there. She assumed it lead upstairs, to where all the bedrooms were.

"So," Martin asked, "What brings you here? Did you Mom send you? Is this a revenge plan, or—"

"No," Mal answered, "She doesn't even know I'm here."

"You snuck out?"

"Eh, she wouldn't come after me anyway" Mal stated, "Im working on a school project about my family history. I did some research and found out you lived here. I tried asking Mom, but she was busy trying to create a two part spell and shouted at me. She didn't even try to deny it, but she didn't give me any answers either."

"Two part spell? What—Oh, she's still going at it, isn't she?" Martin had then sat on the couch and sighed, "Gosh, I swear, she never gives up. Once she starts on something, you can't sidetrack her."

"You know what she's working on?"

"I do. She told me about it when she was sixteen, but I never thought she'd actually do it. It's a spell to infiltrate Auradon. It's part spell and part potion. The spell part is used to get into Auradon; At six or seven, your mother was a very powerful witch. She had powerful parents. The spell can be used to take down the barrier, though it took many, many tries before it was successful—and it only lasted for a short time. The potion, well, that was harder. It required the rarest ingredients and the potion itself was very tricky to make and if done wrong, had terrible, terrible results." Martin had then sighed before continuing, "But you're not here for that. You're here for answers."

Mal didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. "What happened that night?" She suddenly asked, "With mom? Why did you leave?"

Martin sighed and glanced down at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. "I fell in love with Morgana a year before I left. You were three at the time. We dated for a while, but eventually broke up when I was forced to tell her I was already with someone. That same night, I told Maleficent everything that happened with Morgana. I didn't want to, but I felt it'd be best to come clean before things went even further. When I told her—your mother—, well, she reacted badly. A few things were thrown and she kicked me out of the house before I barely had a chance to explain"

"Morgana was mad at me for what I did, but I didn't know who else to go to. I went to her house, explained what I did and asked her if I could stay. She didn't want to, but we managed to compromise and find a solution. I went out before her kids woke up and was back after they went to sleep. This continued for a while, until they found out. Morgana allowed me to keep staying there and eventually, Mavis and Jaxon were comfortable with me staying there as well. Few months after that we started dating and after dating for a few years, I proposed…which all leads to now."

The two had then sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Mal spoke up again. "I-I better get going now," she stated as she stood up and headed for the door, "Promise you won't tell Mom I was here?"

"Promise." Martin had then stood at the door and watched as Mal ran off, through the forest and back to her own home.

"Martin? Who was that?" Martin had then turned around, only to find Morgana staring at him intensely. "What was she doing here?"

"Hmm? O-Oh, nothing, dear. She was just…lost. That's all, just–just lost."

* * *

 **And there you go! How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? I honestly didn't like the way I've written this, but I've been trying to get this chapter up forever and it's finally done. Yippee!  
**

 **So, anyway, I'm actually thinking of deleting a few chapters on this one shot collection. Not the completed ones, just the ones I think I won't be able to finish. It's either that or somebody can collaborate with me and can PM me for details.**

 **Also, this is an open ending. You guys can choose what happened between Mal and Maleficent when Mal went back home or you can choose if Martin ever told Morgana about Mal's little visit.**

 **That's all for now. Sorry to say this, but don't expect another post soon. Let me know what you think in the reviews and if you still want to, go ahead and send me prompts. I'll be looking through my list of prompts to find ones I haven't done yet. Creative criticism is appreciated.**

 **~ Star**


End file.
